Beloved Slave
by Lily272
Summary: A slave in ancient Egypt, unable to live through his fathers abusive behavior and after being abandoned by his mother who took his sister, tries to end his life. Can a high priest save him and lead him back to life? Rewritten
1. The end xxx Joey POV xxx

**Beloved Slave**

**Chapter one: The end**

Joey's POV

It's beautiful up here. Peaceful and its quiet and with the natural beauty of the landscape. I always loved this place. My sanctuary, my hideout. I could stand here and watch the sun set behind the horizon for hours. I could almost forget that this light doesn't mean anything. That it's just the end of another day in darkness. And the beginning of another night without a moon to brighten my path. For it doesn't matter to me what moon phase it is, my life was always dark, always the darkest of nights. It is worse than shadows, for they are made by the light, where there is a shadow, there is light. But in my life there is no light, no sun, no moon, not even stars. Just him, the one that devours all the light. The one, that only brings night and pain. The one that should love me, should protect me, but never did, and never will.

I used to hope for his love, used to hope for him to change and protect me. I used to hope for someone else to love me instead and protect me from him. But no one ever came. Not yet. And since this is the end, it would be too late. Would, not will, for there will never be someone to be too late. I gave up hoping for that a long time ago, it only hurts to hope only to be disappointed. I'm not meant to be loved, I'm not good enough to be treasured. I'm just a worthless street dog, meaningless and useless. No one will miss me. Maybe he will, for who will he beat now, who's light will he consume before it ever reaches him, once I'm gone? But he'll probably find someone else, I'm nothing special and easily replaced.

This cliff is the perfect place for the pain to end. A place where I can disappear in peace. Where I can run from the memories that haunt me. Where I can drown the pain in the river below the cliff I'm standing on. I will drown my bruised skin in the Nile and let him take the pain from my pained limbs. I will let him take my last painful breath with pleasure and pray that the gods of death will be welcoming and more kind towards me, than the gods of the living. More than the god that allowed my father to hurt me, his son, the one that he should have protected, more than the god that had watched without actions, as my mother had taken the last light in my life with her. My baby sister.

I can still remember the day when he started to consume my life. At the time my mother was still living with us. I remember the first time I saw it happen. It all started when I was just 4 years old.

-flashback-

"Stop please." I hear my mother whimper, her voice like she is crying I run to her aid. I don't want my dearest mother to be in pain and want to make it better.

As I ran into the room my mother is in, I see my father with her. Standing over her, his hand lifted. He hits her and she cries out. Not loud, just a little unwilling to wake the little girl that is still sleeping in the room I just came from. I run to my dearest mother. I look at my father and say: "Please stop. father, why you're hurting mother?"

"Get out of my way!" He shouts and grabs me by the arm to push me against the wall. It hurts but I hear mother cry again and run back.

"Stop, I won't let you hurt mother." I want to help her. I love her. She is always there, minding me and my sister. Father is always gone to work. Mother works in the village, helps to fix clothes for the other slaves and she can do that in the house. Again my father throws me out of the way, like I'm nothing to him. I'm too weak to help mother, but I keep trying. I run back and try to stop him. I get in the way and get hit instead.

I'm too weak to stop him. All my efforts do, is make him more angry. But I can't stop, I want to help mother so much. I have to help her. So I run back and get kicked away and run back and get hit hard, so I fall. I stand up and again he just pushes me away. It goes on until mother and I are both too weak to stand up, we both are bruised. And once father has left us there on the floor she says, "You only made it worse, you stupid brat. Get out of my sight." And I leave. I hope she doesn't mean it. I hope it was just the pain that make her say these hurtful words. I go back to the room I share with my baby sister. And watch her sleep in peace, praying that it will never happen again

-flashback end-

But it happened again, and again, and again, and mother got mad for interfering, for just being in the way. But I couldn't just watch. I prayed to grow fast and get strong, so I could protect my dearest mother. I wanted to but she didn't give me the time to grow.

-flashback-

"Mother, dearest, what are you doing?" I cry out after seeing her pack some stuff of hers and my sister.

"I'm leaving. I can't stand it any longer. I will leave it behind." She says and looks angry.

"What will you leave? Will you leave father?" I ask hoping that she'll take me with her.

"Of course I leave him, you stupid child." She looks at me with the same furious look as the first night where I got in the way. The same look I always get when my failed attempts of helping her made the beatings get worse.

I can see the bruise around my mothers eye. He had hit her again. He always hits her. He always hurts my mother and makes her cry. It make me sad and I want to help. But I'm so little, so helpless. It's just my eights summer now and I'm weak and father is a big and strong man, that works on the Pharaohs pyramid. It was hard work and it made him mad to have to do it. He took it out on mother. Again.

"Will you take me, mother? I want to be with you. And when I'm big and strong I can protect you and my sister." I beg affright of losing her.

"Fool, you're like him. You look like him and talk like he used to do, before he showed me his true face. I'm not falling for that again. You will not ruin me and my daughter you'll stay the hell away or I'll kill you." The look in her eyes terrifies me. The look is like that of an animal that is cornered by a predator knowing that there is no way out but unwilling to simply give up.

I cry and beg "No mother dearest, I would never hurt you or Serenity. I love you both. I'm not like father, I want to be good. Don't leave me mother."

I can feel the tears run down my face and see the anger and hate in my mothers eyes. Anger and hate for my father, and for me!

"Don't dare to follow." And with that she turns and goes into my sisters room, I see them come out and go for the door.

"Mother, where are you taking me? Why is Joey not coming? I want my big brother, mother." I hear my sisters voice and know that it might be the last time I hear that little voice. The voice that loves to sing and laugh and still is innocent and unknowing of the dark secret of our fathers tamper. A father that she hardly ever sees since he is working too hard.

"Shut up, I don't want him. Now move." I feel another tear build up in my eye but fight it. I don't want to terrify my baby sister further.

I see Serenity pull on mothers hand, trying to get to me and I stretch my hand towards my baby sister and say: "I love you Serenity, I always will." and I can feel tears running silently down my face, I'm to weak to even do as little as stop myself from crying for my sister. But at least I don't move. Not because I'm scared what mother might do to me, but because I don't want Serenity to have to see it. I stay and watch them leave till past sunset. I'm still standing, watching to where they disappeared when father comes home.

"What are you doing, staring holes into the air? Move it and get inside." He says going in himself and calls: "Where the hell is my dinner? I'm starving." He looks around and turns to me again "Where is she? Where are they? Where are my women? Where is my wife and daughter?"

"Gone. They left. Forever." Tears are still running down my face. My eyes and head hurt from crying but I can't stop. I lost my sister and my mother, who said she hated me. Who said she would kill me. All that I have left is the man that made her leave, the man that hurt her and made her hate me. I hope that he will make it better. That he promises to find her and make it up to her, that he will bring them back and everything will be better. I hope my childish hopes and dreams.

As I watch the hate come to his face and hear him, he shatters my hope by saying: "It's your fault! You weren't a good boy, you didn't help her. You're to blame. And he hits me in the face so hard that I fall to the hard unforgiving floor and I know he is right. I didn't help her, I didn't help her when he hit her. I'm to blame that she left me. I wasn't good enough to be loved.

-flashback end-

I feel more tears again. I feel the pain again. It was my fault that my mother left me, that she had come to hate me. I'm unworthy of her love, because I', weak and scared. Because I look like him, without having his strength. I'm still not as strong, even so I'm fully grown. I'm now at the end of my 20th year in this world and do not intend to finish it. I will end it. Now and here. After watching the sun set, the light disappears as it has on the day my mother had left me to take her place as fathers outlet for his anger. I have the scars to prove it. The bruises on my skin to show. Some older than others. There came new once every single day. Not one day went without feeling pain.

I am alone. I have no friends and no family but him. No one but the one that takes my light and fills everything with utter darkness. And he didn't stop there. I'm working at the pyramid now, too. I have to. Like my father I never had a choice. He is a slave and so was my motherbefore she managed to run. And so am I. Born a slave, die a slave and there is no way out. I hate the work there. But I wouldn't take it out on others. I can deal with the work. Better even than with father. Or with what he is doing, when he isn't too exhausted some nights after work. He always beats me. No matter how tired he might be, he beats me. Telling me that if I had been better, mother would be here and have our dinner ready. Now I would have to do mothers work on top of mine after all it was my fault. I did it. But it wasn't enough. He told me so, when I had just started my 13th year.

-flashback-

"Brat, how long do you need to get my dinner done?" He shouts as me looking more like a monster then a human with the anger in his eyes.

"Just a second father, I'm nearly done." I say and hurry to get it done. Hurry to get him fed and hide for he won't beat me, if he doesn't see me. He won't think of it, he just forgets. And I already had gotten one beating. Maybe I could get around the second one tonight by hiding at my sanctuary until he is asleep. My cliff, high above the Nile, the most beautiful place I know. I wish I could show it to Serenity. But she is gone. My baby sister, the only one that had ever said that she wanted me. My little light, that was taken from me to complete the darkness.

I hear my father come into the room, I hurry and put his dinner on a plate. Not daring to make something for me while he is awake and can see. I sneak something when he's asleep. I'm not allowed to eat his food. I'm not worth it. "That's a good little thing." He says and looks strange "Why couldn't you be good back then? Your mother would still be here. Then I would still have someone to pleasure me after a hard day. Who is going to take over that job for your mother?"

I feel sick, the pure thought of anyone touching my father sickens me to the core. But I keep it in. It will just make him more mad. I start cleaning. I can't run while he is in the room and he doesn't take it away to his room for some reason. He just watches me while he eats. Seems like I'm not going to get around a second beating. I prepare my self mentally as soon as he is finished he will beat me. And I know he will.

He is finished and walks up to me. I try not to flinch, he will just be more mad. He hates to see my weakness. I can't flinch or cry. Or he will just beat me more.

I feel him put one arm around me and wonder why he is doing that. He had never done so before. He unfastens the belt that holds the small loincloth I'm wearing and pulls it of me.

"What? What are you doing father?" I finally choke out in fear. I remember what he had said about who was going to pleasure him in mothers stead. I'm the one who has to do all other things she had done, will he force me to do that do?

"Shout up, slut." Is all I hear, before I feel the pain. The pain that came when my innocence was taken. And I no longer can keep in the screams or the tears. "Stop crying, you slut", Is all I hear while the pain only increases with his force.

-flashback ends-

After that night it happened so often. After a while I got used to it and it hurt a little less, but it's still the worst pain he can give me. Every time I just stand there, in the same spot, always the same spot, always after dinner, by now I know that if he eats there where he can watch me, it will happen, and there is nothing I can do and the fear is nearly worse then the act itself but only nearly. And it reminds me that this all happens because I'm weak. I'm nothing but a street dog, a slut, a worthless piece of trash. I'll never be treasured by anyone. I'll never find another light again, nor the first little light to brighten the darkness, the one I lost, the one that got taken away, my sister.

The sun is about to set as I look up towards the sky and see the first brave star shine upon the darkening sky and pray to the gods. "I know I'm nothing. I know I can't be loved and I know I'm not worth your time. But please have just a bit pity on my scared soul. Please let there be a light in my after life. Even if it's as small as the pale star upon the sky, even if it can't brighten the night. Let it give me a bit of hope. I beg you, just one light"

I remember a song I heard during my hours at work. A hymn to the gods, a hymn for the dead. I started to sing it into the wind and pray for my own soul, for tonight I will offer it to the gods in hope for mercy. Tonight I will end the pain.

As the sun goes down beneath the earth plate, I finish the song and pray one last time. Have pity on my soul, oh gods and give me a light. Even as small as the first star of this night. And with that I jump. I jump of the cliff, using all my strength, into the Nile that is over the bangs right now. The Nile that is at his high point. I jump high, as high as I can and then fall. I fall and fall, feeling the wind on my face loving the feeling of it on my skin. I feel free for the first time in my life. And then the water hits me. It feels hard form the height but I stay conscious, I had hoped I would black out. It would be easier, now my instincts tell me to swim, to get to the surface. But I fight the instinct. I've never been a good swimmer anyway, and the Nile is at his highest. I don't have a chance either way. I might get up once but I will die and why fight what I wish for?

I drift in the water. Feel the pull of the current. As it moves me on along the river. I feel heavy as the air leaves my body and the darkness appears before my eyes _"Please"_I pray in my head _"Let__it__be__the__last__time__I__see__this__darkness."_And then I feel a hand taking mine and pulling at it. I feel a strong arm holding me around my waist and pulling further. I'm too weak to fight it and the darkness gets complete.


	2. Lost and found xxx Seto POV xxx

**Chapter 2: Lost and found**

Seto's POV

I'm just on my way back to the palace to inform the Pharaoh on the progress on his pyramid. A few members of the guard are with me, not that I need them, I have my millennium rod and I'm the best fighter in all of Egypt. But my Pharaoh had insisted, saying not only for safety but also because of my status I should never travel alone, unless I have to. We also had been in the slave village that has been made for all the slaves working on the great pyramid. Before that, they had worked on the pyramid of Pharaoh Atemu's beloved father.

On my way back I hear the most beautiful voice sing a hymn for the dead with so much hope and love in his voice, that I wonder who he lost and what he is praying for. I look around until I see him. I see him on a cliff above the Nile, a young and beautiful man with hair that reflects the gold from the setting sun. His body is marvellous, slender yet slightly muscular. Not too much, just perfect in it's beauty and sun kissed from the work in the open. I can't help but watch him while he sings, listening to his voice, carried down by the wind. I can feel the guard watching me but don't care about it.

The young man's skin is bruised, even from down here I can see fading and fresh bruises on his otherwise marvellous skin. I wonder how he got them? Slaves where physically punished when misbehaving but rather whipped than hit with fists and that's what these bruises look like to me. Maybe he has trouble with some other slaves'? Maybe I should take him home to the palace and bring him to the Pharaoh. The young male has all the attributes the young Pharaoh admires in all his bed slaves. He looks innocent enough and lovely and beautiful. A real desert rose, a treasure that is waiting to be found.

No, I can't give him to the Pharaoh, I want him too much myself. It's a strange feeling since nevr before I had longed for anything like I long for him now. I might be able to buy him off, before letting Atemu see the young beauty. He's too marvellous to just present him to the Pharaoh. He should be treasured and not just be one of many used bed slaves. And once I got his body, I might be able to steal his heart too. The heart of this beauty is all I want right now. And I am high priest Seto, I can and will get what I want. I'm the best in everything, okay I'm second to the Pharaoh in Shadow Power, as well as in Power in Egypt but other than that I'm the best. I'm the best rider, the best fighter, the best in climbing and the best in just about everything. I'm my Pharaoh's most valued adviser because my strategies are always flawless. And I will get this young man as my lover, and mine alone.

He finishes the song and I decide to ride on and have a talk with my dear cousin, the Pharaoh. And come back for my little treasure later. But just as I want to turn, I see him go down to his knees like he is about to jump. He can't be. The Nile is at his highest point, to jump would be suicide. Only a few dare to swim in it and even I wouldn't jump from that height into it right now. What in all of the gods names is he doing?

He jumps. He really jumps into the Nile, off the cliff, and he jumps high. A powerful jump. And then he falls down towards the strong currents of the Nile. How could he do that? Is he THAT good of a swimmer or does he want to die? I see him go under the surface and watch. I search the water for any sign of him. _Please,__oh__gods,__don't__take__him__from__me_ I pray silently as I run to the river. Still no sign of the golden haired youth. I swim down the current from where his beautiful body hit the water. Diving every now and then, in the hope to catch a glimpse of him. And just as I start to lose hope, I see a bit of gold in the water. He hadn't been wearing any. He was just a slave after all, a working slave, but his hair was golden so unlike any hair I had come across, it's unusual for an Egyptian to have such a radiant hair colour. I dive towards it and see him more clearly. He isn't moving. I see air coming from his red radiant lips and pray again. _No,__don't__let__him__die.__Don't__let__it__be__his__last__breath._ I pray to all the gods I know of, again and again as I get closer, I'm painfully slow, the current is against me but it also moves him into my direction. The only up side. Finally I reach him. I can grab his hand and pull him closer to me. He's still not moving, absolutely lifeless. _Don't__die,__oh__please,__in__the__name__of__all__that's__holy,__don't__die._

I put my arm around his waist to gain a better grip and kick upwards to the surface. It's getting harder and harder to move. I take a deep breath once I'm up but notice in fear that he is not. "Don't die," I whisper and press my lips on his right there to breath into his mouth. I can't wait till we're on the shore, I need to do it now, I need him to breath. Nothing. I try again, and again, and again. "Please, don't leave me. Don't die, I beg you to breath." I try once more, tears filling my eyes. Finally he breathes. Slowly but he does. I pull him to shore and once I'm close the guards form a chain and help me drag him the rest of the way. He's safe!

I look down at the half drowned young man. His eyes are closed and his mouth slightly parted. His loincloth had come of in the water and he was utterly naked and beautiful. Even more than from afar. I can't keep my eyes off his slender body but don't want the guards to get their fill of this sight, so I cover him with a bit of linen and a spare belt before I pick him up in my arms. It's good that I'm the best in everything. I can manage to mount my horse with the young male in my arms. And lead the horse with my knees. I turn to the guards. "Find out his name. He must be from the village with the Pharaoh's slaves. Ride there and find out who he is. It can't be that hard since his hair is so unusual. And find out where the bruises come from and report to me to the palace at once. And inform the guards and builder that I take this one to the palace for the time being, he is in no fit condition to work anyway." With that I'm off as fast as I can. Holding the young male close to me the whole ride, trying not to joist him too much on the fast ride home.

It doesn't take long and I bring him to my quarters at once, never putting him down until I reach my big and spacious bed. Once he's on that, I marvel in the beauty of his hair on my sheets. His ruby lips still partly open and a bit of colour is back to his cheeks. His hair is wet and tangled, spread wild around his face. I put one of my bed sheets up a little but leave his chest revealed. He is too beautiful to cover up all the way.

"I heard you returned, cousin, but instead of the guards you arrived with a young sleeping male? Care to explain why?" I turn to the voice in my doorway. Pharaoh Atemu is standing there with his tricoloured and spiky hair and his violet eyes. He looks over towards my bed and his eyes widen as he sees the young male there. So much for not letting him see him until it's too late. I see him walk closer to the young male and touch his hair. I can see in his eyes that he's interested in him too. I look down to him so I don't have to see the longing in my Pharaoh's eyes for the man I want. "Who is he?" He asks me.

"I'm not sure, yet. But I assume that he's a slave of yours that is working on the pyramid. He jumped of a cliff into the Nile." I keep looking at the blond and see the Pharaoh move one finger over the man's chest playing a little with his nipples.

I clench my hands into fists as I see them get hard under the playful hands of my Pharaoh. After that the finger moves to one of the older bruises on his soft skin. "What a waste, who did this to him?" Atemu asks me.

"I don't know yet, my Pharaoh, I sent the guards to find out more. That's why I came back without them." I watch him move his index finger over the ruby lips of the blond sleeping beauty on my bed. I can feel the nails of my fingers pressing into the skin on the inside of my hands and force them do loosen a little. He's not mine. I can't have him unless the Pharaoh parts with him willingly and it doesn't look like he will. And here I thought he has more feelings for his last favourite little slave boy. One that looked a lot like himself but smaller and a little pale. And the eyes had a different shade too. I can't remember his name but I remember seeing them together quite often, the little one always on the Pharaohs lap, sometimes even during important meetings or when the Pharaoh was sitting on his throne. He had never done so with another slave and I hoped on my ride back that his feelings for the other would stop him from taking this one as a bed slave, and make it easier for me to get, maybe buy him off the Pharaoh. But it seems like I was wrong.

"Let me know when you find out more." I watch him pick up the young, slender man from my bed and he adds "Until then, I'll take him with me."

"As you wish, my Pharaoh." I say, forcing the words out without letting them sound too angered but I am. How dare he take the only thing I want, he can't possibly care for him like I do. He has over 20 play toys at his disposal by now and after he only was with one for two months, how can he just switch and take this one from me? How dare he just take him away from me? I stare to the floor, unable to look at my Pharaoh with anything but pure hatred. I can't let him see that, he is still my Pharaoh. Still I glimpse up when he is about to walk out the door and I see my blond beauty in his arms, hanging lifeless. He isn't even supporting his head. I go over and lift his head a bit, gently moving it to rest against my Pharaohs shoulder feeling a pain in my chest that is stronger than I ever believed possible. But I have no choice than to let him go.

The Pharaoh looks up to me and says: "What do you say about a little game? And he will be the price."

I stare at him. He will be the price? Does it mean I can still get him? I just nod, no matter what, I will not lose the game. I always win, granted I win as long as I don't play against my cousin, the Pharaoh, since he never lost a game but this time he will. I want this young man more then he ever can, my motivation is bigger than his. I will win.

"Good. You know how much I love to play games. Listen, here are the rules: I will have to stay in the palace and can talk to him once he is awake and you will not be allowed to talk to him, but you can leave. The one, who knows what happened to him and why he jumped wins." I wish I could groan. I don't like that he has an advantage but as long as I hurry, I might be faster.

The guards hopefully have started the search for that information already. It had taken me half the night to return, if I hurry I'll be there by morning and back by noon. As long as the guards had uncovered the truth, I have a chance to be back before the young man wakes up. He must be exhausted and probably will sleep through the night and hopefully the most of the next day. "You´re not just going to wake him?" I ask, making sure that he won't try to speed up his progress.

"I promise and to ensure it, I will have your little brother, the young Mokuba, over at my quarters. So he will be able to see when he wakes up. If that's all right with you." I notice a curious look in Atemu's eyes like this game will give him some information he needs to have. I just don't know what that might be but maybe I'm misreading him and he is simply trying to confuse me to slow down my process.

"I'll send him right over." I say and start getting a few things that I might need on the ride ready and already call for the slave that is minding my younger sibling. Not that he still needs minding but he had liked the daughter of his former minder for a while and by now the younger girl was his minder and the older woman just a servant slave. I made sure the younger would be treated like a minder, my brother is 4 years younger then me and in my humble opinion he really shouldn't have a bed slave yet. The way it is now she has some power over him, she is two years ahead of him and a nice and gentle young maid.

The Pharaoh was gone by the time she arrived. "Serenity, finally what took you so long? Never mind, I need you to find my brother and get him to the Pharaoh. He has something to do there until I'm back, tell him not to leave the blond male's side until he is awake. And to make sure nothing wakes him ahead of time, understood?"

"Yes mater," she said with a bow and was out of the room. I swiftly go towards the stables for a fresh horse and get on my way, as fast as I can. Seems like I won't get any sleep tonight. But as long as I get that treasure that is sleeping in my Pharaohs room, one night without rest is more then appropriate as a price. I found him and refuse to lose him without a fight, not even to the Pharaoh.


	3. Think and know xxx Atemu POV xxx

**Chapter 3: Think and know**

Atemu's POV

This will be so easy. I might give the boy to my cousin anyway. I have my little Yugi and it is clear that Seto wants him. He has so little pleasure in life, he denies himself anything he doesn't need but he wants this young male. I wonder why he seems so important to him, is it just the body. Granted, his hair is rather radiant and his body beautifully shaped and the red lips look good enough to eat or at least taste and nibble a little. But I can't, my little Yugi will get jealous and even so he is way too good a boy to say it to his master and Pharaoh, I will still be able to see the pain in his eyes. I better call for him and tell him about the game and my intentions of giving the blond to my cousin, once I win the game and know I Seto simply loges for his body or if there is more to this which I really hope it isn't. I go to the door and tell one of the guards to go and fetch Yugi for me.

I'm expecting Mokuba to be here first, Seto is bound to send him before he will rest for the night, so he can leave for the slave village early in the morning. It is already late at night. I chuckle again, it will be so easy. Seto hasn't had a chance to rest since he left the last morning for the inspection and considering what he has told me, as well as the nice wet look he has, he also had a little swim in the Nile. He will need half a day to get there and most likely the guards won't start looking until the morning, they too will want to rest first. It must have been around sunset when he had found the blond. The guards won't ride back till past noon, no one rides through the midday sun unless they really have to and that means Seto will not be back until long past the next sunset. By then the blond will surely be awake and will have talked. No one denies the Pharaoh what he wants, most of all not a slave. He will talk as soon as he is awake, he won't have a choice.

I hear a horse outside and look out. Seto. He's leaving now? He isn't resting? Seems like I underestimate his longing for the golden haired man. I better hurry to find out the truth as soon as he wakes up. Even with the ride I doubt he will make it with the sun, he will need to rest there. And I'll find out the truth first. But if Seto feels the same way as I feel for Yugi, then he'll be here by noon. I know what I would do if this could give me Yugi. But to my luck, he already is mine.

Mokuba wasn't the first to appear, it is Yugi, asking: "Who is that?" and he looks over to the golden haired young male that is sleeping on my spacious bed. I can see the jealousy in his eyes and can't help but feel a little smug about it. He wants me for himself. He can't say it, since he is a slave and I'm the Pharaoh, but he really wants me. It's not just the act of a good little slave, it's real.

"Don't worry, little one." I held my arms open and he nearly jumped into my embrace, still with a questioning look on his adorable face.

"Who is he?" he asks again, still looking worried.

"He's just a slave. Seto seems to have found a liking to him and I play a little game with him." I say with a smile before giving Yugi a little kiss. "Don't worry, he is no where near as alluring as you are."

A knock on the door interrupts us. It must be Mokuba. My little Yugi once again looks questioningly and I just whisper "You'll find out more about that game soon, my little one," before I say "Come in," loud enough to make myself be heard outside.

In comes the young slave girl, who is the 'minder' of my young cousin Mokuba. He is 16 years old and considered a man, but still Seto insists to have someone mind him, more to keep the young brother company and everyone with eyes in their head can see, just how much Mokuba adores the young girl. "My apologies for interrupting you, my great Pharaoh, but Master Seto asked me to bring Master Mokuba." She said with a deep bow, looking straight to the floor. She seems to be rather shy or maybe it is just with my, since I'm so much higher up than a slave girl.

"Thank you, I'm expecting him." I say hoping it will calm the highly nervous looking girl.

I see Mokuba walk past her and he asks "Can Serenity stay, too?"

She looks at him scared but only for a second. Mokuba is now standing in between her and the bed and she looks right past Mokuba and towards the young man "Joey." She screeches and runs towards him.

How very interesting, that girl either is braver than I had given her credit for or she simply feels so closely for that man that she forgot everything around her. But either way, she knows him. This game is even easier than I thought, after all no one said I can't ask others in the palace. Mokuba looks towards her and is obviously hurt. He is the first to ask "How do you know that guy, Serenity?" The jealousy is so obvious in his voice that I'm surprised he isn't trying to strangle the blond, what did Serenity call him again? Oh yes, Joey. How interesting, one thing I already know his name and definitely earlier than Seto. He can only ride that fast and can't possibly even have made it to the village never mind asking around. He won't be back to tell me anything before I already know.

"Yes, Serenity, how do you know him, my dear? I'm dying to know more about him." I say and move my hand to offer her to sit next to the bed.

She stays kneeling next to the bed anyway and takes the young males hand in both of hers and says with a tear in her eye but with a small smile on her lips "He's my brother, my big brother. I haven't seen him for so long, not since mum." She stops with a blush.

"I see, you and your mother are the two that ran off about, let me think, 12 years it's ago, isn't it? And yes, it has been noticed but don't worry, I have no use of you in particular and Seto paid, now so I just pretend I don't know, please continue. I want to know more about him. I sort of need to." I can feel a smug smile on my lips, this is too easy not that I need to make her talk by being nice but Mokuba will be happy. And I like my little cousin and she might feel better and talk more easily with less brakes. I can't wait to tell Seto about it, I found all the information from HIS slave girl and he rides all the way to the village in the middle of the night.

"Mum ran, I didn't understand at the time but I think I do now." She lsays and a tear runs down her face while her smile disappears.

"Let me guess.. the guards were cruel or too harsh?" I guess.

"No, my Pharaoh. My father was. I didn't understand at the time but mother was always bruised and they would appear over night and most of the times Joey was, too. When we ran, I wanted Joey to come as well but mother said he didn't want to, but I know it was a lie. He stood there and said 'I love you' to me and had tears in his eyes, he wanted to come and be with me. He loved me, I know he did. But one day when I asked mother to go back for him she said no and that he is like father, and that it's better to get rid of them. I think she hates Joey, he did always look a lot like father but he wasn't like him, he is kind and gentle and.. Please Pharaoh, please what happened? Why is he not waking up from hearing us and why is he bruised?" I see more tears on her face and see Mokuba's worried look on her. He wants to protect her from the pain on her face that much is clear but there isn't much he can do.

"He jumped off a cliff, so I think he couldn't stand the beatings any longer. It seems a logical enough assumption." I say quietly knowing that these words will hurt her but she does deserve the truth and might find out anyway.

Serenity looked shocked and Mokuba said "But look, he is breathing. He is going to be fine, I'm sure."

"Thanks to your brother, Mokuba, he pulled him out of the Nile. Don't worry, Serenity, but he needs his rest. I thank you for helping me. And you both may stay for now, I'm sure Seto would like you to make sure I don't wake the little sleeping beauty he found. After all it was part of the game." I smile a smug smile since I already won.

"What game?" Serenity asked, sounding like a lion mother that was about to defend her young pup.

I find it amusing how protective the little sister can be. "Who finds out what happened to the poor boy and who he is. He is off to the village to gather intelligence."

"I'm afraid it will be hard for my master to win that one. I hope he forgives me for telling you all of it, my Pharaoh." Serenity said, looking once again worried.

"It's not like you had a choice, my dear, I asked after all. And it won't be hard, it is impossible to win. He needs to bring the information back before I get them. And since I have them, he is riding through the night for nothing." I pull Yugi in my arms and start kissing his beautiful lips. I leave Mokuba and Serenity to care for the young male on my bed and rather make out a little with my favourite slave. Making sure he knows that I don't care for the one resting between my sheets.

It's a long night and a long morning. Joey doesn't wake up till close to noon. Seto isn't back like expected. As he wakes up he looks around the room and Serenity is hugging him, saying: "Big brother, you're awake, finally. I was worried, you know. How are you, big brother? Are you hurt? Did father hurt you? Please tell me what happened." I smile. I don't even need to ask the boy to get the information I need. Silence the blond is just lying on the bed, not moving at all, he looks around for a moment but then silent tears start to run don his cheeks and nothing else. "Joey?" Serenity said again, but nothing. Maybe the fall was too much. He continues to cry, sobs shaking his entire body but no sound is coming from him.

Maybe he had lost his voice at some point. Well, it didn't matter. I have my information. "Leave him Serenity, I'm sure it was a bit much last night, he still needs some peace."

Serenity nodded and held his hand and whispered to the young man "I'm here, big brother. It's okay, it's over. You're safe now." I walk over to get a better look at the young man, now that he is awake. But as soon as I got too close to Serenity, he suddenly jumped up and in front of her. He is shaking on his feet but stood his ground never the less, looking at me with a fire in is eyes that tells me to not dare as to lay as much as my little finger on his sister. I chuckled, he was definitely made for Seto. I'm not for the feisty type but Seto loved challenges. I step closer but he pushed me away. He really is feisty.

"Joey, oh by all the gods, don't do that. Please, my Pharaoh, forgive. He didn't know you, please don't harm my brother, he would never harm his Pharaoh knowingly, I beg of you." But Joey still stood his ground, he still was in front of her. I wondered what was going through his head. It looked like he wanted to protect her. Hardly able to stand on his legs still with fire in his eyes, eyes that have an amazing shade. A bit like melted gold or honey and alive with fire. He is feisty all right, so feisty that I wonder how much his father had needed to torment him to drive him of a cliff and right into the Nile at his peak.

"Relax Joey, I have no intention to harm your sister or you for that matter. But you better not dare to be that rude to your Pharaoh again." I smile but Joey doesn't move. Serenity is pulling him back to the bed whispering to Joey to stop and just lay down, that she is save and he is too, at least as long as he won't anger the Pharaoh. She also stutters apologies about her brother's behaviour, excusing it with the resent events that accrued to him, as well as that he has no knowledge on how his Pharaoh looks.

Soon after but still before noon, I hear hooves of a single horse again. I look to Yugi and over to the window, he knows what I want already and looks out of the window and says "High priest Seto is back, my Pharaoh."

"Faster than I thought. I have to give him that.. But still too late." I smile it was a tough call, if Serenity didn't happen to know the boy I would have lost unable to question a mute man.

I wait for him to appear in the room and again he is faster than I thought but in desperate need of a bath. His eyes go to Joey, who might be sitting on the bed, but his eyes were still threatening and he was ready to jump up any second, it was plain to see and seemed to not only surprise my priest but also disappoint him. Well no surprise there, he probably knows that he has lost. I grin at him triumphantly, as he asks looking more defeated than ever "I guess he talked then?"

I can hear the pain. I will have to tell him soon that I don't intend on keeping my price but let him have the feisty boy. "Master, may I speak?" Serenity asks timidly.

"Why not dear, go ahead." I tell her, why not let his own slave tell him that he lost and that the clue he rode like a madman for was right under his nose.

"Master, I'm sorry I haven't known about the game you were involved in and told my Pharaoh what I knew about my older brother here." Seto's look is priceless "And I also told him that I think that our father used to hit mother and him and probably caused the bruises. But my brother has yet to make a sound." She has a smug smile on her face and Seto started to look the same.

Why does he suddenly look triumphant? "In that case my Pharaoh, I win."

"WHAT? But I don't need your information, I already know everything." I say this is ridicules.

"So her THINKING is enough for you to KNOW?" I can literally feel my face fall, he is right. I can only assume Seto must be more certain. But I do not lose, I never lose... how can I lose? No, I'm not giving up yet.

"Then lets see if I'm right and if I am and know at least the same than you do, then I still win. For the clues I have are so easy to read, that I'm indeed certain." I can see that he doesn't like that, no surprise there. He knows I won't admit a lost easily and he really must want Joey.

"As my Pharaoh wishes. Mokuba leave, Serenity make sure he isn't eavesdropping" Seto orders.

"Yes, master." Serenity says, while Mokuba just whines "Just when it gets interesting." I wonder if Seto deems Mokuba too young for the details or rather wants to spare Serenity to have to listen to what her brother went through.


	4. Just a toy xxx Joey POV xxx

**Chapter 4: Just a toy**

Joey's POV

I awake in a spacious room, resting on a soft bed. Where is this? I remember that I jumped into the Nile from my cliff, my hideout. I must be dead and the afterlife seems to be much better than my former, but I refuse to believe it yet. I won't let my hopes get up just to watch them crumble like so many times before. I don't deserve happiness so why should I have found it? Suddenly I feel someone hugging me and freeze, I remember my fathers touches, what he had done again and again the last time the evening before I jumped. But this arms are different slender and gentle, still I fear the worst, I never got disappointed when assuming it before, for it always comes true.

I hear a voice, a woman's voice "Big brother, you're awake, finally. I was worried, you know. How are you, big brother? Are you hurt? Did father hurt you? Please, tell me what happened." Do my ears deceive me? Big brother? Is this young woman Serenity? She has the same eyes but what is my sister doing here? "Joey?" the woman that might be Serenity, says again. A moment of silence, no it can't be my sister. If this is the after life then my sister is dead, but how, she couldn't be dead she deserved better, she deserved someone to protect her not a worthless mutt for a brother, so why did she end up in the same place I did? Had she died? Or have I been saved, have I not even been granted death?

"Leave him Serenity, I'm sure it was a bit much last night, he still needs some peace." Who is that? Giving orders to my baby sister. Granted, she's not a baby any longer but still, I want to protect her she deserves to be protected, she even deserves someone better then me to do so. The young man who spoke is dressed like a Pharaoh, am I still alive and I'm in the palace but how could I end up here? I remember the hand and the arm pulling on me. Had I been dragged out and brought in front of the Pharaoh to punish me for trying to get away in death? I'm his slave and I'm not allowed to escape not even with death.

"I'm here, big brother, it's okay, it's over. You´re safe now." Safe? How can anyone ever be safe when life is utter darkness? How can I be safe when I'm not even capable of killing myself? Father was right, I'm nothing and worthless, I can't do anything. Not even die.

The man, that might be a Pharaoh, walks closer and is getting closer to my sister. No, I can't lose her again. I can't lose again to someone stronger. I couldn't protect my beloved mother but I will protect my sister, I will not fail with that. Serenity is my light, the only one in this darkness of my life. I will not lose her, no matter what. I protect her or die trying. I jump up and in front of my sister. I feel weak, I must have gotten close to death, yet I have been denied the entrance to the afterlife. I only got weaker and feel like my legs will give in any second but I stay. I force them to hold my body up, I need to be strong, for once in my life I need to be strong. I look at him warningly not daring to say anything, in case he really is the Pharaoh. Even so I still want to die, I don't want to risk my sisters life. He comes closer. No, I can't fail my sister. I push him away, Pharaoh or no Pharaoh, I'm not letting him push around Serenity. "Joey, oh by all the gods, don't do that. Please, my Pharaoh, forgive him. He didn't know you, please don't harm my brother. He would never harm his Pharaoh knowingly, I beg of you." My sister pleads.

So he is the Pharaoh, it doesn't matter. I'm dead now anyway, like I wanted to be. But I will fight for her till my last breath. Even with my legs losing more and more strength. "Relax Joey, I have no intention to harm your sister or you, for that matter. But you better not dare to be that rude to your Pharaoh again." he says and smiles. I hate him, he looks like he can do whatever he wants with us, like I could do nothing to stop him. And what is worse, I know that he is right and he knows that I know, but still I won't leave Serenity unprotected. But she herself pulls me back and keeps whispering to me to stop and that we are both safe, if I just don't anger the Pharaoh. I don't care about my safety but if she says that she is safe, I will let them be. For now at least. But I still don't like it. I sit down on the bed but keep an eye on the Pharaoh and I'm ready to jump up any second, no matter how heavy my legs feel. It's silent for a while. I see the Pharaoh moving after a while, just changing his attention from us to another guy and looking to the window. It's when I notice that I can hear a horse, surely that can't be too unusual in the palace. The one the Pharaoh looks at, looks like a younger and paler version of himself but isn't dressed like he's related to a Pharaoh. It's too plain, he looks more like a servant, a rich one, but a servant. He has some gold jewellery, not much but enough to be something enough to make me doubt that he is a slave, more likely a servant of the Pharaoh. After he walks to the window and looks out, anyone in the room seems to watch him, he says "High priest Seto is back, my Pharaoh."

And the Pharaoh replies "Faster than I thought. I have to give him that. But still too late."

Too late? Too late for what? What are they playing at? Again everyone is quiet. They must be waiting but since everyone in Egypt is high on hygiene, I assume it will be a while, he'll need to wash and change after the ride. But I was mistaken. Someone appears. Not washed or changed for a while. He looks around and straight into my eyes. I wonder what he's thinking. For some reason he looks disappointed, sad and somewhat lost, while the Pharaoh has a smug smile on his face. I wonder why.

"I guess he talked then?" the man says. He has blue eyes, that look so sad, as he says these words. Part of me wants to jump up and help him but my sister is still behind me and who knows if he might be a threat to her. And at any rate he is nothing to me why should I even feel the urge? I don't understand it myself. But I wonder what he means by saying "He talked then?". Who talked about what?

"Master, may I speak?" Serenity asks timidly and I wonder who she is addressing. She looks at the new man in the room with the blue eyes, the one that must be high priest Seto, considering what the Pharaoh look alike had said.

"Why not, dear, go ahead." The Pharaoh himself says, so maybe she meant him? Was he still her master? Mother ran off with her, so why should he still own her? Had they found her and if so, what had they done to mother?

"Master, I'm sorry. I haven't known about the game you were involved in and told my Pharaoh what I knew about my older brother here." It sounds more like Seto is her master now, the way she looks at him and talks about Master and Pharaoh as different people. Seto looks like he's surprised, to say the least and shocked about what is going on here. "And I also told him that I think, that our father used to hit mother and him and probably caused the bruises. But my brother has yet to make a sound." And if they want me to say something, I'm sure to stay silent. I don't like how they make my sister sound so timid and address them with "Master". It's the life of a slave I know that, but she is my sister and I want her to be happy, I want her to have a better life, unlike me she deserves it. And anyway why should I speak It's not like their talking to me. Every one but my sister is talking about me not one of them talks like I'm even here. they talk about me ask about me for some unknown reason but not one seems to care what I think not one really said anything to me no one but my sister and even she had been told to stop and was now talking to THEM about me like I'm not even in the room. Non of them care so why should I talk to any of them. Why should I give them what they want when they don't even treat me like I'm present.

Seto's face changes. He suddenly looks like a winner instead of a looser.

"In that case, my Pharaoh, I win." he says with a smug look.

"WHAT? But I don't need your information, I already know everything." He obviously disagrees completely his face looks like there really was no way that Seto could even dare to say that.

"So her THINKING is enough for you KNOWING?" Another smug smile is on Seto's face when he says this.

I like the look on the Pharaoh´s face now. He lost, serves him right, the arrogant young man. Just out of his baby shoes and behaves like he is a god. Okay technically here every Pharaoh is, but still it's no need to look down like that on the rest of us. We have feelings too. Everyone, slave, servant, guard and merchant everyone has feelings. No matter of rang or power. Everyone feels pain and sadness, love and hope. Some more pain others more hope but everyone feels. Why can't they see that I have feelings to, Why does no one care what I feel?

"Then lets see if I'm right and if I am and know at least the same than you do, then I still win. For the clues I have are so easy to read, that I'm indeed certain." No surprise, the spoilt brat never lost. He changes the rules as he goes along. And if he decides who is right, no one can say anything against him. It's so not fair. Seto seems to know the same but still looks determined to win. I don't really care. Why should I? All I want is for the pain to end. The pain that never leaves my side. The pain form my wounded body but also my soul and heart. I want it to end, I want to forget what happened I want to disappear from this world and hide from my past and pain.

"As my Pharaoh wishes. Mokuba leave, Serenity make sure he isn't eavesdropping" This Seto says.

"Yes, Master." Serenity says now, my sister. I look around and notice for the first time another that stood close to her from the start in the corner

"Just when it gets interesting." He whines but dares to take my sisters hand and pulls her out. I take her other hand and look as threateningly as I can to the young raven haired male that tries to take my sister away.

But she just says "It's okay, I'm safe with Mokuba. He won't hurt me and I'm safe here. This is my home and I'm happy, Joey, don't worry. Just please, be good here. I don't want to lose you again either, you know. And if you're good maybe you can stay and work here too and we can be together, please."

I see the blue eyed man that is in need of a bath walk closer to me and he leans down. I freeze again. Too close, he is taller stronger and more powerful and I'm weakened and now he is so close he could touch me too close. But this man only whispers very quietly, so no one can hear but me and his voice makes me shiver and his breath that touches my ear makes the hair in the back of my neck stand up, not in a bad way, but it feels strange. I feel like I need to run to hide and escape like there is danger in that feeling I get. But I don't understand why. "Let her go, she'll be safe and I don't want her to have to listen to what your father did to you. I'm sure you don't want that either."

WHAT IN ALL OF THE GODS NAMES ARE THEY PLAYING? Why does he know? Why does he care and why will he tell anyone? I don't get it what is going on. Where did I end up in?

But I let go of her hand and nod. I really don't want her to know, it's bad enough that it happened and that if I have to go back, it will continue and that these two seemed to know or at least Seto does and will tell the Pharaoh and the little look alike seems to be staying, too. WHY? Why does he have t tell them my shame. I don't want to hear it I want to forget it I want to leave it behind why do I have to go through this? Will this darkness never end? Has it already trapped me for all eternity? Why? Am I really that bad? Am I really that worthless that I don't even deserve death?

Once Serenity and the raven haired young boy who they had called Mokuba are gone, the Pharaoh sits on the bed next to me making me move away a little while he says "Let's hear, Seto, what information do you have that I don't have from his sister?"

Seto looks at me almost apologising. I just look away, I don't want his pity. I want his knife. I want him to make it end. "I assume you know that his mother left with his sister, leaving him behind and not because she couldn't take him but because she didn't want to?" Does he look angry? No. I must be wrong, why would he be, it's not like he cares. Nobody cares for me. I wouldn't deserve it anyway.

"I do, as well as that his father was quite abusive towards the mother and him and the only thing that was assumed was that it continued. And it's quite likely, after all a leopard doesn't change his spots." The pharaoh says with his smug smile.

Seto looks upset as he hears it, obviously he had hoped that he hasn't had that information.

"Do you also know how far the abuse got?" I look away, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to remember it. I don't want to be here. "Or that he got hit at the start, trying to save his mother who then said that she hated him, for making it worse? Or that she threatened her eight year old son, that she would kill him if he followed them? A neighbour had heard it. Or do you know that Joey had to fill in for all the work that his mother used to do in the house and I mean ALL the THINGS she had to do for HIM?"

I feel two arms around me at once, the smaller look alike suddenly had hugged me. Tears in his eyes, and said "Poor Joey, that must be so hard to hear such hard words from your mother, after trying so hard to help." I look down at him, about to push him away with what little strength I have left, I don't want his pity any more than that of the others, but he looks so innocent and more like a child. Instead of pushing him roughly, I just remove his hands with mine and move myself away a little. The boy still looks like he is about to cry.

The Pharaoh comes over to him and says "What do you think my little Yugi? Who wins?"

"That's not fair." Seto says, before the spiky haired youth has a chance "He's your bed slave and favourite on top. He won't risk it and never go against your wishes."

Bed slave? He's a slave, too? Obviously bed slaves where treated a hell of a lot different than the ones out on the pyramids. But I don't care I wouldn't want to change with him. I know how much it hurts to be used I know the feeling it leaves you with. I wonder if they send me back to it. I wonder if anyone could care about anyone so little to sent them back to such a live. They probably can. especially when it's about me. My own parents didn't care for me in the least because I'm worthless and not good enough for them, how can THEY care a high priest and a pharaoh. How could the two most powerful man in all of Egypt care for a worthless street dog like me. If they would I would beg them for mercy, I would beg them to bring me back and throw me back into the Nile.

"To be honest," the young slave said, "my Pharaoh, I don't really want you to win and I think that master Seto has a point, too. But you did find out so much, enough in my opinion so, master, do you really need to win this Joey as another bed slave?"

"WIN? WIN ME AS A WHAT?" I shout out, breaking my silence for the first time. I need to know this now. I'm not a bed slave, granted I am a slave and my owner can choose as for what kind of work he will use me, but why in all of the gods names should anyone ever want me for THAT and what was that about winning me? I literally already belong to the Pharaoh and at any rate, why would anyone even try to win me? Not to mention two at once fighting over who is to get me. For all that is holy, I'm still a human being. I hate this life, I hate being a slave and being treated like I'm just a piece that can be used as whatever it suited them. But this, playing a stupid game over me. I'm not just a thing, I'm not just a toy, am I? Why? Why do I have to stay alive for THIS?

"Oh, you can speak?" The Pharaoh asks in surprise.

And Seto answers the Pharaoh, before Joey can say anything "And sing beautifully as I happen to know as well, unlike you obviously. So I believe I won."

They aren't even listening to me! The other slave is standing next to me again and says "Don't worry it will be all right, either way." It will be all right? How can my life ever be all right? How can THIS make it any better? It feels like the darkness is just trying to trap me even deeper in it. With no way to escape, I'm trapped. It doesn't matter who will be my master, either way, I'll be nothing but a toy. Why?

"I'm not just some damn toy. Just because I'm a slave doesn't mean I have no feelings. I don't want to be used like a mare play toy by them, by neither one. And I won't" I say to the small slave, knowing they won't care, knowing they won't even listen but I make sure they are listening this time, I spit right on the high priest shoes. Let him hang me for it. Not as nice a death as the fall and peaceful drowning I had intended but better than this for sure. I should have known that the gods won't let me get out of this darkness that easily. At least I got to see my sister one more time and she had looked happy enough, all things considered. A small light, like the star. Maybe the gods did take pity on my soul and granted me to see her, before allowing me to leave this world by whatever means they will see fit. I look to the floor, waiting for what they will say. I have spit at a high priest and refused the Pharaoh, after having pushed him away earlier on. I'm dead and I will welcome it.

"I think, my little Yugi, you get your wish. I don't like feisty, Seto lets end the game with a draw and you can have him and do as you please." For crying out loud, I had refused the Pharaoh and his high priest and to top it of, pushed the Pharaoh and spit on the high priest and I'm still ignored and left alive? Why in all the gods names won't somebody just kill me and end my pain? Why can't anybody end my suffering or at least let me end it myself why did they have to go and save me in the first place? I just want it all to end is that to much to ask? I gave up hope for a better future a long time ago all I want now is the end why can't I even get that? Why do I have to walk in darkness with no hope for a way out not even in death?

"As you wish, my Pharaoh." Seto says and smiles a very smug smile like he has won and it just isn't official, but still he has won. And maybe he did. After all he has gotten 'the price toy' but to me the real winner is the darkness who once again settles over my life.


	5. Feisty? xxx Joey POV xxx

**Chapter 5: Feisty?**

Joey's POV

Seto looks at me with his smug triumphant smile plastered on his face and holds out one hand towards me, he says "Come." Sure, I just spit at him telling him I don't want to be either ones toy and now this.

Was he even listening? "For you, never!" I say coldly, hoping he gets the double meaning.

The Pharaoh obviously does. He starts laughing and says "Seems like you're going to have soooo much fun, cousin."

Cousin? Great, I never knew that being an arrogant dick could have a genetic reason. So much for a little light in my next life. If this can be considered another life, for it sure is different enough from my old one, but it seems to be about as bright with a master that wants to use me and two mighty men fighting about who gets to pleasure himself on my cost.

No, it's not. Serenity, what did I just do? What am I thinking? My sister is here and if I'm good I might see her sometimes. I got the little light I asked for. What else could someone like me even hope for? I'm nothing and worthless but the gods have granted my wish, different then I had planed but they have granted it. And what can I do now but do whatever I will be asked. Can I really refuse him? Probably not. Serenity is here. What if he will get mad with me and takes it out on her? She called him "Master". He owns her, like he now owns me. What will happen to my sister if I don't obey? Will he take it out on her and hurt my beloved little sister? I still want to die, I still want to end my pain but can I do it? Now that I have Serenity, now that she needs me to keep her safe? Now it seems like I have no choice but to live, and to bare the pain that I know will come. It's the only thing I can do for her.

At least I have Serenity close to me, all I dared to ask for was a light as small as the star and Serenity was more. She is my live now and I will have to be good. I'll have to put up with this arrogant guy for my little sister sake. I have to protect her. I can only hope that she isn't in the same position. That she isn't a bed slave but doing some other work for this arrogant guy that is now my master. For he doesn't deserve her.

He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room and I let him. My legs are still weak and shaky but I let him pull me along and walk as good as I can. He looks surprised maybe he is expecting that he has to drag me wherever it is he's taking me. Most likely his room so he can use my body. I remember the other bed slave I saw today. I think his name was Yugi. The Pharaoh had called him his little Yugi. He had looked like he enjoys the pharaohs attention a great deal. Like he loved to be touched by his master. He even had hinted that he wants him for himself and dislikes the idea of him winning a new slave. Is my master expecting me to act like that? Can I act like that? No I can't, I still remember the pain I can still feel it. My wounds aren't even healed yet and he wants to... no, I can't. How can I let him do THAT? But how can I not? I have to let him, for Serenity's safety. Only the gods know what he will do if I can't pleasure him the way he wants me to. And father used to always tell me what a disappointment I am. I can't disappoint this man, I have to somehow manage to pleasure him but how? I can already feel my stomach turning around inside of me and my body starts shaking and tears are building in my eyes and I already can hardly keep them from falling down. I don't want to have to go through this I want to die, to go from this world and leave the pain behind. But I can't I have finally a little light in the darkness and have to protect her. And the only way is by walking willingly deeper into the darkness. Why? Why do I have to live like this? Am I really that bad? Am I really that worthless? Don't I deserve any happiness at all?

My new master opens a door and leads me inside. I go, without putting up a fight and he looks even more surprised at my suddenly submissive behaviour. My legs are shaking with weakness as well as fear by now, I can hardly walk anymore but I have to pull through and be strong for once.

I want to fight him, I want to at least try. Knowing full well that it's hopeless. He looks so strong, his body so muscular and he's taller on top of it and his power seems to radiate out from him and fill the air around him. But I still want to fight him, to not let him have the satisfaction of getting me that easily. Of being able to just use me without my permission. But that will only make matters worse for Serenity.

I look around the room while my new master Seto is closing the door. It's not a bedroom. It's a room with a huge bath. Big enough to stand and even swim a little in the water. No wonder this cousins are so arrogant they are spoiled rotten. I can still feel my body shiver and fight the tears that are about to brim over and escape from my eyes. "Are you all right, my little Puppy?" PUPPY? What? Now I'm a dog instead of a toy? Great, is that a promotion? I want to spit at him and tell him off but I bite my lip to stop myself. I have to be good. I have to be a good little slave. A good little street dog for my new master so he won't take the only light in my never ending darkness.

I put my hands in front of my face afraid that I can't stop the tears from falling much longer as he opens the simple belt that is holding my loincloth and takes both off of me. I shiver again, not because of the temperature it's warm in here, nearly too warm. I don't shiver from weakness either, at least not only. It's the fear from the pain that makes me shiver.

"Are you all right, my little Puppy?" he asks again. I want to scream at him from the top of my lungs.

I want to scream 'How can you even ask that when you're about to use my body for your own sick pleasure? How can you ask that when you're moments away from causing me the worst possible pain? When you're going to violate me and making me hate myself, making me feel dirty and ashamed of myself for not even putting up a fight. How can you ask me that while I'm terrified that if I'm not good enough you will hurt her and leave me in absolute darkness again? How can you ask me that when your about to make everything worse than before? How can I possibly be all right?

He grabs my wrists and pulls my hands away from my face and I can't keep the tears any longer as I see his face in front of mine. One single tear is escaping and falling down my face. I try to turn to hide it but he sees. _Please__don't__hurt__Serenity_is all I can think of as he pulls me closer. So close that my head rests against his strong and muscular bare chest. We both are completely naked and I shiver again as I realise this.

"It's okay, my little Puppy. Whatever has happened to you, it's over. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. No one will dare to touch you from now on. It's all over. Everything will be all right. I promise." 'LIAR' I want to scream. 'YOU will touch me. YOU will hurt me. NOTHING is going to be all right, nothing but maybe that I can see Serenity.' My sister and the light in the dark. And the reason that I swallow these words and allow him to hold me.

He sighs and lifts me gently, just a little. Just enough to lift me into the water with him. I can feel the warm water on my skin. It helps to relax, at least a little. I also notice his heart beats much more slowly than my terrified heart. His breathing is slower, too. I wonder if he notices that. I wonder if that's why he was asking if I'm all right. Still what a pointless thing to ask, considering that he is about to use me.

One of his arms is around my waist, the other hand is going through my hair, patting me like the worthless street dog I am. He stays like that with me for what seems to be an eternity and I start to relax a bit more. Still I feel my body tensing a little as he starts to wash my hair with the hand that had patted me like a dog before. I look at him for a moment, afraid to see lust in his eyes but I do start to wonder how long? How long until he uses me? But his eyes show no lust. He smiles at me in a way I have never seen anyone use, not for me at least. It's the same way the Pharaoh had smiled for his slave, Yugi. I wonder what it means. Does it mean I'm just his favourite toy? Yugi is the Pharaohs favourite this man said. I wonder how many bed slaves my master has. The way Yugi had pleaded not to get another one, it had sounded like the Pharaoh has quite the collection. How many does this priest have?

I keep looking into his eyes, while he is washing out my hair. His eyes are hypnotic, such a deep blue. Somehow they look lonely, begging for me to stay. How silly of me. He has gods know how many bed slaves and as a high priest he has so many other people working for him, he has his cousin, the Pharaoh, and the other raven haired boy? I wonder who he is? Mokuba, I've never heard that name before. Seto was heard of as the cool and hard high priest, his inspections were feared. I suddenly remember, it was such a day. He was there. He must have seen me jump and most likely got his guards to fish me out. I pity whoever had to jump into the current to save me. A slave that didn't want to be saved.

Maybe the guards aren't that much better off than a slave. No they are, they can choose. They can leave and try to be something else. I don't have that freedom. I am, what I'm told to be. A worker on the Pyramid one day, a bed slave the next. Only existing for my masters pleasure. I feel sick again and tears are filling up my eyes once again. I want to fight, to run, to hide, to die, anything but stay. But I can't. I'm a slave. I don't have the choice. I don't have the freedom to do as I please, I have to do what my master pleases. Another tear runs down and Seto looks worried again.

"Why so sad, Puppy? Tell me what you want? What can I do to make you feel better?" he asks. Doesn't he know already? Can't he see what I want?

"Let me die." I whisper. Even with my sister as a small light. Life is still so hard. I still want it to end but I can't. I can't hurt myself or it will only hurt her more than me. I see his eyes tearing up, I wonder why.

"I can't, I don't want to lose you. Isn't there anything I can do that makes you happy to live?" He asks. What a stupid question.

I don't need to think about that. There is only one thing I want, my sister. "Serenity" I whisper, unable to say more. Why does it hurt so much to talk, why does it even hurt to just to breath, why does it hurt to simply live? Life shouldn't hurt, should it?

"You can see her after the bath, if you like. She is looking a bit after my little brother. You saw him earlier, his name is Mokuba. Your mother used to mind him when he was smaller but he never liked her and considering what she did to you, I don't like her any more either. After he grew older and didn't need a minder he started to rebel against your mothers orders and became quite a handful, always on the bring of causing trouble, I asked Serenity to try and keep him out of it. She is the only one he really listens to. He listens to me but only while I'm around. When I'm busy, he's causing trouble unless Serenity talks him out of it and for her he behaves like a little angle. That's all she has to do and that for she will have plenty of time for you too my little Puppy. And you can see her whenever you want to."

Whenever I want to? Does he really mean it? And my sister isn't forced to do anything she doesn't want to do by him? Not like me? But there is something else. Mother at least was here. What will she do if she sees me here? Will she kill me for following? Could she really do that? I still wish I could die but I don't want to be killed by my own mother. I still hope somewhere inside of me that she can forgive me for making it worse, that she comes to love me. Even if I'm not worth it.

"Mother?" I ask, I need to know if she is still here. I wonder if he understands what I want or what I need to know.

It seems like he does when he says "Don't worry, she can't harm you, but she is here. If you want, you can see her but if you rather not, I'll make sure you don't have to and don't worry about Serenity. Your mother can not stop you from seeing each other and she can not do anything to your sister for seeing you. You're both safe."

After saying that, he lifts me out of the water and starts drying me. I don't even try to move and let him do it. I can feel my body tense once again. It won't be long any more. Now that the worthless street dog's body is clean, he will use me for sure. Again I feel the urge to fight him, to rip the towel out of his hands and around my naked body and scream at him to just leave me alone, to stop touching me, to hide even. But I don't. He promised me that I can see Serenity, so I have to be strong, so he will keep that promise. I have to stay and let him do what he wants and pray that it will be enough, that he doesn't expect anything from me, for I don't know what I could do, to look even remotely as wanting as Yugi did.

After I'm dry, he dries himself of and then picks up some oil and rubs it into my skin. He touches me everywhere. Well at least almost everywhere. He leaves the most intimate parts out and I have to admit that I'm grateful he does. For even so, I also have to admit that his touches are relaxing me again and feel somewhat nice. Even I still fear the pain that is about to come. I know it will.

While he is rubbing in the oil, he asks "What are you afraid of?" I look at him. How can he ask that? I want to scream again, how he can even dare to ask that, doesn't he know? He is about to use me, to do unspeakable painful things to me and he asks me what I'm afraid of?

"There it is again, the fire in your eyes but still you don't fight back. The same fire you had when you told me you'd never 'come' for me. Still now you hold back. What are you afraid of, why aren't you the feisty little thing you've been,when you woke up?" Is he honestly just asking me that?

How many stupid questions can one moron ask? He must know better than me what happens if I misbehave. "Serenity." I whisper again, unable to say the whole thing. Unable to voice my fear of losing my sister, my light in the dark. He looks me in the eyes for a moment and I wonder what he is thinking of me right now? Most of all I'm wondering if the same moron that keeps asking those pointless things can be smart enough to get what I mean.

I feel him pulling me closer for a moment and he's pressing his lips on mine but not for long. Just one short kiss, gentle and careful. My first kiss. For everything my father had done, he hadn't kissed me. I wasn't good enough, he just used me and threw me aside. Not that I wanted to be kissed by him or anyone. Now Seto does it and it feels good, it makes me feel a little like he cares, his warm lips pressing against mine. Soft and gentle, not forceful at all and after that he grabs a loincloth and fastens it with a golden belt that had ruby's on it. I blush. That is way over my stand. I'm just a slave, I'm not supposed to wear something like that.

I wonder as to why he is dressing me at all? I thought he wanted to use me. Make me his bed slave. One of many toys. And then he talks again and I can't believe his words. "I will never hurt you or your sister. No matter what you do, I wouldn't punish your sister for it. And I can't hurt you. And if you fight me on every step of the way, I will still love you and treasure you for you're more valuable to me than my own life. I won't force you to do anything but be by my side and that only in the small hope, that one day you'll come to feel for me what I feel for you. You said we, the pharaoh and I, would treat you like a toy but listen, Yugi is much more to the Pharaoh than a toy. He is his confidant and lover, his life and light in the dark. And I believe, like everyone else, that Yugi truly feels the same for the pharaoh. And I do for you and hope that one day I can be the same for you and until that day, I will do whatever I can to make you happy. And if I have to wait forever for your love, than I will wait for all eternity."

Is he serious? He wants me to fight back? And most of all he called me his light in the dark. What does he even know about darkness? And how can he even hope for me to love him? But most of all, how can he say he wants to treasure me? How can he love me? I'm not worth being loved, not even by a jerk like him. He just wants to talk me into showing affection, so using me will be more enjoyable to him. But I'm not foolish enough to fall for it. I know what I am. I know that I'll never be a treasure and that I'm nothing.

He takes my hand again and pulls me into the bed room and pushes me onto the bed . I tense up more but he only smiles at me and says "You need to rest, I'll call for Serenity to keep you company. You just stay where you are, my little Puppy." He walks towards the door.

Well, he wanted me to fight him, so I grab one of the cushions on the bed and throw it towards him, hitting him right in the back of his head. He turns with a smile on his face "I'm not a damn Puppy, so quit calling me that." After all I'm a worthless street dog, a mutt and no cute little loved Puppy.

"You're right." he says and throws the cushion back, but I catch it. "You're a treasure. But Puppy sounds cute and you're definitely feisty enough, my sweet little love."


	6. Alone? xxx Serenity POV xxx

**Chapter 6: Alone?**

Serenity's POV

I wonder what Joey is doing now? While I sit here listening to master Mokuba's lessons. Oh please gods, let him be all right. Whatever the pharaoh and master Seto are planning, please let Joey be all right. I haven't seen my older brother for so long, I want to know what happened to him. Why did he jump off a cliff? Was it fathers fault? Did he cause the bruises I saw on my brothers skin? Oh dear brother, what happened and why wouldn't you speak to me? I look out the window and see that the sun has wandered a good bit since I left my brother in my Pharaohs room. I had to leave him again. It sort of felt like when mother had pulled me from his side. I know it is different but then again maybe it's not. We're both just slaves and I don't even know why he is here, why has master Seto brought him after fishing him out of the Nile? And what will happen to him now that he is awake? Will they let him stay or sent him back? Will I see him again or wass that the last time I'll ever see my older brother? I want to run to him so much but I can't. I'm only a slave and have to do as master Seto and master Mokuba command. The lesson ends and I walk master Mokuba towards his rooms, so he can prepare for dinner.

"Serenity, are you all right?" Master Mokuba's voice sounds worried.

I try to smile and say "Off course, Master."

"Don't lie to me, Serenity. I've known you for so long, please be honest with me. What is bothering you?" I can see his worry in his eyes.

I don't want him to worry to much and tell him. "I'm just a little worried about my older brother, do you think, that maybe I could see him for a moment? I'd be ever so grateful."

"I'll talk to Seto during dinner and get him to let you see him, don't worry. I promise you'll get to see him." He says and smiles at me.

"Oh thank you, master. You're too kind to me." I'm so happy I will get to see my brother. Mokuba has never let me down before, he is always so good and kind to me, much more than other masters to their slaves.

After Mokuba is ready, I walk with him towards the dinning room but I don't reach it. On the way we meet master Seto.

"Serenity, I was looking for you. I need you to look after Joey for me, you'll find him in my room. I'll send food for the two of you up, so make sure he eats enough. I need him to get his strength back." Seto orders his tone cold as usual but there is an intensity in his eyes that I've never noticed before.

"Yes master, I'm on my way, master." I can't believe it, Mokuba didn't even need to ask him but still he would have. So I turn to him before I leave and say: "Please excuse me, master Mokuba and thank you for your kind offer from before again." And with that I leave.

I can hear Seto ask him, what offer I was talking about and him answering "I offered to get you and our dear cousin to let her see her brother, she was worried all afternoon."

"She will get to see him whenever he wishes to see her from now on." I wonder what Master Seto meant with that but I can't hear them any more and I don't want to stop and listen in.

I want Joey. I run through the palace until I'm in front of Master Seto's rooms, knowing that my master is at dinner I run right in and want to shout for my brother, but I see him before I can. He's on the big spacious bed of Master Seto and he's asleep. I watch him for a moment, content at how peaceful he looks. I notice the change of clothes and the new belt. Why is he wearing such a pretty belt? He's a slave, we're not supposed to have such finery. The only slaves I know that have a little are... Oh gods, no he can't be like my Pharaoh's bed slaves? Yugi is the only slave I know with so much finery but all of his highness bed slaves have some kind of finery. But whose is he then? The pharaoh's? No, he is so into Yugi that he won't have another, at least not any time soon. Considering the bed he is currently on he might be Master Seto's. Was that what the game was about? Did he win my brother? No, the pharaoh never loses but maybe he got him otherwise. But master Seto never had a bed slave. He hardly has any slaves. Only mother and me and even us only for master Mokuba's sake. Oh gods, I forgot mother. She works in the kitchen and brings the food for Master Seto and Mokuba when needed. She will see Joey. How will she react? She is still talking so badly of my beloved brother. I need to protect him from her. She might shout at him or hurt his feelings. And my poor brother obviously had been through more then his fair share I have to stop him from having to hear her hatred.

I walk up to my sleeping brother and pull a sheet nearly all the way over his head and position one cushion in a way that his face can't be seen from the door. I'm just done as a knock on the door makes me jump I run towards it and open. What a relieve! It's another servant girl and not my mother. I ask her to kindly put the food on a table near the bed. Master Seto must have requested for another to bring the food, since he knew about the situation between my mother and her son. I'm glad that master Seto is that considered of my brother, maybe he can help him to get better. I wonder if he has talked at all by now? When I had left the room he hadn't made a sound.

Once more I wonder what had made him jump of that cliff? He always was a fighter. Or at least he used to be. No, he still is. He jumped up and even started to fight off the pharaoh and even so he might not have seen him before, he was dressed like a pharaoh. Even Joey must have at least assumed that he might be the pharaoh and still he had pushed him away from me. Oh gods, thank you for having sent us such a kind and forgiving pharaoh. He could have killed my brother, it was against the law to as much as touch the pharaoh without permission, it was also against the law to refuse the pharaoh anything and Joey had pushed him away. He could have gotten himself killed. I better make sure to tell him to never do such a stupidity again. After all I don't want to lose my older brother again. Not now that he will be around and master Seto has said, that I can see him whenever he wishes. That means he must be master Seto's, as well as that master Seto is giving him a great deal of freedom considering my brothers status as a slave. Maybe master Seto feels as deeply for my brother as the pharaoh for Yugi. It would explain the intensity of my masters look as well as the consideration to not let mother come up here.

I can see my brother sniff the air and giggle, his stomach is still a bottomless pit. He opens his eyes and looks at me "Serenity." He whispers and hugs me and I'm so glad to finally hear his voice.

I hug back and say "Big brother, I missed you."

"I missed you too, my sweet sister. How are you, are they nice to you, how did you end up here?" I smile. My big brother is back to normal or at least close. His eyes are still calling the little smile he put in place a lie.

"I'm fine and happy. Master Seto and master Mokuba are very kind to me and I sort of like master Mokuba especially, he's very good to me. And I hope that he is, because he likes me also at least a little. And as to how we got here, how do such things work, we lived on the streets for a while and mother tried to get a servant job but one day as we travelled to another city, some people caught us and sold us again. But master Seto bought us, so mother could mind his younger brother, master Mokuba while I could keep him a little company and maybe be a good influence since I'm calmer and not nearly as wild as the young master. We're living in the palace ever since and I'm happy." I watch his face while I explain and see that he is troubled about something.

"You're kidding right? You LIKE Seto?" He sounds like he really hates master Seto. It will make it much harder for him here especially considering what he seems to be.

"Master Seto can be very kind." I say hoping that he'll give him a chance and comes to like him at least a little.

Joey looks doubtfully though. I'm not really surprised, I remember how the slaves always were afraid of inspections and that master Seto is doing so now for the pharaoh. Master Seto can't have a good reputation back in the village we're born in.

"Just give him a chance, Joey. Master Seto can be very kind." I say once more hoping to make it easier for him.

Joey sits on the bed and shrugs, he looks sad, no he looks more like he's in pain even. Maybe I can show him a bit of our Masters kindness. "Look, Master Seto sent some food up for us and he said I could see you whenever you want Joey, we can finally be together again." I hope it cheers him up, he still seams to be found of me and hope that it will be enough for the start to stop him from trying to hurt himself again. Joey looks at the food but only takes one fruit and starts nibbling on it. I watch him, he eats painfully slowly not like the bottomless pit he once was. I wonder again what had happened that has left him so painfully changed.

"Aren't you hungry, big brother?" I ask him, but he only shrugs again. "You need to eat brother, master Seto wishes for you to get your strength back soon."

I can see his face get hard and wonder why, have I said something wrong? I watch him for another moment and then he says "I don't care what that jerk wishes or not."

I gasp and say "Brother, I beg of you. Watch what you're saying, he is not only a high priest as well as a cousin of the pharaoh himself, he is also your owner. I beg of you, he could kill you for such words, brother I don't want to lose you again."

He looks at me for a second and says "Don't worry, he sort of even said that he likes me being a little feisty. I tried to be more or less good earlier but nearly got sick, and he sort of said I shouldn't hold back and that no matter what, he wouldn't punish you for my doings and he couldn't hurt me, so I have nothing to fear. Not that I would fear about my safety anyway."

"You see, he can be kind." I say, hoping and praying to all the gods I know that he is right and master Seto won't hurt my brother but help him get over the pain he must be in to not even care about his own life. I know master Seto can be kind but Joey is a bit more than just a little feisty.

"We'll see, I still doubt that he really is." I sigh and say: "At least eat a little more, if not to please master Seto, then to please me. I worry about you, too." Now he sighs but grabs another fruit and eats it whole. He still eats painfully slow and I need to sweet talk him into more after that. Every fruit he eats heneeds to be talked in and he eats nothing else.

After talking him into eating at least half of his portion and eating my own share, I talk him into lying back down and he does. I put my arms around him and just lie there with him. It doesn't take long until he is fast asleep again, still in my arms. I start to feel more like I'm the older one as I watch his body curl almost into a ball on the bed and as I see him shiver every now and again. He looks so helpless and broken and I can't help but wonder if our fathers fists really could be all that happened? My brother used to be so strong especially for me and protected me from the other kids, even older ones he could fight of and was never affright of anything. He was my hero and I knew that none could ever get past my strong big brother. And now he looks so weak and lost like someone took all his spirit from him. I keep watching him until long after dinner must have been over.

The sun has already set as master Seto returns to his rooms and my brother is still fast asleep. Our master looks at my brother and then towards the plate and he says in a quiet voice "How much did he eat?"

"Not much and I even needed to talk him into what little he ate." I whisper more than saying it, I don't want to wake my brother. I can see my Master reach for my brothers cheek and try to brush along his face but as soon as he touches him my brother flinches away, even in his sleep.

Master Seto looks like someone just stabbed him right in the heart, but only removes his hand and says "It's your choice if you want to stay with him tonight or rather retire to you own rooms. I do not require the bed tonight." I watch him going towards the balcony and watch over the land. He looks almost as lost and lonely as Joey does. I should leave them and hope that my masters love for my brother can save him, for I'm not sure if I can be strong enough, I've never been as strong as my brother how can I help him with something that broke him then? I'm just a little sister and he would rather protect me and burden himself more instead of letting me lessen his burden. He needs someone that can make him feel safe and protected and not a weak sister as a burden.

I stand up slowly as not to jolt the bed too much and walk towards my master to inform him of my choice "I think I will retire to my own room," he looks at me in surprise, he must have assumed I would want to stay, so I continue to explain. "I don't think that I can help him. I'm his younger sister and like you master would always want to protect master Mokuba, I believe Joey would want to do so for me. And whatever it is, that left him so changed from how he once was, I know that he needs someone that can be strong for him, and I don't think I can even if he'll let me try, which he won't. So I beg of you master to do so in my stead. I know I'm in no position to ask but still I beg of you master."

Master Seto looks at me for a moment, lost in thoughts and then just says: "Thanks and I'll try, you may go."

I make to leave but stop in the door to look around and see master Seto walk over back to my brother and look at him with loving eyes and I hear him whisper "You've got a wise and caring sister. My sweet little love." After that I sneak out as silently as possible as not to let my master know that I had still heard it. But I'm happy about his words. And hope that he is right and I made the right choice and he won't feel like I left him there to abandon him, like our mother did.

I walk towards my room but once again don't reach my destination. Master Mokuba is waiting on the way. "I was getting worried, Serenity. How is your brother?"

I look down to the floor and can't find the right words to explain it all, so I just say "He's alive but still doesn't want to be."

Mokuba walks towards me, he puts his arms around me and says "Don't worry, Serenity, my brother will help your brother and we'll all be happy soon, just wait and see."

I'm glad about his kind words but I am still afraid. Tears form in my eyes and I start crying. I always start crying and I hate it. Joey never used to cry, at least not as a child. Mokuba's hand lifts my chin, so I have to look into his grey, stormy and wild eyes as he says "Don't worry, Seto loves Joey and will always be there for him, like I always will be there for you, my beloved Serenity." I stare at him, unable to believe that I heard what I did as he started to kiss me and lead me to his rooms instead of mine. And I happily follow. Glad, that I'm not feeling as alone as Joey or Master Seto, glad that I have my shining prince Mokuba to fight the loneliness.


	7. Memories xxx Seto's POV xxx

**Authors note: **

**The gods Thoth, Anubis and Isis that are mentioned by Seto in this chapter and will be explained at the end together with a reasoning as to why Seto is praying to them instead of another one like the mighty Ra. **

**There is also one thing explained that Seto thought about Joey's eyes. It's marked with a * just like the explained gods are and can be found right under the three gods.**

**Chapter 7: Memories**

Seto's POV

I can't believe it. The visit at the gold smith I had done, didn't keep me busy for long enough and now I, the high priest and cousin to the pharaoh am wandering around the garden and don't dare to enter my own room out of curtsy to a slave. My slave and to make it worse, he's not just any slave, he's my BED slave which I never wanted to have until I met the damned guy. And I can still top that embarrassment. Since I'm starting to get jealous of his little sister, that SHE gets all of his attention. Not to mention that SHE is also a slave of mine wich is making it even more embarrassing. I look at the dark sky. Nothing but the moon and stars are hanging there, the sun has been swallowed by the sky to be reborn in the morning. Maybe I can go back now. I gave them enough time alone to talk, I hope. I want to see my little Puppy, the beautiful treasure I found and fished out off the Nile.

I walk towards my room slowly, thinking again of the moment I first saw him on that cliff high above the mountain, singing with so much feeling. A hymn for the dead and then jump into the waters below. I will never forget the fear I had in that moment, nor at the time I rode with him in my arms to the Palace, just to nearly lose him to the pharaoh who didn't even want him like I did. Granted, he had me fooled at the start. He must have noticed my curiosity and was testing how far it went, before starting a game. He can be such a child and I even fell for it.

It had been the reason for the ride back to the village he grew up in. It had been a fierce ride and I was only glad that the guard had noticed the intensity of the look on my face, first while watching him and then when he fell and I ran into the current to save him, the intensity had shown them that I would punish them severely if they would not be back with information soon. And by the morning I had arrived, they had the information and been about to ride back to bring them to me. Instead I had ordered them to find the father of Joey, he must have noticed the questions that have been asked about his son and been afraid of the reasons behind it. He had been gone before I made it back there before even the guards had gotten to him. He has escaped my wrath. It still angers me that he has escaped. I want to make him pay for what he did, I want to punish him and make him feel all the pain Joey had to suffer ten times over! I will torture him until he begs for death but I will never grant him that wish! I will make the shadow realm look like a sunny vacation compared to what I have in stock for him. And I will get my revenge no matter what it takes, I will find him and punish him.

I enter my room and see Joey sleeping on the bed, in his sisters arms. The anger towards his father forgotten for now, but replaced by jealousy again. I walk towards the bed and watch him sleep curled up in her arms. He looks so skinny. I look to the plates, there is still some food. "How much did he eat?" I ask, afraid of the answer

" Not much and I even needed to talk him into what little he ate." Comes the feared reply of the young girl. I watch him once again. He looks so helpless. I try to touch him just a bit, a small touch on the cheek only. But he flinches. I remember how my pharaoh had touched him after I fished him out the Nile and brought him back. He hadn't flinched then, his body had reacted like any other of my pharaohs slaves always did. It hurts to see how much he must despise me, how much hate he feels for me, for reasons unknown. But then again his father might have been upset about me on a few of the inspection days and let it out on the young son he had. He might always hate me, my little treasured Puppy. If only I had seen him earlier on such a day. But now he hates me, and I might be too late. No, I can't give up. I have to keep trying, maybe the way to his heart is over his sister. If I prove that he can be with her whenever he wishes I might have a chance. That's why I say, before thinking it through "It's your choice if you want to stay tonight with him or rather retire to you own rooms. I do not require the bed tonight."

Oh by the name of Thoth*, why did I just say that? I haven't rested last night and need to do so soon, where will I rest for the night now? I go to the balcony to get some fresh air hopefully that will help me to think of something. I haven't had any sleep last night and I'm exhausted after the rid and the swim. I watch the moon and pray for my Joey, a silent prayer "Oh Anubis*, great god of the lost. Please help this poor young man who had been abandoned by his mother and was unwanted by the father. Help his lost soul to find his way again. Guide him and open his way into the light, oh great god. And goddess Isis*, oh most perfect mother and wife and friend of the slaves, watch over this young and homeless slave, heal his scared soul and help me to shape a home for him in this place."

I keep looking into the moon and hope that the gods, whether the ones I named or others, would have pity with him and help him. As for my problem with a resting place, I might just find a room for my new slave and trade for the night, since he is already fast asleep and that way I will not disturb the siblings. I'm about to leave as I hear someone approach me, most likely Serenity. "I think I will retire to my own room," she says, I wonder why, doesn't she care for Joey and would leave him alone in a strange place? "I don't think that I can help him. I'm his younger sister and like you master would always want to protect master Mokuba, I believe Joey would want to do so for me. And whatever it is, that left him so changed from how he once was, I know that he needs someone that can be strong for him, and I don't think I can even if he'll let me try, which he won't. So I beg of you master to do so in my stead. I know I'm in no position to ask but still I beg of you master."

She seems to know her brother and cares deeply for him and I'm glad about it. I'm not sure if she is right to leave him never the less, but she knows him and she is right with Mokuba and me. Still he dislikes me. But her support might be helpful to win his heart and I want to help him at any rate, so I say "Thanks and I'll try, you may go."

I give her a moment to leave before I go in to watch over my treasured Puppy. I notice that she is still in the doorway. She really loves him and she is an intelligent, friendly and gentle girl. She deserves a praise, even if I'm not one that is known to do so. So I say to a sleeping Joey, knowing she can hear me "You've got a wise and caring sister. My sweet little love." and hope that the end will let her know, that I really intend on doing my best to help her brother. I notice her leaving in silence. And I sit down on a chair beside the bed on which my little Puppy, the most valuable treasure anyone can have, a priceless treasure, is resting.

I only hope that he won't be mad at me after awakening in my bed, with me watching him in his sleep. I have promised not to force him to anything but spend some time by my side, so I can have a chance. I hope he doesn't consider the intimacy of me watching his sleeping form as too much. I know his anger can make him very feisty, I remember how he pushed Atemu, the Pharaoh. How he screamed at us for treating him like a toy and how he spit at us. He is right, the world certainly isn't fair to a slave, but that's how the world works and there isn't much I could do at the moment. I will have to keep my cool in the hope the pharaoh will do too and not get upset to the point that he will let him hang or send his mind to the shadow realm. After all it is against the law what he did and even so I don't mind since I like him feisty, I fear what the pharaoh will do if Joey keeps this up. I know the pharaoh, he's a good man and forgiving. The fact that my beloved Puppy is still alive proves it, but he is also proud. As proud as I can be and I know that if anyone else had spit at me, I would have sent him to the shadow realm. Death would be too kind.

I think again about the intimacy we had during the bath earlier. It was more, so much more than now. I could touch his naked and wet skin, feel the softness. I held him close to me, naked skin on naked skin. And I had felt his breath on my skin, raged from fear at the start but more relaxed towards the end. Spiking again every now and then. It had been marvellous to feel him lean against my chest as we just stood in the deep water and even more intense as he had looked right into my eyes, with his amber coloured orbs so full of fire whenever I said something that would have drawn out his feisty nature. But otherwise they were full of sadness as well as longing, they were almost begging. I had dared to ask "Why so sad, Puppy? Tell me what you want? What can I do to make you feel better?" There shouldn't be pain in those amber orbs. Eyes that look like the fruit of the eye of Ra.*

The answer he gave to that question still hurts more than anything before ever had, even more than when he flinches from my touch even more as when he refuses me openly. Nothing had ever hurt as much as his whispered begging, "Let me die."

The longing in this three words, it is painful. It has hurt, to see the one I love, in so much pain that he begs me for death with an intensity in his voice, that was only matched when he had sang the last hymn before throwing himself of a cliff.

The only other time his voice had held nearly as strong emotions and his eyes a longing, that came at least close to his wish for death, was when he had asked for Serenity. The only person left that he cared for and returned the feeling. For his parents clearly do not, his father had beaten him and forced him to do unspeakable things and considering how I met Joey, his father had literally driven his only son over the edge. And his mother wasn't much better. She had probably even caused the biggest and deepest scar on his priceless and beautiful soul. Either that or the second deepest closely following the scar the sexual abuse of his father must have left. I'm not sure what must be worse. A mother, that tells you she hates you and will kill you, if you follow her and your sister or a father that uses your body and beats you while blaming you for your mothers departure. Of course Serenity is not the only one that cares for him. There is always me, but in my case, he doesn't care for me. That means Serenity is the only one he cares for and that cares for him, too.

I wish I could help him. I wish I could turn his longing for death into a longing for life. I wish I could erase the scars on body and soul. I wish to be his sun that rises out of the darkness to bring light and I want to rise so high that there are hardly any shadows left. I want to be the warmth that he will turn his smiling face to and that can dry the tears from his face for all eternity.

I close my eyes and as I open them, he's gone. I look around the room franticly. What happened? Where is he, where is my treasured helpless little Puppy? Then I notice the light. The sun is rising. How can that be? I look towards the balcony and see him. I must have fallen asleep sitting on the chair as I had closed my eyes. I hadn't even noticed it. At least he's still here and standing upright and able to do so without shaking. He seems to have regained some of his strength with admirable speed. I watch him as he watches the rebirth of Ra, the sungod, on the eastern horizon.

As I get closer, I can see a longing in his eyes as he watches the sun. I wonder if I should say something. Oh mighty Thoth*, please guide my words with your wisdom. "Are you hungry?" He flinches and turns to me. His eyes looking right into mine. 'Are you hungry?' Oh Thoth why have you forsaken me?

"You know, your eyes reflect the sun." He says to my big surprise and I just stare into his amber eyes as he stares into mine in total silence for a while. I enjoy the silence, it feels peaceful rather then awkward. After a while I hear him sigh and then he mumbles "Maybe this place is a little better than being with father in the village."

I don't know what to say. I'm happy that he seems to be a bit more content than last night but still, this is only a little better than where he was? I wish it to be much more I want this to be his home. But it is a start. I watch as he turns his face back to the sun and then he sings the same hymn, the one from when he was standing on the cliff, the one that had caught my attention and it sounds as perfect and beautiful as the first time I heard him sing still I fear the reasons behind him singing the same song. I walk closer, afraid he might try to jump of the balcony. It's high enough for him to get hurt, so I'm ready to hold on before he can do so. But with enough space that I don't touch him.

**Gods mentioned by Seto**

***Thoth**

-The god of wisdom and learning. Thoth was believed to have filled many roles in the world of the gods. It was believed that he invented writing and was the vizier and official scribe of the afterworld. The _Book__of__the__Dead_ was written by him.

-First time Seto refers to him because he had a serious lack in his judgement and thinks he didn't have enough wisdom in the moment to avoid it. He also wants Thoth support to find a solution to his problem with not having a place to rest since he had just given it away.

-Second time Seto refers to him because he needs wisdom to find the right words and after speaking doubts to have been granted the wisdom he asked for and that Thoth doesn't grant it to him anymore for some reason.

***Anubis**

-Egyptian god of the dead and traveller. He was the guide of the dead as they made their way through the darkness of the underworld. As a patron of magic, it was believed he could foresee a persons destiny, in this role he was the announcer of death. He is the Opener of the Way, or as some might prefer to call him the Guardian of the Veil. To some he was God of Embalming, Mummification, Guardian and Guide to the Spirits of the Deceased, Patron of Orphans and Lost Souls, God of Magic, and the Egyptian Personification of Time. In many ways, Anubis is the most enigmatic of the gods of ancient Egypt, a god who was neither what he seemed nor what he should have been. His mother was Nephthys, wife and sister of Set, whom everyone assumed to be Anubis' father. His real father, however, turned out to be Osiris, husband and brother of Isis. Nephthys, weary of being childless through her husband, took or maybe seduced Osiris Unlike Set Anubis did feel compassion for humanity and did not wreak havoc upon human civilization.  
Though Nephthys wanted to have a child, she quickly decided that Anubis was not that child. He lacked the wild temperament and chaotic nature that attracted her so strongly to Set. Putting her "fling" with Osiris behind her, she abandoned Anubis, which was no cause of sorrow to Set, who, of course, had immediately noted how unlike him Anubis was.  
When Isis found the abandoned Anubis, she took him in and raised him as if he were one of her own children, Anubis became Isis' protector and helper.

-Seto prayer for Joey goes mainly to Anubis since he is the good for lost souls and travellers and Joey seems to have gotten lost on his way in life. Also Anubis has been abandoned by his mother just like Joey. Also the Father of Anubis (the believed one Set) even so he wasn't abusive, is pictured as more wild and evil bringing havoc over civilisation and he too didn't want Anubis which sort of relates to Joey's setuation with his uncaring father. So Seto as a believer in the Egyptian faith and High Priest to the pharaoh is praying to the god that is most likely to identify himself a little with Joey problems and that for most likely to pity him and help him.

***Isis**

-She was worshipped as the ideal mother and wife, as well as the matron of nature and magic. She was the friend of slaves, sinners, artisans, the downtrodden, as well as listening to the prayers of the wealthy, maidens, aristocrats and rulers. Isis was instrumental in the resurrection of Osiris when he was murdered by Set. Her magical skills restored his body to life after she gathered the body parts that had been strewn about the earth by Set.

-Seto also prays to Isis for Joey's benefit, since she is a goddess that favours slaves like Joey and also since she is the perfect mother and wife, he is hoping that she can help him to shape a home for Joey. Also is he hoping that her magic can help Joey to heal his soul and give him the strength to fight the wish for death since she has strong healing abilities.

******* …****Eyes****that****look****like****the****fruit****of****the****eye****of****Ra.**

"The Egyptians said 'Amber is the fruit of the eye of Ra (The Sun God.) The Gods live in it's sweet scent; and it's color is like Gold."

Article Source: ht tp : / Ezi neA rticles . co m/ 925 660


	8. Sunrise xxx Joey's POV xxx

**Chapter 8: Sunrise**

Joey's POV

I'm alone when I wake up. Serenity is gone. I look around and see the brunet high priest, that is now my master, sitting on a chair. His eyes are closed and the moonlight shines down on his peaceful face. I have to admit that he is rather good looking, his face at peace when he sleeps, the moonlight and shadows of the night highlighting his features. His muscular and well defined body, his strong arms that had felt sort of protective when he carried me in and out of the bath yesterday. His hands that had been softer than I had believed possible. I'm not used to be touched that gently. His hair looks soft and smooth but then again with such a bath and gods know how much other things, it's not a surprise that he looks so well groomed.

I'm not sure what to make of him. He seemed arrogant but yet gentle. I'm not sure how he is. But one thing I know, I can't trust him. No matter how nice he looks, no matter how sweet he talks. I can't let my guard down. For he will use me and then hurt me. I can't let him get my hopes up, it hurts too much to get them shattered.

I walk outside onto the balcony to watch the night sky and the stars. One of them being the star that I saw the evening that I jumped. I wonder if I ever will have to go back, if I ever get to see my sanctuary again, not that I would want that way of life back, not unless this man is worse then even I can imagine him to be, I don't know how it is here but either way, I miss my hideout and wonder, if I ever get to see the sun fall behind the horizon from my cliff again. Someone once told me that the sun god would get swallowed by another god but they didn't know the names. We're only slaves, we haven't been taught the different gods, just that they are there and that the pharaoh is one of them and the pyramid will be his place to prepare for his afterlife with the other gods. For a god never truly dies.

It's still dark and the moon is in the sky, but the first light can be seen on the eastern horizon. The rebirth of said sungod. I wonder if it was him who sent me my light, my sister. I sang as he disappeared in the west. Whatever god it is that brought me my little light, I thank him or her from the bottom of my heart for granting me that wish. I thank all the gods for having watched over her better than over me and pray they will continue to watch over my beloved sister she deserves it. I hear the priest stir in the room and shortly after that he's coming out. He moves very quiet, if I hadn't heard him stir on the chair at the start and listened out for him, I wouldn't have noticed.

He's getting closer to me, like a lion that hunts it's helpless unaware prey. The only thing wrong with that is, I'm not unaware, I know that he wants me, and I know what he wants with me. But I am helpless, still I won't let him take me off guard "Are you hungry?" I hear him say the words but now he really has taking me off guard. 'Hungry' is he really just asking me for food? I was expecting some sort of line intended, to make me relax or to make me drop my guard or even a touch, a hug. I look at him in surprise. And what I see surprises me even more. His eyes, the colour of the sky and the sun reflected in them. Reflected in both of them. Watching me like he can look right through me. And maybe he can. Everyone in the village knew that he has great shadow powers, but no one knew what it means, and he had talked about seeing a fire in my eyes. He had known that I wanted to scream yesterday as we both were in the bath. Yesterday, as he promised to not hurt me or my sister.

But can I trust this man? Can I really believe him? Or is he trying to lure me into a trap? I remember that he said that I'm his light in the dark. And nearly have to smile. He, the man that has everything. "You know, your eyes reflect the sun." I hear myself say, without even thinking about it and continue to look into his eyes. I can see the sun rise in them and we both just look into the others eyes. He doesn't come any closer, he doesn't touch me. He isn't even trying to talk, he's just standing there watching me with the reflection of the rising sun in his sky blue eyes. It feels comfortable and I need to remind myself not to trust him. He's trying to play me. But still maybe, just maybe, just because of Serenity "Maybe this place is a little better than being with father in the village."

He gets a small smile on his face but still an even sadder look in his eyes. Have I just said it out loud? Or can he really read my mind? Am I already walking in his trap by thinking it might be better here? Has he even planned the trick with the sun, in the hope to believe that he might be a light for me, like my sister? It's ridiculous, he can't. He wouldn't, he will only cause me pain. I can't let that happen, I need to be more careful. I turn back to the sun that is nearly complete by now, I still feel the need to thank the gods that at least gave me back my sister, save and sound. So I decide to sing the same hymn I used last time, it seemed to have appealed to whatever god had granted my dying wish while denying me death itself. I notice him getting closer, much closer and can feel my face redden slightly but he still doesn't touch me. From the corner of my eyes I see his face full of fear and worry. I wonder what is causing it but I just finish the song and wait for whatever will happen next, with him close by my side. Almost too close. Frighteningly close.

He keeps watching me with the same worry and fear and it feels strange to have him watch me like this. Even more than have him look at me with lust. I don't know why but I feel like I don't deserve his worry, so I ask "Why are you watching me like that?"

"How do I watch you?" he asks, he really is the master of unnecessary questions. And it's strange. At some times it's like he sees right through me. It happened a few times and I have a feeling it will again. And then at another moment he asks this kind of things that are so obvious to me and yet he wants an answer.

"You look like you worry about me and a bit like you fear something? Even so I can't figure out what you could possibly fear." I say turning to him again.

He's watching as he seems to think of an answer. "I worry about you because you sang the same song that you sang before jumping of that cliff and I worry that you still wish to die, that you're still in so much pain that you can't find the strength to live through it and I fear you to succeed in you next attempted to take yourself away from me. I fear to lose you, my beloved Puppy."

"I told you I'm not a Puppy." Is all I can say to that. For he is partly right. I still want to die, I still want the pain to end. I want it more than anything apart from my sisters happiness. I can't even believe that this wish can ever leave me but I also can't do it. Not when the gods granted me my sister. I have to be very careful, mind my every move and word as not to give in but not to ticker too much anger in my master or my pharaoh just in case one of them will hurt my sister, promise or no promise.

"And I told you, you're right. You're a treasure but still as feisty as a little Puppy, fighting for a bone with a much stronger dog and having no chance of winning but still fighting."

"But you're wrong." I say. I know the truth, I won't let him lure me with false hopes. But he is right with one thing. Not the treasure but the Puppy, I want to fight, knowing it's hopeless. Knowing I can't fight him, for he is so much more than I'll ever be. How can I ever hope to defeat him? He might be right. I'm not a street dog. I'm a street Puppy, I'm too weak and helpless for a wild street dog.

"Than what do you think you are?" He asks again with the unnecessary question, it's obvious what I am.

"Nothing, worthless, a stray dog without a home, know you were right there. I'm a weak and helpless stray Puppy, without love or light or hope, I'm worse than dirt. I'm less than nothing I'm just a..." I can't finish for he pulls me towards him and presses his lips on mine.

First rough, more rough than the first time, but he gets gentle again. Softer and caring. I feel him start to nibble on my bottom lip but I'm pressing mine together, I'm not going to let him win. He said I shouldn't hold back, so I won't. I'll fight but even so I want to hit him, to push him away and run or even better bite off his stupid tongue. I just do nothing. I don't trust him, I can't trust his words or his actions. And I will not risk Serenity. Not to do as he pleases is enough of a risk for now.

He stops when he feels me pressing my lips together tight and looks down deep into my eyes while I stare back and he says "You're the one that is wrong, your father was a fool to ever treat you like that and he shouldn't have. Joey you're a priceless treasure, more worth than anything in existence, you're beautiful, caring and strong and I love you since I first lay my eyes on you and will never stop. You deserve to be treasured and loved and you are, both by your sister and me as well and I will do anything I can to make you see the truth of my words."

This time I push him away and enter the bedroom again. I want to leave, to run from his lies that will hurt more than anything once taken back, once proven wrong. Why does he do it to me? Why does he hurt me and try to make me hope for a better future? When he must know I'm not worth it? When he is just using me. Why does he want to make me love him, like I still love my parents. It hurts so much more to be mistreated by people you love, why can't he use me while I hate him? Why does he have to even try and make it worse? I don't want to like him, don't want to be with him. I want to hide from the world and wish I could have jumped of that balcony. I wish I had, I want to leave but have nowhere to go, so I just stand there in the middle of the big room. Lost, with no hideout not even my sanctuary. Not even my own room, nothing that's mine not even I belong to myself. This time I don't hear him approach, I just suddenly feel his hands on my shoulders and flinch away. He drops his hands and is quiet for a moment, then he lets out a sigh and says "You should eat something and then I guess I will have to find you a room. Where you can go to, when you want to get away."

He does seem to see right through me again but I'm glad that I will get a room where I can be alone sometimes. Even if he most likely can come in whenever he feels like it. Even if I can't be safe inside my own room, at least I might find some peace there. He stands silent again for a moment but then asks "Have you decided if you want to see your mother or do you need more time to think of it?"

I think about it only for a moment and can feel the hope rise that maybe over the time her feelings might have changed. That maybe she can love me now. I nod and say "I'd like to see her."

He leaves, but only for a moment. He's right back and takes my hand and pulls me towards the table and moves the chair out. "Breakfast will be here in a moment, she'll bring it, have a seat." I sit and wait.

I sit and wait and regret it already. I hope again, I know I do. I try to talk myself out of it, she won't have changed. Things never change, not for me. And it will hurt to see the hate in her eyes, it will hurt to hear her words and I will want to die even more. I think about how she might react, still a bit hopeful still picturing her to run to me and apologize for leaving me telling me that she missed me and loves me. I just can't stop to hope for her love. But I won't have to hope for long. Just a few moments after Seto left the room, I hear a knock.


	9. Hope xxx Joey's POV xxx

**Chapter 9 Hope**

Joey's POV

I hear someone come in but don't dare to look up. Not until I hear a shatter and when I look up, I see her. A tray with food fallen around her feet and pure hate in her eyes. Her feelings haven't changed and it hurts to see her looking at me like that. I knew I shouldn't have hoped, it's my fault that it hurts now. It's my fault for wanting to see her. I should have known better. I did know better but I still wanted and still hoped. And now I have to pay the price for it, like always.

"Pick it up, now." I hear Seto say in a voice that is colder than I have heard him use so far. I look at him and see him look at her with the same hate in the eyes she has for me. I stand up to go over and pick it up for my mother before Seto can get more mad at her. But he holds on to my wrist and says "Not you, my treasured Puppy," his voice is soft again until he turns his face to my mother and adds "What are you waiting for, hurry and get it cleaned and some fresh food brought up. My little love is hungry."

I try to free my hand with one fast movement and succeed. I slap him as hard as I can, not caring right now about what might happen and say "Don't talk to her like that." Then I run towards her and start picking everything up. My mother's still standing there, unmoving like in shock. Her hands are balled into fists as she stares down at me. I notice Seto walk over and fear that he might hurt her, I jump up and stand in front of her as he walks closer. But he doesn't hit her or me. He goes down in front of me and finishes picking up the food and puts it on the tray.

Now I stare at him, he the high priest and cousin of the Pharaoh, the arrogant man that talked about me like a belonging, was on the floor in front of me to pick up for me what my mother had dropped. I start wondering if he truly might care for me but another voice in my head says 'no, you're not worth it, he's trapping you, playing you. That's all' strangely that voice sounds like my fathers. But it's right and I had just been reminded what hope does, so I believe the voice.

While I stare down at the mighty high priest leaning down on the floor, I feel a small hand on my arm and then push me aside with more strength I thought my mother had and she screams "Get away from me, you worthless excuse for a son." I don't even fight it. I deserve her hate. I hadn't been strong enough to protect her from father and my attempt had made it worse. I deserve the pain the hard landing to the floor will cause me, but it never comes. A strong arm catches me before I hit the floor.

How can one man be that fast? He was kneeling on the floor a moment ago and now he is half standing, an arm around me. Holding me up gently. He picks me up completely and I lie like a baby in his arms. His strong and protective arms shiver and I look into his eyes, as he looks down on my mother I fear for her again. I've never seen so much hate, so much fury. "I hope you realise that the only reason you're still capable of standing is that I'm holding your son. And you better not get into my sight again or I will crush your mind and send it straight to the shadows. Don't ever dare to touch or hurt my treasured Puppy ever again! Or I will find you and give you a fate worse than death and now get out!"

His voice scares me and I can feel a shiver run down my entire body. He isn't screaming, on the contrary he is more quiet than normally when he talks. But his voice is so cold, the hate easily to hear. As my mother hurries out of the room, he carries me to the bed and puts me down gently and then walks towards the door. He opens it and tells someone standing there, probably a guard, to go get another servant to clean the mess and bring fresh food. He also instructs to never let the slave back into his room and to kill her, if she tries.

"NO" I shout, interrupting him and look at him as pleadingly as I can. I don't want my mother to die, I don't want her to get hurt. Oh please, in the name of all the gods, please let him listen to me. He can't hurt her, not because of me and he never would if I wasn't there. It would be my fault.

"Fine," he says after looking at me for a second and added to whoever he was talking to "If she tries to get in here, just send her away." With that he closes the door and looks at me upset. He obviously didn't like it when I talked back in front of others.

I'm glad he listened, even if he is just trying to lull me into trusting him, still I say "Thanks."

He takes a deep breath, obviously tries to calm himself and not really succeeding, he still looks furious beyond believe. He walks up and down the room without saying a word until the other servant appears with a fresh tray and he tells her to bring it to me. I don't dare to move the whole time. I just lie there on the bed, lifting my upper body a bit with my arms and watch him run around the room like a locked animal, that can see it's prey but not touch it. And I fear for my mother, since that might be how he feels. I'm not sure who the animal is, she or me. But I fear it's hear while I would be the cage.

He continues walking up and down the room, even after the food has been brought. After a few moments he looks down at me and then at the tray and says "Why aren't you eating?" His voice sounds strained. He seems to still struggle with his fury. I can still see the hatred in his eyes, even when he looks at me. Maybe he gets angry that I still fight. He probably was expecting to lull me faster and I wonder how much longer he will try, before he just takes what he wants.

I eat the food. Not because I'm hungry. I'm not used to much food and don't want to get used to it. I don't believe that he will keep me around much longer. They will either kill me or send me back, once he realises that I can't pleasure him like he wants me to. And in case of the later it's better not to get used to food. Still I eat it now. I eat out of fear. He already is so furious that it makes him look like he might unleash his feared beast. The mighty dragon that is trapped in the stone, tabled in his temple, the dragon only he can set free and control. The blue eyed white dragon, that can only be outmatched by the three Egyptian god monsters the pharaoh owns.

I swallow hard on the food, as I realise that he might be a bit like a dragon himself. Proud strong and with a fearful temper. I'm not sure anymore if I really want to risk angering him into killing me. He had threatened my mother with a fate worse than death and right now I believe him capable or it. Right now, I believe him capable of anything.

Still I worry about my mother. She is still my mother and a lot of her pain was only due to me. So I take a deep breath and try to get as much courage as I can and then I say "Please, promise me you won't hurt her. Please."

He looks even more like a dragon, ready to attack but he says "I promise. But if she as much as tries to hurt you again, I WILL lock her into the deepest dungeon I can find."

I stare into his eyes and see nothing but hate. They look cold and scare me, so I don't plead. Not now, he promised not to hurt her and if he ever locks her up, I can still try to beg her out. Even if it won't be easy. Seto doesn't look like he can be very forgiving right now. I watch him and wonder if he really has so much hate in his eyes, only because of her or if it's for me, too? I talked back to him when he talked to the guards, I interrupted him even and he looked even more upset after that. Will he send me back now or will he kill me or worse? I finish half of the food and stop, he probably wants some too or at least should eat some and I feel way to full to eat another bite.

I watch him walk up and down the room again. The same way, all the time turning at he exact same spot and I wonder how often he does that. While he is walking, he holds his millennium rod in an iron tight grip. I watch him, still in fear of his anger but can't help but also admire his looks. He walks elegantly and powerful. It's no surprise that I'm afraid, anyone seeing him like this, would be. He really is like a strong and powerful dragon. I wonder how his dragon looks. All I know is what you can guess by it's name. Blue eyes white dragon. I wonder how big and powerful it is, and how much I would fear it? I wonder how much it would remind me of it's master, of my master now.

He looks at me again and I flinch. He still looks like he is about to kill someone or worse. He takes a deep breath and rubs between the eyes with his fingers. "I'm sorry if I scared you," he whispers after a moment, still standing in the same spot, in the same position. The hand holding the millennium rod still tightly. But with a bit more warmth in his voice.

"It's fine. I wasn't scared." I say, not willing to admit how afraid he made me feel. I hate feeling weak and even more to admit to it. He smiles and I feel like he is looking right through me again and I hate it. I hate feeling so vulnerable.

"I wasn't mad at you, you know that right?" He asks.

I look at him and say "So you're not mad that I talked back when others could hear it?"

He smiles again, like I had made a joke and says "If I wasn't mad for you saying you'd never 'come' for me in front of the pharaoh, who has more power than me, than I'm not mad about some guards or servants. I don't care what they think of me." I look at him and find it hard to believe. He had been more upset, he just tried to lull me again.

But I'll let him know it's not working, I ask "Then why have you been so mad?"

I look at him. Waiting for a reaction that proves me right but he just looks upset again and says "I hate having to watch you getting hurt and seeing how she looked at you and the pain it caused you, and still you protect her and even after she pushed you, you still protect her, I want to punish her and make her pay for your pain. But I'm afraid to only hurt you more." I stare at the floor next to the bed, away from him. I don't want to talk about it. It was my fault. Both, my pain and hers, because I had hoped and wanted to see her, because I had asked for her. Because I exist. It's silent again, this time I wish he would say something and stop my thoughts, I keep thinking that if I would be dead it might be better for mother and maybe for my sister as well. She was fine during all those years where I was gone, how will it be for her now that I'm around to ruin it all.

But instead there is another knock on the door and Seto goes to open it, I hear someone say "This was just delivered for you and said to be urgent?"

And Seto says "Thanks, I was waiting for it. You can go." I wonder what it is, that he got there and look up towards him and he comes back with some jewellery. I wonder what was so urgent about it? He walks over to me and says "I have something for you." I look at him and then at the jewellery. I had never had any before, not if you don't consider the belt he had put on me yesterday. There three jewels one is an upper arm bracelet. It is the only jewel in white gold and has blue stones on it. A white dragon with blue eyes that will curl around my upper arm. His huge body alone circling my arm and the tail going around another time, I wonder if that's what his dragon looks like and if he wants me to wear it to show that I belong to him.

After that he puts a necklace around my neck with a golden cartouche on it. I didn't know what exactly it is that I can see on the cartouche but I think it might be a god, since it's the body of a human but the head of a jackal I think, there are other symbols around it too. I look at him and know that he must be able to see the question in my eyes, he had read me so well before. "This is Anubis. I prayed to him for you last night, after ordering this. I'm sure he will protect you if you show that you honour him, so you should wear it." After that he puts the last item he has there on my finger, a gold ring with an image of a woman with wings going along to the sides. And Seto said, before I even needed to ask "That's Isis, I prayed to her too, so she would heal you and not only your body, and that she can help create a home for you here. So you can really feel at home and safe." I stare at the ring, then at the Cartouche and finally at the dragon. This is a lot just to lull me into hoping but than again he was rich and powerful, but still. I look at him, at a loss for words.

Authors Note:

If anyone wants to see the cartouche Joey got, here is a picture. Just copy this link and remove the spaces. I hope they're still the way they're now when published, took me ages to keep them the way their now.

htt p:/ /w ww. hie roglyph icjew elry. co m/Pi cs/anu bis2.g if

and here's the same for the ring, just this one is in silver and I meant a gold one like that here  
ht tp:/w ww. ava lonm oon. co m/r ing isi s.j pg


	10. Friends xxx Yugi's POV xxx

**Authors note:**

**This is too much drama for me I need to put in some fluffy stuff to have a break for at least one chapter before the drama returns.**

**Chapter 10 Friends**

Yugi's POV

I look out towards the sky from my pharaohs balcony and watch the sun rise, while hearing a beautiful voice carried to me by the dessert wind and wonder who is singing and where. I'm sort of sad when the voice fades away, I enjoyed listening to it. He was singing a hymn for the death, maybe he lost someone recently and prays now that the sungod ra gets reborn, for a nice afterlife for his deceased. Even after I can't hear the voice anymore, I stay and hope to hear it again. It was just too nice and maybe he sings another song soon. I'm sure if he does the dessert wind will carry it too me. Because no matter who much the stupid city walls weaken my dessert wind, it is still my friend.

After a while I feel two arms go around my waist. It only can be my pharaoh, so I don't look and just lean against his strong chest that I know is right behind me now. "Why did you stand up? You know I like to wake up with you next to me."

He doesn't sound mad even though I know how much he dislikes me leaving the bed. It reaminds him of the start when I became his. But he just sounds curious and I know how kind he always is to me. So I don't worry about doing something he dislikes and just say honestly "Sorry, but there was a voice, singing so beautifully. I just had to come out and listen to it."

"I don't hear anything." He says

"No, he stopped." I say and pout a little, he loves seeing me like this and I love to please him anyway I can. I love to see him happy. Not because he is my master but because he is my life and means the world to me, no, even more than that, much more. The desert was my world and my home but now I'm glad to be his and I'm glad that he favours me and only hope he will do so forever or at least a very long time. And I'll do anything to ensure that he will. I turn to him and look at him pleadingly. Still with the pout, it always makes him weak and I want to ask him something since the last afternoon. But I don't know what he might say. He might not like it.

"What do you want, my little cutie?" He knows me well and I'm happy about it.

"It's just, you're often so busy during the day and I get bored. I'd like to have a friend I can talk to." I say still with a pout.

He looks at me in surprise and says "Don't you have friends? I have so many slaves, I always assumed that you befriend each other." I smile at him. He can be so silly. Everyone says I look like him and up to a point I agree. If he would be younger I'd say I was the prototype and he the perfection. But I'm younger, only by a little but still. And even so it's not a big age gape, he looks much more mature. Maybe it's the power and strength but he looks more manly and attractive and I look like a child.

"I can't befriend them, they don't like me." He looks even more surprised now and I know that he will ask 'Why?' and I'm right he does. I know him too. "Because they're jealous that you seem to favour me." I smile and hope he will confirm that seem again like he always does. I love hearing him say that he favours me over the other slaves. It's the closest to an 'I love you' I ever got, apart from him calling me his 'lovely little one' or 'beloved little Yugi'. I wish he would say 'I love you' at least once, but it's too much to hope for that, for a mare slave. But he does say that I'm his favourite.

He doesn't disappoint me this time either "Not seems, you are and you should know that by now. And now, what do you think I can do about you wanting a friend?"

I look begging again and say "I thought that if your cousin, high priest Seto, gives his permission I could spend some time with Joey. He could maybe also get the room next to mine, if he doesn't already have one. And it might help him too, after everything he went through. May I ask high priest Seto or could you?"

"Since I need some information about him and his sister for a plan I have, I'd say you may, but only if you tell me everything about them in the evenings and you come back to my bed for a little 'cuddle', is that a deal?" He asks with a sheepish grin on his face. I know he doesn't have to ask or offer anything for a cuddle but I'm glad he allows it and pull him back to bed, he likes it when I show enthusiasm for a 'cuddle'. And I don't even need to fake it. For I love it just as much, if not even more.

But I do wonder what the plan is and ask him about it later on, while he gets dressed for the day. But he only says "It's a secret for now, but don't worry, it will be fine, my sweet little one." I wonder if I should ask for more information for a moment but know he won't give it. He would have done so from the start if he wants me to know.

Later that day, once my pharaoh is ready for his day, I go over to priest Seto's rooms. I have been there before but never alone and I'm a little nervous. Priest Seto can have quiet a temper and I'm afraid of him a little. Not when my pharaoh is with me, but when I'm alone I am. I still go slowly. telling myself that he can't do anything, since my pharaoh would punish him dearly and Seto must know that. So he wouldn't dare. And I'm only asking. It can't be that bad that I ask when I have my pharaohs permission to ask. I walk towards the door, knock and wait until priest Seto just says "come in" and I go inside. I see Joey sitting on the bed, he already has some jewellery that priest Seto must have gotten for him and he looks at him with huge eyes, like he is surprised. Oh dear gods, don't let me have interrupted priest Seto. He hates being interoupted when he's talking to my pharaoh and I always earn myself a death glare when I whisper my pharaoh a question or something when he's talking to him.

I can feel myself getting even smaller with fear but I still force the words out. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, priest Seto. But our pharaoh was kind enough to give me permission to ask you, if I could spend some time with Joey while our pharaoh and you have other business to attend to, just because you see, I don't have any friends and I thought that Joey might like a friend here too and that it might make him feel better and he seemed so nice yesterday and I always find it boring, when my pharaoh is busy and I thought that Joey might too and..." I don't get to finish, he might not like to be interrupted but he does interrupt others himself rather often, I noticed that before.

"Stop the rambling. I got your point" he says and I feel my face go hot and look to the floor. I was just about to say that the room next to mine was free and Joey could maybe use it at nights where Seto doesn't require him and that I could be close, if Joey needed something unless I'm with my pharaoh which I admit is rather often. "What do you think?" I hear priest Seto say and look up. He looks at Joey and Joey looks at me with the same surprised look, maybe it's just a face he has and he isn't even surprised. I try to look begging, like with Atemu. Maybe it works on Joey too.

He looks at me a moment and then says "Don't know him, so don't know if I'd like spending time with him."

"We could try and if you don't like me I can still leave you alone." I say quickly hoping that he gives it a chance

"Why not." He says simply.

I smile and look at Seto, he had yet to give his consent. But I think he will, he favours Joey just like Atemu me, I can see that in his eyes, and my pharaoh hardly ever denies me anything. And I'm right, Seto says "All right but only as long as Joey is okay with it. Maybe you can start now, I have to go and know the pharaoh is busy as well, also Joey still needs a room maybe you can find him one."

I can't believe my luck. "The one next to mine is free, he can have that one." I say quickly and Seto nods.

Then he looks at Joey again and says "Serenity is with Mokuba, in his classes. If you want you may go and take her with you. It's your choice. Mokuba knows that you can see her whenever it pleases you and he can't keep her." Wow. Seto puts Joey over Mokuba! I never thought I'd see the day he values someone more than Mokuba. Or at least the same and gave Joey the first choice, since he needs his sister more than Mokuba.

Seto is already dressed and just says "I'll see you later, Joey." And then he whispers to me as he passes "Make sure he gets enough to eat and doesn't meet his mother." And with that he is gone.

I'm glad to see his backside, so I have no reason to fear him for the moment and I run to Joey, who is still sitting on the bed and look at his new jewellery and say "I like the bracelet, is it from your master?" Okay, that was a stupid question who else should have given it, but I didn't know what to say and want to keep it light. "It must be from him but it's nice. I like it and it suits you but I think the normal gold looks nicer on your skin and with your hair but that is his blue eyes white dragon. That's why it is white I think but it's truly nice, I like the belt too, ruby's suite you much better than sapphire but I think ambers would be nice too. Priest Seto has a lot of jewels with sapphire but with his eyes they look good on him. I like ruby's or amber better for you. What do you like?"

I try to just sound chatty and easy going. It's easy for me and I think it is good for him to see that I like it here. He didn't like being a bed slave and knows I'm one too, so if he sees I'm happy with it, it might be easier to give it a shot without freaking out too much. I just hope priest Seto can be patient for once in his life and wait till Joey opens up a bit at least like my pharaoh had done for me. And I hope Joey will warm up before Seto's patience runs short. It's easier that way. But Seto isn't exactly famous for his patience. And Joey doesn't seem to give in easily. Not a promising combination.

Joey still hasn't answered, so I ask again "Do you even have a favourite stone?" He shakes his head. And I look at his jewellery a bit more, looking for something to talk about and I see the Cartouche of Anubis and remember that he too was abandoned by his mother. It seems fitting that priest Seto would give it to him for protection, he also is the god for travellers and the lost and Joey does seem lost a lot. So I say "I like the cartouche of Anubis a lot and it fits for you, doesn't it?"

He looks at me again with the surprised face that has turned to a rather bored one while I had talked about the stones before. "You know about the gods?" he says now.

I'm glad he talks to me and hope it will help a bit if he can start trusting me as a friend, I'm sure it will be easier to trust someone that has as little power as he himself has. "Yes, why don't you?"

He looks sad again and says "No one knows much about them where I come from. Just a tiny bit. But nothing special. I hadn't even recognised Anubis but I think I heard the name before but I don't know about him."

He looks at the cartouche and I decide to tell him about Anubis a bit more. He seems to be rather interested in the gods, so I say "Anubis is the son of Nephthys, the wife and sister of Set. Nephthys is the primary "nursing mother" of the incarnate pharaonic-god, Horus, Nephthys also is the nurse of the reigning pharaoh himself. So of Atemu and she will protect him, that's why I like her. Her husband Set on the other hand is the god of the desert, storms, darkness and chaos. Better try not to get on his bad side, trust me. But Nephthys wanted a baby and didn't get one from Set for so long so she seduced Osiris to have a child with him instead and pretend that it was from Set and that's Anubis. But Anubis likes humans and does not wreak havoc upon ourn civilization. Though Nephthys wanted to have a baby, she didn't like that Anubis is not like Set wild and chaotic like Set. She actually liked Set because the wild nature he has. She abandoned Anubis. Set didn't care, he had noticed how different from him Anubis is.  
When Isis, who by the way is a sister of not only Nephthys but also of Set and Osiris, found the abandoned Anubis, she took him in and raised him as if he was one of her own children, Anubis became Isis' protector and helper because she was more like a mother to him then his own one. But if you want to learn more about the gods you should ask priest Seto, he is really smart. Pharaoh Atemu said he is even smarter than him. And I'm sure he will answer all your questions and can tell you much more then I can."

He looks sad halfway through my explanation, I wonder if I said something wrong. I watch him a moment, hoping he will say what's on his mind and after a while he does "I think I'm already on Set's bad side."

I stare at him. "What makes you think that?"

He stares again for a moment and I wait again. "He's the god of darkness you said, and that's my life, complete darkness."

I look at him for a moment and say "But you found Serenity, isn't that good?" He nods and I hope that I can help him with my next words "Then I bet that Anubis guided you to her to help you and I'm sure he and Isis will help you from now on and bring a lot of light into your life. I'm sure Serenity is only the beginning."

He looks at me for a moment and says "And if Set doesn't want to lift the darkness. Or let them do so?"

I smile as reassuringly as I can "Their two against one don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine. And now lets go, I show you to your new room, okay? Oh and what I wanted to ask, what did you and priest Seto do when I came in? You looked so surprised."

"He had just given me the bracelet, the cartouche and the ring and I was wondering why he did that." I wonder sometimes too why my Pharaoh gives me so much? Maybe because he wants to show me that he favours me and please me but I am a slave, so he has no need to please me, maybe he just wants me to wear it so I look better for him.

I better not tell Joey the later reason, so I say "I think he wants to show you that he cares."

Joey looks away and mumbles "No one cares for me."

I giggle and say "Wrong I do, after all your my friend now." And with that I give him a hug and walk towards the door, so I can show him to his room before I want to show him the gardens here in the palace. I love the garden the most, after my pharaoh of course.


	11. Mother xxx Joey's POV xxx

**Chapter 11 Mother**

Joey's POV

I'm in my room, alone. It's rare that I'm alone since I'm in the palace. I'm here now for a month. The days, ever since the one after I got my first jewellery, were nearly the same. Priest Seto would sleep in the chair next to the bed and I'm in his bed sleeping, with him watching over me, I don't want to sleep there but I always fall asleep. After the sun rises he has a bath, always taking my hand, never asking, just pulling me with him. I don't fight it, it happened before and wasn't so bad. It is always like the first time. He would hold me and by now I really like listening to his heart for a while, before he washes my hair. His hands being gentle and warm on my skin. His arms holding me protectively. I stopped fearing it but fear that I stopped. For I noticed just today that I was waiting for him to pull me with him, when he was standing up. I want him to. I know he is getting to me, I'm getting used to be around him and fear of getting hurt. But he is so gentle. I don't know what to do to stop myself from falling into his trap.

I still fight him at points. I flinch from him when he gets too close or tries to touch me when we're not in the bath. I know it's ridiculous, since he touches me there, but I feel like if I let him touch me whenever he wants all day, then I truly am trapped. And so I fight him. But I also learn from him. Mostly during breakfast, after the bath that we always share, we're sitting on his bed together, but as far from one another as possible. Yugi was right. He knows so much about the gods, that no matter what I ask, he always as an answer and not only with the gods. I start to believe that he knows everything. Thoth, who was the god of wisdom, must favour Seto. But I don't only learn about the gods. I learn about the pharaoh and his blood line and the history of Egypt and how to read and write. Seto tells me that I'm a fast learner and that he is proud of me. I like learning from him and find it easy to follow him. He is talented in explaining things.

But that's still not all, I learn about Seto too. I hear most of it from Yugi, a bit from other servants and slaves that talk to him and sometimes to me, but most of it from Yugi. He's always around after breakfast, when Seto is busy. He is talking a lot and he's like an energetic child at times, I start to like him too and worry. Liking someone means to allow them to hurt you. And I don't like taking that risk any longer. I've been there too many times. And don't want to go through that pain again. But the more I learn about Seto, the more I actually start to look up to him.

I know now that he never had another bed slave and only mother and sister as slaves and is reasonably kind to both. I also learned, that he did not grow up in the palace like I had assumed. He had not even gotten his position due to his lineage but due to his knowledge. He was born in the palace all right but had left shortly before Mokuba was born. With his pregnant mother, they had to flee due to something his father had done. Seto doesn't like to talk about it. No one does. So I don't know that. But I know that Seto had returned after his mother had died and became a High Priest due to his own power and wisdom.

His life wasn't easy, not as bad as mine but not easy either. I also learned, that he only had gained his dragon due to some circumstances that had cost a girl, he had liked, her life. Her name was Kisara. Mokuba said that she looked lovely but that Seto looked at her like a younger sister. A beloved younger sister but still nothing more then that. They had met in their pre- teens for the first time and he had saved her back then and he also had seen the dragon the first time back then. Her dragon back in that time and she saved him with said dragon. But her dragon had been sealed in a stone plate, causing her to die. Seto didn't want it to happen but there was nothing he could have done and now it's too late. And the dragon was now his to command, with his DiaDhank. Only someone with a DiaDhank can control more than one monster. Others might have one shadow monster that lives in their very mind and is a part of them. Once sealed, the owner dies. That's what happened to Kisara.

Kisara was like a sister to Seto, so I feel for his loss. I don't even want to try to imagine how it would be to lose Serenity. I couldn't bare it, she's all I have left. And even if I have to admit that my life is better right now, I still worry for how long it might be. His patience must grow thinner every day, he is known to be impatient, even if I have to say that I haven't noticed it myself yet. I wonder when I will see is impatience, and how bad it will get. I've seen him mad. When I had seen my mother he had been furious and I fear to have him that mad at me someday.

I also learned a bit about Seto, as well as about Mokuba, from my sister. She said, that Seto protects Mokuba like I used to do for her. But I know it's different. Seto is stronger. He can protect and I can't. I'm too weak.

Now I'm alone. Usually I would be with Seto, in his room and to my dismay I wish I would be. I've spent lunch and afternoon with Serenity, like always. But Seto didn't come for me today. He wasn't there. He might come back during the night but late or during the morning. He's to the pyramids on his monthly inspection. This is the first evening I didn't have dinner with him. I had it with Serenity for once but now she left for the night and I'm alone. Normally Seto would talk to me and teach me some more and answer questions. He would talk till I fall asleep on his bed. I always want to go to my room. I don't want to get any more used to him but he talks and I listen till I fall asleep.

I start to like his soft velvet voice and keep thinking of it now. I enjoy listening to him, when he explains things, mostly about the gods. I don't care anymore what he tells me, as long as I hear his voice. He always starts a legend about the gods when it gets late and I say that after that I'll go to my room and sleep. But I never get to go, I fall asleep in the middle. He knows I will by now. At the start he looked sad when I said it. Now he just smiles a smug smile and says "If you can stay awake, you mean". He likes it that I fall asleep, I think. But now I'm alone and miss his voice. I try to think of it. Of the sound when he told me the last legend about Osiris. He got killed by Set and his body parts scattered all over the world. And Anubis and Isis, by now my favourite gods, found them and Isis healed him. I liked the legends where Anubis and Isis are in.

I can't help but wonder what Seto is doing right now and if he misses me. He probably doesn't, why would he miss me? I can't let my hopes up. But I still wish him to miss me. Even if I don't want to wish it. Even if I don't want to fall into his trap, I still know I do, I start liking him more than I should. More than I want to like him. But I can't help it, he is so gentle and his strong arms so protective. But I still fight the feelings that are starting to grow. And now that he isn't with me, I feel alone and helpless. I'm just glad that Yugi is in his room next to mine. I know he is usually with the pharaoh but since the pharaoh is expecting a lot of late night reports, like the one from Seto, he lets Yugi stay in his room so he can rest in peace. Atemu always makes sure to have them on the same day, so he only has one night a month where he is disturbed during the night. Or rather where he expects to be, to begin with. I'm glad about it since that way I'm not all alone.

I fall asleep late that evening, not being able to hear Seto's velvet voice lulling me into a peaceful sleep. And I have nightmares. I hear my mothers last words from the day she left me behind "...you'll stay the hell away or I'll kill you." I hear it over and over and see her hate filled face in front of my face. And I see the first and only time I saw her in the palace. The hate still in her eyes. I hear her say "Get away from me, you worthless excuse for a son." And push me aside. But I don't feel the arm that catches me. I don't deserve it anyway.

Suddenly I feel a pain and open my eyes, in front of me the same hate filled face of my dream and I don't know if it's true or still a dream. But I feel pain, a terrible pain like I'm about to die. Like I get finally the wish fulfilled, the wish I had on the cliff the last time I saw it. I look down to the pain and see the hilt of a knife. The blade is in me. In my stomach and it hurts. I look up again, feeling tears in my eyes but unable to make a sound and hear her voice. "I warned you." And with that she is gone and leaves me in my pain. I look to the door she disappeared through and feel the tears running down my face. As I stare to the door, willing myself to weak up.

I longed for death for so long. I prayed for it and even tried to bring it upon myself but I never thought my mother would be the one to give it to me. I never thought I would find it, when I don't want to anymore.

I look down again and see the blood, my blood, running down my skin. I can't feel it, the pain is so strong, it goes over everything else. But I see the blood running down and spoiling the white sheets around me. Part of my already slightly incoherent thoughts wonder if Seto will be mad that I ruined the sheets. I can feel the darkness coming closer, I can see it creeping in from all around me. Closing in on my sight. "Yugi" I call, hoping he hears me in the room next to mine. I don't want to die, not like this. Not now, not any more. But nothing. I can hardly hear my own voice, hardly hear what I say. I feel weak and lost too much of my life blood already.

I want to pray to Isis, to heal me. I try to look at the ring but it's gone. I touch my neck. The cartouche of Anubis, it's gone too. I look at my bracelet, my dragon. Praying that my mother didn't take that too in my sleep, but my dragon is gone. Now I feel like the knife is in my heart. My dragon is gone. My bracelet from my Seto, the High Priest feared for his dragon. My dragon is gone and I'm alone. Alone in the dark, that is creeping closer. I can hardly see the spot where the dragon used to be. The darkness is winning. Yugi was wrong, Set is still stronger at least now without my cartouche and my ring. I try to call for help again. But this time not Yugi's name, I call for the only one I want to see right now. The one that gave me a bit of hope the one that protected me with his strong arms and healed me with his gentle touch the one that gave me back, my wish for life and killed my hope for death. I want to see the one that wanted to become my light. I want to see him at least one last time, my dragon. "Seto", I whisper his name into the wind. With my last bit of energy, knowing this isn't a dream. The pain is too real. And with that I feel the darkness swallow me. It's too late, I will never see him again.


	12. Missed xxx Seto's POV xxx

**Chapter 12 Missed**

Seto's POV

Finally I can see the palace in front of me. It was a long day, I had to leave very early, it was still dark. But my treasured little Puppy had been up with me. He wakes up so easy at times. But he sleeps better than at the start. The first week he would wake up if only an animal outside would make a noise. If one pair of feet sneaked past my door and he would be awake and I would have to calm him. I'd tell him a story again and he falls asleep soon. He always does. And I always enjoy watching him fall asleep. He is even more beautiful when he is about to sleep. His golden hair spread around him, his head is resting on his hand and his lips slightly parted, as his eyes get smaller and smaller while listening to my story and in the end they're close for a moment before opening a tiny bit and closing again and opening again. It's the most adorable picture there is. But tonight I can't see it. He's bound to be asleep by now. Most likely in his own room. He always wants to go there. But by the time my stories are finished, his eyes don't open any longer and he is fast asleep.

By now he sleeps much deeper than at the start. By now I can dare to run my finger through his hair, without waking him. And I do so every night, before letting myself drift off to sleep in the chair. I don't dare to lay down beside him. He still flinches from my touch at times. Strangely enough so, there is one time when it seems to relax him and that's in the bath. I had tried to pull him in with me at the start, after all he had allowed it the first day, even so I found out later that it was out of fear for Serenity's safety but by now he knows, that I won't hurt either one of the siblings. Still he doesn't fight going in with me and is relaxed by now during the whole time in there. Recently I sometimes think, that he looks like he is eager for me to pull him with me. But it's probably just wishful thinking.

During most of the day I hardly see him since I have my duties. But he is never alone, either Yugi or Serenity are with him. Mokuba dislikes how much time Serenity spends with her brother, since he gets to see her only in the mornings at the moment. But he sees her happiness and doesn't complain. I get to see Joey in the evening again and talk. Until he wants to go to rest in his room and I tell him one more legend, knowing by now that he will fall asleep during it and watch as he does.

I wonder if I should check on him as soon as I reach the palace and ride faster, I can't wait to see him. To see his golden hair spread on the white linen and his beautiful sleeping face with the parted lips. I can't wait to run my finger through his hair. I just love the feeling of his soft strands between my fingers. I ride even faster leaving the guards behind me. I don't need them at any rate.

I did have more than usually this time, but not for me. I had them looking for Joey's father while I did the inspection. But there was still no sign of him. It still angers me, I want to find him and punish him like I want to punish his mother for the way she treated my little treasured Puppy. But the father is still missing and the mother I can't touch either because my Pup wants her safe.

Why? Why does he have to love HER, why is he protecting her and flinches from me in fear? I do anything for him and she just hurts him but still he protects her and I'm sure he would choose her over me. How can he love her, after all that happened. I know she's his mother and I know how much I still love mine, even after she is dead but she never hurt me. I can't say the same for my father, not after what happened with Kisara, but I wouldn't say that I exactly love him. But then again I didn't grow up with him, so maybe that's why I don't understand his feelings. I wish I could understand. I want to understand him, I want to understand why he has to love her and still fear me?

I finally reach the palace gates and the stables. I jump gracefully off the horse and throw the rains to someone working there. I go to my little Puppy's room first. I know he won't be in mine, even if I wish otherwise. I should go to the pharaoh first but it's late and I want to see him so much. I'm sure my pharaoh will understand, if I make a little detour and have just a little peak. I walk up to his door and listen first for a sound to make sure he isn't awake. I don't want him to think I would just walk in at any moment all the time. I will knock if he is awake but I won't do and risk waking him if he is asleep, so I listen. I don't hear anything at first but then a whispered "Seto", I wonder if he is dreaming of me. He didn't sound like he was awake and why would he whisper my name, when he's alone? So I silently and slowly open the door.

I can't believe what I see. My little Puppy, covered in red blood the bed is red and the hilt of a plain knife is sticking out from his lower abdomen. I stare for a moment in shock but then see that his chest is still moving. He is still alive but for how long? I scream. "NOOOO, SOMEBODY HELP, FAST! GUARDS, AN ATTACK! I NEED HELP, SOMEONE IS WOUNDED!" I scream as loud as I can and run in. I don't know much about the arts of healing but enough to do a little. I remove the knife and I'm relieved to see a very short blade and I press some of the linen of his bed covers onto the wound to stop his life from flowing out of him. I need to keep his lifeblood in him. That's all I can do for him right now. That and pray to Isis to heal my beloved.

I hear footsteps and see guards running in, as well as a healer. So I step back to give the healer space. I also see Yugi sneak a peak around the corner and running off right after. I know he's running towards Atemu. But I don't care what he is doing. I only hope that the healer can save my beloved Puppy, my treasure, my life and light. I pray once again to Isis, to save him and to heal him. I pray to Anubis, begging him to not let him wander to his after life but to stay with me, to leave him by my side and I even prayed to the most powerful of all gods. The god, that is one of the most mighty of them all. I pray to Ra, to leave him in this life, to heal his wounds and light his way back to life. Back to me and to not steal him away from me. I pray and beg to all the other gods, every one I know.

"What happened?" I turn to the voice and see Atemu looking right towards me, Yugi by his side.

"I don't know, my pharaoh. I just wanted to see him for a moment, before giving my report but he was stabbed. He had the knife still in him, I don't know who could have done it." I lift theknif that I'm still holding and see the blood on my hands. I fight against tears, I fear to lose him. I can't lose him, I barely had him. He is just starting to open up a tiny bit. I'm not even sure he is, so little visible was the progress. I can't lose him, oh Ra and all other gods. I beg you, don't take him from me. Please, allow me to keep my beloved by my side.

"Where is his cartouche?" This is Yugi and I look at him for a moment and then at Joey. Yugi is right, he isn't wearing it.

I go closer, I can already see he isn't wearing my bracelet or the golden belt with ruby's either, but I want to check if he at least has his ring. But it's gone as well. I go back to Atemu and say "I don't know about the bracelet of my dragon, but he would never put down the cartouche of Anubis or the ring of Isis. He loves those gods and believes one of them guided him towards his sister. He was so grateful, he would not put either one away."

I see Atemu look at Yugi and Yugi nods, obviously agreeing and adding "The dragon, too. He loved it as well, I'm sure of it. But the cartouche was his favourite. He would never put them off none of them, not even for a moment. Someone must have stolen them."

"Then lets look around, whoever has these items must be the one that tried to kill him." Atemu says, before calling the guards and ordering them to look into every servant and slaves room for a golden cartouche of Anubis, a golden ring of Isis and a white gold bracelet with blue stones, that resemble the blue eyes white dragon of High Priest Seto. "Start at his mothers rooms and there might also be a golden belt with rubys" I add. I don't know, if she could have really gone this far but I haven't forgotten the threat she made to him, before leaving him behind as a child, nor the hate she still had or the way she had pushed him the day she saw him again. The guards leave to search and I hope it wasn't his mother, for if she was, I WILL punish her no matter what Joey will say. I will not let her get away with harming my treasured Puppy this badly.

After the guards have left, I hear Yugi's voice whispering to Atemu. But even so he is whispering, I can hear the words "Should I go and find Serenity?" I don't hear a reply but hear Yugi leave and guess Atemu gave a nod. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to let the young girl see this but she has a right to know, especially since it might have been done by her mother, who if she did, will be severely punished.

I watch the healer as he tries to save his life. I can see that there is no fresh blood coming and wonder if it's a good sign, that the healer had stopped the bleeding. Or a bad sign, that there is too little left. He is pale, that much I can see and has dark circles under his eyes. He looks like he is dying and once again I pray. I can't do anything but pray and hate myself for being so helpless and useless I want to help him, protect him, but there is nothing I can do right now.

It takes a long time before the guard appears again and only one of them to inform that all rooms have been searched but nothing had been found. But also, that the slave they were to look for, first couldn't be found either and they are looking through the city for her.

I can't believe it. His parents are more slippery then an oily fish. How could she escape? I order them to close the city gates and search under every single stone, if necessary. But that I want her found before the night ends and the guard leaves again.

Again I watch the healer, but not for long. He turns to me and says "I did what I can. The rest is up to the gods. The blade didn't do too much damage but he had lost a lot of his lifeblood. If he awakens around sunrise, he should make it. That's all I can say."

I thank him and tell him he can go but that I want him to come to my rooms to check on him during the morning hours. I go up to Joey and gently pick him up to move him into my quarters. There are guards and he is more protected. Who knows if his mother or whoever did this, is still in the palace and willing to finish what they had started? I see Serenity run around the corner as I leave the room with Joey on my arms. Mokuba shortly after, she runs right up and asks "What's wrong with my brother? Please tell me, is he still alive?"

I see my worry reflected in her eyes "He's alive and the healer said that if he awakens around sunrise, he should be fine but that's up to the gods." I see Yugi running around the same corner the other two came around before, looking exhausted.

Atemu puts an arm around Yugi and says "I want to be informed about the development in this situation. We can talk about the pyramid another time, unless there was something important."

I look at him and say "I'll send word as soon as I hear anything my pharaoh." He nods and I leave with Joey on my arm. I wonder partly why Mokuba had come with Serenity as well as why it had taken Yugi so long to get them? But mostly, the direction they had appeared from, wasn't from the slave rooms but Mokuba's are in that direction. I make a mental note to ask him about the reason for it all later and not at this hour of the night. I can't risk him ruin it for me by seducing my loved ones sister.

I carry Joey to my rooms and put him gently on my bed, where he in my opinion belongs. I watch his pale and sickly sleeping form and covered wound and pray once again to all the gods I know. This time one prayer to each one individually, starting with Ra. The most powerful one, the one that is self created and the creator of all, who is now battling Apep in the underworld, so he can be reborn. Of course I pray to Anubis and Isis, my beloved closest gods but also I pray to Nut, the sky goddess and Geb, the god of the earth. I pray to Shu, the god of the air and Nun, the god of the water. I prayed to Osiris, the ruler of the underworld and husband and brother of Isis. I pray to Horus, the protector of the pharaoh and all the other gods. Every single one, all the way. Including even Seshat, a goddess of writing and measurement.

I prayed for a long time, to every god I could think of. Hoping that one of them would hear my plea and fulfil my wish. Hoping, that one of them would save my Joey's life. There is nothing else I can do. I have no power to heal, no matter how much right now I wish it to be otherwise, I still can't help him.

Close to sunrise, the sky is already lightening, I hear a knock on the door and go to open it, I don't want to let just anyone in with my Puppy. And as I see who is in front, I most certainly will not let them in. For in front of me, is the same guard who informed me about my missing slave. In one of his hands he is holding three pieces of jewellery, a white gold dragon bracelet, a golden cartouche with Anubis on it and a golden ring of Isis, a jewelled belt is over his arm. With his other hand he holds on to the missing slave, Joey's mother, who has fresh blood stains on her plain linen dress.

I stare down at her, in no need of further evidence or explanations but the guard talks anyway "We found her close to the gates, most likely trying to get away. She had all four said items with her."

I keep staring down at her, she stares back hateful but shivers in fear. She knows she went too far. Much too far. "You'll better pray he survives, for if he doesn't I WILL make you pray for your own death for the rest of your very, very, VERY miserable life, do you understand?" After that I'll look to the guard and say, while taking the 'items' from his hand "For now bring her to the deepest dungeon you can find and make sure she's under constant surveillance. If she escapes I will have you head for it. After that inform the pharaoh of what happened and that Joey still hasn't awaken. Now go."

I don't give either one any time to respond and close the door, turning towards my little Puppy's sleeping form but as I do I see the first sun light on his face. The sun was just rising. But the light wasn't the most beautiful sight on his face. It was his amber eyes that are finally open!

It doesn't come to me as a surprise, that he wakes up when I threaten his mother. Most likely he still feels the need to protect her and his subconscious mind woke him to do so. I already know that I can't deny him anything. How could I ever deny someone that beautiful and valuable to me? I know that if he begs for her behalf, I will show mercy towards his mother. I'll do so by killing her fast and painless. That's much more merciful than she deserves. And the most I'm capable of.

I walk over to him and look him in the eyes, as I ask "How are you?" I know he must be in pain but still he opens his mouth and whispers something too quiet for me to understand but I smile anyway and say "Try to rest a bit more, love. You must be exhausted." He moves his hand towards me and I start to put the jewellery back on him, I assume he wants his two favourites of it back. Fist the ring, then the cartouche. I know he loves them the most but I put the bracelet back on, too. But not the belt, he doesn't need it now and it isn't as easy. I wonder how she got it all from him in the first place. As I hold his hand to put the bracelet on, he holds on to my hand and pulls me closer, moving his soft and due to the blood lost pale lips again. I move my ear as close to his mouth as I can, so I can hear his whisper. For obviously there is more, and I prepare myself for him to beg for his mothers safety.

But what I hear fills my heart with pure bliss, instead of the pain and worry I had myself readied for. Never in my live have I heard anything that could have made me feel this happy or that sounded to me as amazing as the three little words he whispered to me this very moment. For they are the words I longed to hear all day, the words I wished but never dared to hope for. The words I wanted to hear on my ride back. He whispers "I missed you."


	13. Dragon xxx Joey's POV xxx

**Chapter 13 Dragon**

Joey's POV

I hear a voice, a threatening voice and it scares me. I don't want to open my eyes at first, as I hear it say "You'll better pray he survives, for if he doesn't I WILL make you pray for your own death for the rest of your very, very, VERY miserable life, do you understand?" I'm scared of the threat and don't know who the owner of the voice is talking to. Is it me? Will someone make me want to die again? Will I have to go back to father? I don't want to, I want to stay with Seto but I know I can't. I remember the knife. I'm dying already. Wait, 'pray he survives' the voice said. Is that me? Am I still alive? The voice changes but stays the same, just less threatening, still angry, but less threat. " For now bring her to the deepest dungeon you can find and make sure she's under constant surveillance. If she escapes I will have you head for it. After that inform the pharaoh of what happened and that Joey still hasn't awaken. Now go." I recognise the voice. It's him, the one I wanted to see. The one I had longed to see before the darkness swallowed me. That means I'm not dead. But unlike the time I woke up after my jump of the cliff I'm glad I'm alive, for I get to see him again.

I open my eyes and see him closing the door, before he looks at me. A smile forms on his lips and I'm glad he isn't mad at me, for the anger is gone from these handsome and strong features I had longed to see so much. I had noticed before that I've come to get used to his presence but after missing him yesterday, already during the day, just because I knew he wasn't near and even worse in the evening, where I was alone and then after the nightmares, that turned into an even worse reality. I know that I got more than just used to his presence. I've come to enjoy it and look forward to it. I've come to like it and crave it.

He walks up to me and I look at him in the eyes, as he does into mine, and he asks. "How are you?"

I look at him and want to say 'Better now that you're here.' But my voice is weak, I notice for the first time how weak I feel again. I've never felt this weak before, like all the life has drained from me. I want to tell him how I feel. Not all, not yet, but I want to let him know that I missed him at the very least. I can't tell him that I like him, for he feels more deeply, I believe. He said so and I start to believe that he is really telling me the truth. That it isn't just a trap, for why should he bother so much to lure me into trusting him, when he could have my body all along? I'm his slave. The voice in my head that sounds like my father is still telling me otherwise but it isn't as loud anymore and I ignore it.

He smiles at me and says "Try to rest a bit more, love. You must be exhausted." There it is again. He called me love. He does feel more deeply than just liking me. I don't even know if I ever could feel more. There was so much darkness in my life and still is and I'm still afraid of another one's touch. Anybody touch, even his at times. I try to reach out to make him move closer so I can tell him how I feel. I want to tell him how much I missed him, that I need him close to me. That I want him close, that I won't fight him like before. I still don't want him to go too far, for I'm afraid of the pain but I will let him be close to me and hold me, for I want to see him happy, I want to see the smile that is on his lips right now for all eternity.

He moves closer and reaches for my hand but only takes one finger in between his. He puts the ring of Isis back on it. And then the cartouche back around my neck. I look at him, while he does it. If he has them, then my mother had been caught and he was probably threatening her. I wonder if I should plead for her and part of me wants to but part of me is afraid. I feel so weak and don't know how bad the still painful wound that the knife left is and if I still die, there is something I need to tell him. Something that is more important. After that he takes my other hand to put it through my bracelet and lift my arm to push it up. I hold on to his hand and pull as strongly as I can. I can't pull him down, but he notices it and leans in close enough for me to whisper the words I need him to hear. "I missed you."

I can see his surprise. He hadn't been expecting to hear those words from me. I don't know what he had been expecting but not that. I watch him as he smiles at me more happy than I've ever seen him and he leans down again to give my forehead a little kiss.

I don't flinch and he smiles even more. "You should try and rest, you've lost so much blood my love, I'll tell Serenity that you're a bit better and she needn't worry about you any longer. You can see each other once you're rested, okay?" I give a small nod and close my eyes. Glad to have him close to me again.

I don't know how long I slept but I wake up from a knock on the door. I'm still tired, so I keep my eyes closed but I hear someone move and open the door. I assume it must be Seto, so I'm fine and continue trying to fall back to sleep. I hear voices but I keep my eyes closed, too tired and weak to attempt otherwise.

"I heard she has been found?" A voice says. I'm not sure who it is, I know the voice but I'm not sure what name goes with it.

"Yes she has and is in the dungeon for now. I haven't decided what to do yet." It's Seto's voice, calm and relaxed.

"It won't be up to you any more." The other voice says.

"Why?" Seto's voice again. I wonder what they're talking about. Could it be mother? No, why would anyone else get involved in it? One of Seto's slaves tried to kill another, it's up to him now.

"She tried to kill in my palace and more things she'd stolen had been found with her, anyway you can't possibly be objective in this. I know how you feel, cousin. I know how I would feel if it was Yugi, lying there." Now I know who the visitor in Seto's room is. It's the pharaoh and he is getting involved for some reasons. He says, because it's his palace but I wonder if it's truly the only reason. But I can't think of another.

"How is he doing?" The pharaoh asks. I wonder why he even cares? I hardly saw him since the day I woke in his room. And he had said that day, that he didn't want me. He gave up winning the game, for he had no motivation to win in the first place.

"He was awake a while ago but not for long and he was very weak. But I think he'll make it." Seto sounds still worried.

"I'm glad to hear it, hopefully it will calm Yugi. He was worried and restless ever since. He was scared when he ran to me during the night, informing me of what had happened." The pharaoh says,.

Seto must be able to read more in his words or maybe there is something in his face I can't see, for Seto says "Now I understand completely. Are you sure, my pharaoh, that it is me that is not objective?" I wonder what he means but still lie in bed without moving.

I hear a chuckle and it isn't Seto's, so it must be the pharaoh and after that he says "You see right through me like always my dear cousin. But still I think we should not decide it alone, neither one. For her children are both your slaves and I have to admit that I have a plan for at least the girl. But I'm sure even you haven't noticed it yet."

"What plan?" I'm glad Seto asks. I want to know, he is talking about my sister. What is he planning for her?

"Don't worry, it will be good for her but the rest is a secret. And now excuse me, I still have to calm down my little Yugi." After that I hear him leave. And Seto walks closer again.

After a moment I force my eyes open and look at him and he smiles. He is sitting on the chair that he slept on, every night of the past month. He has dark rings under his eyes and I wonder if he had any rest last night and how well he rested the nights before, sleeping sitting on that chair. I hold out a hand and he holds it. I pull again and he leans closer, so I could whisper but I only pull more. He looks questioningly at me and I say with a bit more strength in my voice than before "You look like shit, lie down, sleep."

His eyes grow huge, like he doesn't believe his ears. But he lies down beside me with space in between, only holding on to the hand I reached out with. I try to move closer but it hurts to move. The injury is too fresh. "Don't move," he whispers "Just rest, my love." Again. He keeps calling me love now. I don't really want to hear it. I do like him and I can't fight it but it isn't love. Or at least I don't think it can be. I fear what he might do to my body too much, I fear the pain. I can't be with him like a lover, not willingly, even as his bed slave, I just can't. Not after I've come to know the pain. And the feelings of filth and unworthiness that comes with being used in such a way.

And I don't want him to call me love. I don't want him to remind me that I can't be what he wants me to be, that I can't ever be good enough for him. I know that Yugi loves to be called things like that. How much he even wishes to hear an "I love you" from the pharaoh, he told me so himself. He gets to hear a 'my lovely little Yugi' but never 'I love you'. But Seto said it. He said 'I love you' to me. He said it during the bath. When he told me, he wouldn't hurt me. He said 'And if you fight me on every step of the way, I will still love you and treasure you. For you're more valuable to me than my own life.' And now I believe every word. I didn't then but I do now. I just don't understand how he can love and treasure someone like me.

I don't understand why Yugi wants to hear the words. Everyone knows the pharaoh loves him, Seto said so too and I had told Yugi. But he still wanted to hear the words. I believe showing means more than saying but it seems to mean a lot to Yugi.

But in my case, I wouldn't want to be shown his feelings either. I like how it is right now and don't want it to change. I want it to stay like it is. I pull on Seto's hand again and try to move closer again but the pain forces me to stop moving once more. Seto comes closer, this time asking "What is it you want?" I look at him and think about how I can best say it, without giving him a cause for hope of more. I look him in the eyes and say "I'm afraid, can you hold me and let me hear your heart beat? Just that? Nothing else?" He looks at me with a smile and I hope he doesn't see through my lie. I'm not afraid. Not in the least. Not now that he is watching over me and I'm in his big, spacious bed. I feel save and happy.

Seto smiles and moves closer, helping me to cuddle into his embrace without too much pain and holds me gently, saying "You know, it makes me happy that you're not fighting me any more."

I feel a blush come to my face but to make sure he doesn't get his hopes up and because I believe that he needs to find someone better than me, someone worthy of his love, I say "I'll start again once I'm better, it's just a truce. Nothing else. I still mean what I said, the first time you told me to come." I hear him chuckle but he doesn't say anything about that and is quiet. I get sleepy again. But there are some things I need to ask first.

"What was that talk with the pharaoh about, what will happen to mother?" I ask first, for it seems more threatening than the other.

"So you heard?" He gives a sigh and I say nothing, worried that he is upset about me listening in on it. "I don't know what will happen. The pharaoh said neither one of us should decide on our own, so he must intend to put her matter before all the sacred guardians and then decide. We aren't complete, since a few died during a fight with a thief. But a few remained and some of the deceased are already replaced, we will decide together. So there will be three other's there right now, that will decide with the pharaoh and me. And they'll be more objective then we are."

"Will you be on mothers side or do you want her to be punished?" I have to ask, even so I think I know.

"If you insist I try to think of something to say in her defence but to be honest, I don't think I can." I sigh and say nothing. There isn't much I can do any more. I still wish my mother only the best but I don't know if I really want to risk anything to save her after everything. And I don't want to talk to Seto about her and upset him for her sake. Not him, not for her, at least not after last night. Still I worry about her.

But there is something else I need to ask. "What is the pharaoh planning with my sister?"

He sighs again. "I knew you'd ask, since you must have heard that, too. But I'm afraid I don't know. But I'll try to find out and inform you as soon as I do. But I don't think you need to worry yourself. He is a good and kind pharaoh and he said it would be good. So I believe it will. But I'll still try and find out. I promise. Maybe you can help by talking to Yugi? Pharaoh Atemu might have confided in him and he is a friend of yours, so Yugi might be able to tell you."

"Thanks for trying to find out. And one more thing." He looks at me questioningly and I say "Don't call me love, is so imitate." I blush I don't want him to call me love even after liking him. More even than most. I like many now. Serenity of course is one of them. I like Mokuba, who was with us for a few hours on some afternoons, even so I don't know what to think about the way they look at one another. I also like Yugi, he is nice and cheerful and easy to talk to. But most of all I like Seto. Serenity was like a little star in the night. And Yugi and Mokuba, they are each like an even smaller and weaker light themselves. But Seto is more. I'm just not sure how much yet.

Seto is quiet for a moment, after my request but then says "Will you rather have me call you puppy?"

I look up at him "Better then love but still stupid, I'm not a cute lovable puppy. And I do have a name you know."

"You are cute and lovable." Seto says with a smile and looks at me for a moment. "And everyone calls you by your name, I rather have something that just I may call you. How about my treasure."

"I'm not a treasure." I mumble close to falling asleep again already.

"Then I call you my little fox." Seto said with a smile. "I think it fits you and they're cut as well as wild. Is that okay?"

"Whatever." I mumble to tired to argue further. "but if you call me fox then I can call you something else. After all I refuse to call you 'Master'"

He looks at me in confusion but still only asks "And what would that name be?"

I yawn and feel my eys drop and just about manage to whisper "Dragon." before I fall asleep again.


	14. Sentenced to die xxx Seto xxx

**Chapter****14 ****Sentenced ****to ****die**

Seto's POV

I'm on my way to talk to Mokuba. The hearing of Joey's mother in front of the secret guardians just ended. And I will be the one that has to tell her children the outcome. Since both of them are my slaves it's my duty to inform them. I don't know how, I try and get Mokuba to tell at least Serenity. I never had much to do with her, not nearly as much as Mokuba has and I still need to talk to him about what was going on, the night Joey got wounded. Luckily not to deep and he is recovering nicely. It's just a week ago and already all that is left is a scar. A visibly fresh scar, for its read and swollen a bit but still he is healing at an incredible rate. Even the healer said that he must be in the gods good grace, for he has never seen a recovery quite like it. I'm glad to hear it and believe that it must be one of the gods that is helping him. After all he had been through, he deserves some aid of some gods. And Joey loves Isis so fiercely, I wouldn't be surprised if she healed him. And maybe even the mighty Ra was on his side. After all his eyes look like amber.

Maybe I should get him Ra earrings or something like it. It might be good to have something for Ra as well. Joey seems to be close to the Sun god as well, after all he sang twice for the sun, once when the sun disappeared from the sky and once at it's rebirth. I saw beautiful ones on he market two weeks ago. I will send someone to see if they're still available or have a pair made in the image. I know it will look charming on my treasured little fox's tanned soft skin. They were golden, with one golden symbol for Ra and behind two rather big stons. There had different earings with different stones like sapphire, amber or ruby's. I think I get him ruby's they suit him the best. sapphire doesn't fit to his eyes and amber will look plain compared to his even more beautiful eyes. They also would matched the rest of his jewels. Not the dragon bracelet, since that was made as a likeness to my dragon. So he would have one piece to remind him of me. I know at the start he didn't like that too much, but I hope he does now. He is more open and doesn't say that he wants to go to his room in the evenings any longer. And even better, he asks me to lie in bed with him and I'm allowed to hold him in my arms. But nothing else yet. But compared to the start, it seems that his soul is healing as well as his wound, caused by his mother. He's with me for just a little over one month and yet I already get to hold him in my arms at night. He really must have the aid of a god or goddess to heal at such a rate I wasn't expecting to be allowed to hold him for at least one year. Not with the scars he ahs on his soul.

I reach Mokuba's door and knock before entering. I regret not to have waited for a response but I'm not used to see my kid brother as anything other than a kid. I will have to rethink that now since he clearly isn't and he is obviously not alone in there. And I don't need to ask why he was with Serenity that night. I stare in disbelieve for a moment and go back outside. Both had seen me, so I wait for one of them to come out, before talking to Mokuba.

It doesn't take long till he is coming out, standing in front of me with a blush on his face but determined look. He knows he isn't supposed to do that with her but it seems he is intend to let their affair continue, no matter what I say. I can see that in his eyes. I look down on him, glaring as threateningly as I can. I know it isn't fair to deny him to be with her, just so I will have it easier with her brother. But I want to at least ensure that this is not just for him to get a bit of pleasure. I believe he likes her, I did so for some time but I want to be certain. If he hurts her just to get some fun I never get my little foxy to like me.

He's just glaring back with determination in his grey stormy eyes. Seems like I have to start the talking, so I ask "What was that right now?"

I can see an evil little smug smile forming on his lips, before he answers "I pity you brother, if you really still need your younger brother to explain such a thing to you."

I stare, no I glare down at him at a loss for words for the first time in my entire life. I've heard from others that he can give answers that leave you speechless but he never even attempted to do so with me and I haven't believed him capable of doing so, since no one ever had managed that. But I honestly was not expecting this retort. He is still smiling at me, knowing that I'm at a loss for words. Also knowing, that I have never experienced such a thing before. "You KNOW what I mean." I say, after I regain the control of my tongue and to make sure he can't talk his way out again, I add "I want to know WHY and HOW it came to this?"

He looks less smug and evil, so I hope not to get caught up in another one of his retorts. "I thought you noticed that I love her, just like you love her brother and unlike you, I don't need to force her to anything."

I glare even more threatening towards my younger brother. "I don't force Joey to do anything either."

He looks back up with the same threat in his eyes. He is too much like me. And his tongue seems to be even sharper. "Let me rephrase it then, unlike you I get some."

I keep staring at him. I won't let him render me speechless again, not even for a second, not by my younger brother. "So that is all you want from her?"

Now he is shocked, I can see it. He didn't think I would come to that conclusion but he is only talking about one thing. Granted, he did say that he loves her but followed by indicating that I force Joey to pleasure me and I still need to get him back for that as well as for making me speechless. "Of course not. I love her and if I could I would even marry her on the spot but I can't. Because she is YOUR bloody slave."

I keep looking at him and say "If you love her, then I'm sure you won't mind to be the one telling her that her mother has been sentenced to die! I decided for sending her to the shadow realm but the others said we should leave it to the gods, what kind of fate her soul will face. So she is to die. Have fun and don't hurt her, for you will regret it if you make it any harder for me to 'get some', as you phrased it."

And with that I leave, before he can make me talk to her. Bad enough I have to go and look for my little foxy, who is most likely somewhere with Yugi. They're always together during the mornings and in the afternoons he's with his sister. Obviously she has something else to do in the mornings. I wonder how he might react to that? Well, better just one blow at a time and I can leave it to Serenity to tell her brother about her love affair with my brother. She can make sure to inform him that it is her free will, I sure hope it really is. I better make sure to talk to her, before she gets a chance to talk to Joey alone.

It takes me some time to find them. When I do, I stay and watch in the distance. The picture in front of me is just too mesmerizing. They are sitting on the grass, behind one of the pounds in the vast palace garden. Joey sitting relaxed and leaning back on his strong but slender arms looking up into the sun a bit, legs stretching out in front of him. While Yugi is sitting on his own feet leaning forward towards my foxy, looking somewhat eager. They're in the shade of a willow and close to some fig trees. There's a sculpture of Ra in the background and in front of Ra and just behind my lovely little Pup are daisys, cornflowers, roses, irises, myrtles, jasmines, convolvuluses, celosias, narcissus, lychnis, lotus, small yellow chrysanthemum and poppys.

It looks magnificent, my foxy in front of all these colours and in front of that the pound with the pharaoh's fishes and under the willow. It is just too beautiful to be true. The way his face and his skin looks, when a ray of the sun is breaking through the willow trees to touch his golden hair in front of these colours. His hair brighter than the yellow poppy. His eyes being a colour that can't be matched by any other and the most amazing thing is, as he starts to laugh at something Yugi said. A laugh that echo's through the gardens like music and warms my heart.

He doesn't look like a slave as he sits there, eating some of the figs in between words. He looks like a god. His body as perfect as the sculptured one of Ra in the background. Even all the scars can't diminish his beauty, not even the fresh one. Somehow it only makes him look more radiant and wilder, somehow a bit dangerous, even in this romantic and peaceful picture. Everyone who will ever see him like this must think him a god or a mighty warrior and hero at the very least. It is simply impossible not to watch. Yugi's presence makes it somewhat more beautiful. I never thought of Yugi as beautiful and still don't, but his boyish childlike features and eager expression is like a contrast to Joey's wild and untameable look, in this relaxed posture emphasizing his features. The way he looks fits all too well to his feisty nature.

While watching the two males in front of me, I can clearly see that Joey started to like his little friend. He sometimes looks at him like a big brother might look at a younger sibling. Especially when Yugi starts to nearly bounce on his legs. I wonder what they're talking about? Joey does most of the talking and Yugi just moves his lips every now and then. It feels nice to watch them. And I just stand there, I have a little time anyway and the only duty I have before lunch, is to tell him and his sister about the verdict and his sister is more or less done. So I have plenty of time to enjoy the view. While standing under a pomegranate tree, partly hidden behind it's low breaches and it's shadow.

After a while I hear footsteps but I don't turn, I don't want to move my eyes away from the beauty in front of me. The footsteps come closer and stop next to me and from the corner of my eye I see Serenity standing there. Looking rather timid but she obviously has something on her mind, but she is too shy to speak, so I ask "What is it, that's troubling you?" I'm not sure if it has to do with her mother or what I just saw.

"It's two things actually master." She says, so it must be about both.

"Speak." I only say, knowing that she isn't like her brother and more used to the behaviour of a slave at court. She isn't likely to speak on her own, unless it is really important to her.

"One thing is, I would like to see my mother one last time. I know that she has been judged fairly and even I have to admit that she might deserve the punishment, even when I still love her dearly, she's always been good to me. But I still don't know if I can truly forgive what she did to Joey but I'd like to talk to her, if I may?" She looks away from me. She must know the strong hatred I feel towards her mother, after everything she did to my beloved treasured foxy, after very nearly taking him from me forever.

"I don't know if she will be allowed to have visitors but I'll ask and if yes, then you may see her whenever it pleases you, but do not tell your brother. For I will not allow him the same, even if he asks. I will not risk him getting harmed." I glare down at her to make sure she notices that I'm very serious about this.

"Thank you, Master. I promise he will not hear a word about this, but the other thing is, would you please not inform him, about what you saw this morning? I don't think he would be pleased about it and might be angry at me or master Mokuba and I would rather not make him angry. I will tell him myself, when he is ready to hear and in the right moment, if it may please, my Master." She still is to timid to look at me.

I cant help but smile a little, while watching my wild feisty fox and hearing his timid and shy little sister. They're like sun and moon, day and night, wild and tame. Still they're close and care for and protect one another to the best of their abilities. Still I can't help but wonder how he would have asked me? No, he wouldn't have asked, he would have growled and tried to threaten me, without having anything to hold up a threat. I can't help but envy my brother for loving the easier sibling, when I answer her question "I have to admit that I'm glad to hear you ask, since I was about to ask you to do just that. I agree that he would be angered and fear that it will be at Mokuba and me, rather than you."

She smiles a little and says "I'll make sure he won't have a reason to be upset with you about this matter my master. And thank you, not only for letting me see my mother, if you can but also for my brother. He seems to be getting much better and most of it is thanks to you my master. I will do whatever I can to repay you for helping my brother. He is nearly like he used to be when we were children."

I see her watching Yugi and Joey on the other side of the pound, quietly enjoying the view of her contend looking brother. After a while I see Joey sit up a bit more straight and moving his arms to gesture something I don't know, since I can't hear his words but Yugi is covering his mouth with both hands and I wonder again what they are talking about? I see Serenity smiling a little and ask her "Do you know the topic of their discussion?"

She just smiles and says "I do not know the topic master. But I do know that it is not a discussion at all. I assume that Joey is once again retelling some of the stories about the gods he learned of you. He loves them so fiercely that it makes one happy to listen to him retelling them and he makes gestures and sounds to emphasis some parts and has a gift to make you feel like the story is coming to life in front of your very eyes."

I look at her for a moment and then towards Joey again and smile while making a mental note to talk him into retelling one for me one day. Or maybe I'll teach him a few more hymn's, he has the most beautiful singing voice after all and to listen to it would surely give me the greatest pleasure. The only problem with it is, that unlike him, I'm not a good singer. I might need to find someone that can teach him the different hymn's and their meaning and use.

While watching him, I think once more of the earrings I had seen and decide that I have to get them for him. It would look incredible if the sunlight would break in the rubies right now and highlight his features even more. I will go to look for them myself, for I'm sure that they can highlight the beauty of him. Even so it is hardly possibly to make him look any more godlike than he already does.

Long after it would be time for lunch I walk around the pound and towards my loved one. I feel the need to remind him that it is time to eat. He is still unbelievably slender and needs to be nourished. I see a smile appear on his lips, as he notices me for the first time, walking up to him and it makes me unbelievably happy to see him smile like that for me. I walk closer and sit down beside him, close enough to move one arm around his waist and pull him closer to me. He doesn't fight it and even leans against me. I give one small kiss on his head. Enjoying the feeling of his soft hair on my face.

"Aren't you hungry? It's long past noon, my little foxy." I ask him and look down on his astonishingly beautiful face.

He says "Not really, but I'd like to know how the hearing went." I regret to ever have mentioned that it was this morning.

I look away a bit and remind him "You know it wasn't my choice, right?"

I feel him move in my arm. Not away, as I had feared but closer, whispering to me "Please, just tell me, my dragon."

I love the name he gave me and I fear he knows this all too well. He rally seems to know how to make me weak and give him anything he wants. "She's been sentenced to die." I leave out that I had tried to push them for crushing her mind and send it to the shadows to rot. Or even better let me slowly, very slowly, over a few decades or so, torture her to death. I want to truly 'repay' her for what she had done to the love of my life. I want to watch her suffer every bit as much as I had when I found him close to death and feared for his life. I want to show her what it means to hurt what's mine. A simple execution will never suffice for what she had done, the shadow realm wasn't even bad enough for what she deserved. I want to truly make her suffer. But it would only make him mad to inform him of this. So I just add "And there was nothing I could do." Which is true enough. There wasn't anything I could do to stop the execution and make it worse for her.

"Can I see her before she dies?" How can he still love her? Even Serenity had understood that she deserved the sentence, granted, she also had said she still loved her but she hadn't been sure if she could forgive her. And she isn't the one on the receiving end of her hatred.

I sigh and pray to all the gods that he won't start pleading with me, that he won't even try to make me weak. I don't want to see that witch of a mother anywhere near my little foxy. Not even with guards around him to keep him save. "No, you can't."

"Can you see her?" I look down at him. Wondering why he asks me that, instead of pleading.

"Yes." I say, wondering what he will do with this information.

"Then tell her from me, that even if she doesn't care about it, I still forgive her and still love her and that I will plead for her to the pharaoh, if I get a chance." I look at him and notice that it wasn't a question. It was a command.

"And tell me, why would I do so?" I ask, just to see what he will tell me. And remembering the gentle and timid way his sister had talked to me. The sister that is still hidden beneath the pomegranate tree. Even for me, who knows that she is, she is hardly visible.

"Because I want you to and either you do it, or I think I will bath alone tomorrow morning. And the morning after and the one after that and so on." I stare at him. So much for my theory that he doesn't have a way to threaten me.

Still even so I can't hold up on it, I say "What if I force you to? You are my slave." I know I won't. I made him a promise and intend to keep it. No matter how hard he will make it for me. But I'm curious what he might say.

He smiles at me like he knows he will win this and says. "Because then you'll prove to be a lying, word braking arrogant man that will use his power rather than his questionably charms. And you don't even want me to say out loud what I would think of such a man."

I sigh. "Do you enjoy to torture me?" I ask, more to ensure that I'm not at a loss for words for the second time on this otherwise rather nice day.

"Yes, I do actually." He grins at me and adds "But I start to fear that you enjoy this yourself so much, that I'm rather treating you than fighting your advances off." I chuckle. He is more right than he knows and more wrong. I do wish, I wouldn't have to fight him and have it as easy as Mokuba with Serenity. But I do enjoy this little exchange of words and hear his feisty nature. For I can see that the better he seems to feel, the more feisty he gets. And he also doesn't seem to really fight me because he hats me, but because he is still afraid of what might happen if he doesn't fight me. He likes me much more then at the start but he isn't ready for more. Not yet.

"Fine I'll go and deliver your massage and you go and get some lunch. Deal?" I say, only to make it look like I won at least half the fight by getting something in return. He nods and I give him one more kiss on the top of his head and say "I'll see you later, my foxyy." And walk by Serenity and order her to ensure that he gets some food, before I go to deliver his message like I promised along with the information that if she tries to escape and hurt Joey I will send her to the shadows before she gets a fair trial.


	15. The talk xxx Mokuba's POV xxx

**Chapter 15 The talk**

Mokuba's POV

I'm just wandering over the market in the city. The market is right next to the Nile at the quayside. It is always busy. But when I'm with Seto, I always get through with ease. Everyone makes space for the mighty High Priest. I could see all kind of different people here, a few I even know from the palace. Servants from the palace, as well as a few from the pharaoh's court are here. But I also see farmers and builders and city guards and fisher and travellers, like some of the nomads. It is a colourful display. All the colourful goods and the different people, some of them wearing coloured clothing.

The market is big and has multiple stands. The merchants are screaming out their goods. Like bread, grain or wheat, others have eggs or fish. You can get garlic and onions or even beer on the markets but also linen and finished clothes or jewellery, as long as you have something to trade. Most merchants trad for other goods or will except metal rings like my brother has brought with him. He has different metal rings with different value all with the same weight. Not too much, so he won't have to pay more than things were worth but enough, so if he uses some of the more valuable ones, he won't have to give too many and carry too many with him.

Recently Seto comes here everyday but I'm not always with him. He is always here, for he is looking for one special jeweller that isn't here every day and on a irregular basis, so we don't even know if we'll find him today but Seto wants some earrings for Joey, and he's been looking for them for a month now. Maybe I can talk him into letting me give Serenity some jewels. But then again it might make Joey suspicious. I wish he could know but Serenity is worried about him. I'm rather worried about her. She wasn't feeling well recently. I have no idea what might be wrong with her but she seems to be sick a lot but doesn't even want to rest. I sigh and Seto notices, asking me "What's bothering you, little brother?"

I sigh again and say "I'm worried about Serenity. She jsn't feeling well for the last few days but I don't know what might be wrong with her." I look around the market for something I can gift her with, without raising any suspicions with her brother.

"If you want, I'll talk to her and some other servants, someone is bound to know and be willing to tell me and if it is something serious, I'll tell you." I smile at my older brother. He is always so good to me but sometimes I truly wish that I can help him as well or that I can be powerful enough to at least help myself. I'm not saying that I envy him for his power or intelligence, rather that I look up to him and wish to be like him one day. How can I not? While watching him walking through the busy streets with his power seemingly radiating from his very being. He stands tall, strong and proud, overlooking the crowed with his millennium rod in his belt. But even so he might be cool and somewhat distant to most people, he is also kind and loyal and caring. Most people just don't get close enough to see this side of him.

I always get to see both sides, he can be strong and strict but also caring and supportive. I don't know what I would be without my older brother, who made it by himself so far. Our father wasn't there, our mother died while we were young. Still my brother made it to the court of the pharaoh, were we found out about our father a few years later. Who at the time hadn't even known about me, since mother hadn't known herself that she was pregnant, when she left the palace with only one small son. To hide from the danger our father had brought down with the evil he had done. Brother and I were astonished when we did find out that we, who grew up on half the streets of Egypt, are cousins to the pharaoh Atemu.

I thank my brother for his offer and keep walking with him till he stops and says "Finally, there he is." And with that he walks up to an elderly man sitting at a stand, not even shouting out his wares. But his jewels hardly need it. They all are eye-catching, even so some of them don't seem to be worth that much to my untrained eye. But due to their beauty I assume he could get me to pay double or even triple their value if I would be alone. But I'm not. I'm sure no one would even consider to try this with my older brother. But they way these jewels look this old man is a true master of his trade.

I see my brother look over the jewels and look myself a bit. I see a plain little ring. I'm not sure what it is made of but it looks like silver to me. It is small and with a scarab in the loop of an ankh on it. I look at it and can't help but imagine it on Serenity's long slender finger. It looks small enough and maybe Joey won't even notice it and not get suspicious But the risk is too great and Serenity will never wear it. I see Seto look at it for a moment, while thinking and then he picks up two rather different bracelets, strangely one with a scarab and a golden ankh bracelet that has many gods on it as well, all with their own cartouche.

The ankh bracelet is golden and the scarab bracelet is partly golden, with tiny black and red beads. After that he holds out the ring and says "Let me pay for it, so you can give it to her." I stare at my brother, he must know that I can't just give her something. Joey will get suspicious. And that will also make it harder for him.

But he just smiles a smug smile at me and says "Look little brother, the ankh is representing life, the scarab after life. Both are very powerful symbols and should always be worn by anyone to please the gods. I'm a priest and I can hardly let my slaves go without. And compared to what he is getting, hers will be so small that he will believe that I got her something as well, maybe to rather please him in giving her something to ward of evil spirits and please the gods. Meaning, you give her that and I'm the excuse for Joey when he sees. And this bracelets are part of the excuse. Even so I'm sure they will look astonishing on him."

I grin at him and thank him, I'm very grateful for his help, not only that he pays but also that he is covering for us at the start. Even so I wish I could be open with our love. To be honest, I wish I could take her for my wife and have her by my side for the rest of my life and for the afterlife. I even wish to one day see her with my child on her arm. But right now that doesn't seem possible, since first she's a slave of my brother and second her brother would probably kill me.

After we arrive back at the palace I go to find Serenity and give her the ring. But before I can find her, I get summoned to the pharaoh. I wonder what he wants from me? He never summoned for me before. Not if you don't count the time I went with Serenity and had to ensure that he wouldn't wake up Joey and trick that way in some game with my brother. I still don't get the details of that game since I've only been a small part. I only know that Joey wasn't to be awaken and that it had to do with gathering informations. Part of which Serenity had, since we found out that moment that the young man my brother had brought home was her older brother.

It had been a confusing night and I wonder what the pharaoh can possibly want from me today? Last time Seto had sent me there, this time it is the pharaoh himself that has guards inform me that he wants to talk to me urgently and I shall appear as soon as I'm back from the market.

It is normal for Seto to be summoned but for me it is different. I'm just the high priests younger sibling. Granted, I am technically the pharaoh´s cousin, just like my brother is, but neither one of us three had known until recently and the pharaoh is of about the same age as my older brother and they're spending a lot of time together due to their duties which leaves me the odd one out. Even so my brother tries to spent time with me whenever possible, he still spends more time with the pharaoh, while I only see or talk to the pharaoh when my brother is present.

Now I'm really nervous and want to ask Seto to come along but he is already on an errand for the pharaoh, back in the city and outside of the palace. He only had brought the jewels for Joey into his rooms to give them to him this evening and left right after. So I'm on my own. But I'm not a child, so I walk over and try not to show my nervousness. As I knock at the big double doors of my cousin's chambers.

He asks me in right away and I open the door and walk inside. He smiles at me and offers me a seat on one of the chairs at the round table. We're alone, not even his beloved Yugi is here, who I got to know a bit better through Serenity and Joey over the last two months. I have hoped he would be here, he is nice and a bit childlike. Even so he is older than me I would have felt more comfortable, knowing that he'd help me if I needed it.

I look up to the pharaoh, after sitting down and he is smiling and taking the seat on the other side of me, while offering me a snack and a drink that is standing on the table. I decline the snack but happily accept the drink. I'm too nervous to eat but my throat feels dry, so I have a sip. Before I ask "What can I do for you, my pharaoh?"

He smiles at me with a little grin and says "You're so much like your brother, you know that? Getting straight to the point, no polite questions about someone's well-being first. Just like Seto!"

I wonder if he wants me to ask how he is first. But since it is too late, I just look at him and wait. He's the one who summoned me, so he must want something. After a moment he first grabs one of the fruits and eats a bit but then he asks "Tell me, dear cousin, how are you doing? I haven't talked to you in a while."

I wonder what he is up to? He is the pharaoh of all of Egypt, he must have better things to do than talking to his 16 year old younger cousin about his well-being. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. And I hope so are you." I say just to be more polite this time and hope he will get to the point soon. I've never been in any of my brother's political games. I'm learning a lot from teachers but nothing much political and I have no experience either. It will be all to easy for him to play me, if he wants to. I don't like to not trust him, but Seto has mentioned some time ago that Pharaoh Atemu is planning something that has to do with Serenity and he hasn't found out what yet or he would have told me, so I need to be on my guard.

"I'm great actually. No surprise, I'm not the one with an older brother that's babying me and has a slave minding me like a child." I stare at him. Is he just making fun of me? And that after lecturing me about politeness not 5 minutes ago? What is he playing? But I'm not going to let him win that easily over me. I'll show him that I can defend myself. I just need to be careful not to step on his pride too much or I might regret it later. Cousin or no cousin, you do not offend the pharaoh.

"Well, I don't mind as long as it keeps him off my case and I can have some fun, without him finding out. And after all, I'm not the one in need of a bed slave for pleasure. I can find someone willing to do so, without having to own them." I can see his jaw drop and pray that I haven't crossed the line. I must be pretty close to it with what I just said. He stares at me for what seems to be an eternity. I have another sip and after a moment grab a fruit. Not that I feel any more like it but I hope to look like I'm at a total ease.

After a long while he starts laughing and then says "Well, you're certainly not talking like you need a child minder even so you do need to learn to watch that tongue of yours but for your sake I'll assume you mean others." I'm more glad about his words than I want to let on but he is right, I need to watch my tongue, for I probably really did get close. But I do stop my tongue from pointing out, that I never said it would be him, so it must have some truth to it if he was even considering it. I don't want to push my luck too much. Not now that he is just starting to smile again.

I'm still nervous. After all I still have no idea why he has been summoning me. And he has insulted me, and that made me wonder what he will say next and most certainly I am not exacting what comes. "Does that mean you won't take my offer, to get you a bed slave?"

Now I'm the one that is speechless and I wonder if I really heard him correctly. After all he must know that Seto won't approve of it and apart from that, I don't want to have anyone but Serenity. But wouldn't it be rude to just tell him that I don't want his kind offer? But then again, that earlier had been much more of a risk and he already seemed to assume that I won't take the offer, so I might as well tell him how it is. "I thank you for the kind offer and appreciate it greatly that you don't treat me like a child any longer, but I'm afraid that I truly will have to decline the offer, since I'm not in any need of such a slave and that for would upset my older brother for no reason."

I see him smile and then he asks "Is it only that or are you maybe more of a man than even I assumed?"

I look at him for a moment, before admitting "I'm afraid I don't understand the meaning of your question my pharaoh."

He smiles again before saying "I'm just wondering if it could be that you already have romantic feelings for someone that go beyond a youthful lust." I can feel myself blush and wonder if he is assuming something between me and Serenity and maybe wants it clarified. Is this part of his plan or will it maybe interfear with it. Will he try to keep us apart?

But I see no reason to not let him know that I won't forgive it easily, if he hurts her feelings and so I say "To be honest, I indeed have those feelings. I'm in love with someone and wish for nothing more than to be with her and make her happy but for her happiness sake I need to keep it a secret for now. And I would do ANYTHING to make her happy." I hope he gets that it includes disobeying him as well.

He smiles at me again for a while, before saying "Is the secrecy truly for her sake or rather to make some 'things' easier for your brother?"

Now I'm certain that he knows of who I'm talking and say "Why not stop the pretence that you don't already know the name of the girl I fell for? After all you seem to know that the secrecy is indeed beneficial to my older brother as well. But it is more as to ensure that her brother will get more used to his life here and maybe find it easier to accept her feelings for me, so they won't fight. She loves her brother and had missed him dearly, she used to always talk about him from the first day I met her and I'm not willing to risk a good relationship between the siblings for my own selfish desires. Anything else you would like to discus or do you have all the information about her for whatever plan you're spinning? For I can tell you, I'm not willing to assist, if it won't be to her benefit."

He still just smiles at me with a smug little smile and says "I've got everything I can from you. At least for now. But I'd like you to ask Serenity to stop by during dinnertime. I'd have one question only she can answer with a reasonable certainty at this moment. But don't worry, I swear to you it will be to her benefit and to yours as well."

I keep staring at him for a moment but have to know "What question?"

He looks at me and says "I just heard rumours but you should ask her about that. After all, she should be the one to tell you if these rumours are true and if not, lets say I don't want you to worry about something that might not be."

I stare at him for a moment and say "I'll ask her to come to you then but I truly hope it will be to her benefit. For your sake as well." And with that I leave, before he can get me into trouble for threatening him. Not that I can run from it, if he won't want me to. But I hope that he will not get upset enough to have me dragged back in and punished. But even if, I had to say it and will never regret standing up to even him, for Serenity's sake.

The jewellery links again with spaces:

Serenity's ring

Ht tp: / w m/image s/silver/0 g

Ankh bracelet with the different gods here in silver in story it's gold.

Ht tp:/ /ww w. hiero glyphicj ew elry. co m/galle ry/f-ankh-br acelet8.j pg

Scarab bracelet but in different colouring again. The bronze golden parts are golden, the dark blue parts are red. The light blue as well as the red ones on the picture I pictured to be black for the story.

Ht tp:/ /ancie ntegyp tianjewelry.n et/ima ges/tn-arm_sc arab_1_e dited.j pg


	16. Strange xxx Joey's POV xxx

**Chapter 16 Strange**

Joey's POV

I go back early to Seto's room tonight. Usually I would still be with Serenity but Mokuba had been with us earlier and said that the Pharaoh wants to ask her something important and that she is to come to him during dinner hours. Mokuba had looked a little worried but assured her that it is nothing big but that he would still like to know what it is about. And so would I. I told her to get me, if she needed me afterwards, otherwise I will ask her tomorrow. So she can rest after talking to the pharaoh. I just hope that she'll be fine. But I must still look worried since Seto is watching me closely from the second I enter his room. I never knock any more, I just walk right in like it's mine too and to be fair, I never went to my own one, not since the night my mother had been in there. I feel safe with Seto. And even the one night a month where he will be late, I stay in here and wait.

I wonder for a second if mother is still in the dungeon or already executed. But I don't ask. I also never ask what she said to my message. I don't want to know. I had asked Yugi to plead at pharaoh Atemu for her in my stead, he would be more likely to listen to Yugi and he has promised to do so. But I could see that he too thought it to be a fair judgment and isn't really on my side. It is really hopeless to save her, even if she is still alive, so I gave up. I can't help her, never could, never will. I hadn't been able to save her from father, how can I ever hope to do so when the pharaoh and his High Priest Seto want her dead? They're much more powerful and even when Seto says he would thy to save her for me, I know he is glad he can't. He hates her for what she did to me. And part of me is glad that he does. It is prove that he cares for me.

I sigh and go straight to the balcony and watch the sunset. I haven't for a while, usually I'm either still with Serenity or already in bed, in Seto's arm, listening to his explanations and legends of the gods and many other things that he knows about. He had told me about the shadow realm by now and even shown me the temple with his stone tablets that hold one monster each. I have seen all of his, even the stone table of the blue eyes white dragon and it looks a lot like the upper arm bracelet I'm still wearing every day. I fear the shadow realm, it sounds terrifying when he tells me about it but I'm amazed by the monsters it has brought forth in the mind of some people. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever have one. I have asked Seto the day in the temple but he has said "I hope not." He had looked to the sealed dragon with a pained expression and I think I know why. He keeps telling me that he loves me and cares for me and I don't even want to know how much it might hurt him to see me end up like Kisara and have my monster sealed here. It probably won't even be as useful. After all, I'm weak and I bet my monster would be too.

I feel Seto's arms go around my waist and flinch again for a second, I'm so deep in thoughts that I haven't noticed him walk up to me. He is about to remove his arms but I put a hand on his arms and lean back. After that he only holds on tighter. He holds me for a moment without saying anything and we watch together, as the sun sets. Half way through it I hear him whisper into my ear "Would you sing something for me, my little fox? I haven't heard you sing for so long and I really love your voice."

I watch the sun for a moment longer but then start to sing the same hymn again. By now it's my favourite one. Seto has taught me. And this hymn is my favourite one not only because it's the song I sang during the last sunset in my old life and the first sunrise I saw during my new one, by now I also knew that it was a hymn for Anubis. One of the two gods I love the most and I feel like maybe he cares a tiny bit, even for me. I hold the cartouche of Anubis in my hand while I sing the song and I can feel Seto put something around my other wrist. But I continued to look at the sun until it is down before I look down to see a bracelet with a scarab around my wrist. I don't need to ask about the meaning of it. It's a symbol for afterlife and a good journey, most wear it all the time, just in case. It's made of gold, the scarab is a big red stone. Same as some beads and others are black. The outside and middle beads are black and in between is a line of red beads or rather always a few lines of small tiny beads.

It is nice and colourful and I'm about to thank him, when I felt something cold being slipped round my other wrist. I look down towards it and see a golden bracelet with some ankh's, the symbol for life that most gods have as well, after all their life never ends, and cartouches with different gods on it. Anubis has one place with them as well, so now I'm wearing two cartouches with him. As I turn in Seto's arms to look at him, I see him holding up two earrings with red stones and a symbol that I know by now is for Ra. It is a winged scarab, symbolizing the rebirth of the sun god in the morning. I look at him and say "Thanks. But you know I never had earrings, right?"

"I've noticed." He says nonchalant and adds "But that could be changed, if you'd like, of course. You don't have to." I look at the earrings.

They would look nice with the other jewels but he already has me tpo spoiled by now for my own taste and so I ask "Could I give them to Serenity? I'm sure she'd like them."

He gives a warm smile and says "I thought you might like her to have something, so I already made sure to get a ring to her. I'm sure she'll like it. And if you want, I'll take you to the market some day and you can pick something for her yourself."

I stare at him. The market? I've never been on one in all my life but I'd heard some of the servants talk about it and the clothes and jewels one could find there. I smile at him and give him a short kiss on the cheek to show him how much I appreciat it and say "You'd like me to wear the earrings, right?"

He smiles again and says "I believe they'll suite you very well. But if you don't like them, you don't have to wear them. And no worries, you'll still get to go to the market. I love to see the excitement it brings to your eyes and I promise to show the market to you soon."

I smile at him but still ask "Will it hurt? I mean to get earrings?" That's what I fear the most.

He looks at me and says "I don't have any, so I don't really know, but our Pharaoh gave some to Yugi. Maybe you can ask him and decide after. Okay?"

I just cuddle a bit more into his arms and say "Either way, thanks for getting all of it. The bracelets too, they're really nice. But you do realize that I'm not a dress up doll, so it's enough now."

He smiles a bit more at me, so lovingly and caring. One of his gentle hands is playing with my hair at the back of my head. His hands running through it gently and careful. He picks me up and carries me to the bed. I don't like it when he carries me but I know by now how much he enjoys it and I let him. He is so good to me all the time, that I start to feel that I have to let him do at least that little bit. Even if I can't do more. Even if I still fight sometimes and talk back, when he tries to do something I don't want to. But he always is patient then. He never forces me. Never gets upset when I fight him off. Never tells me to be more polite when I'm rude to him.

He puts me down on the bed very gently and looks me deep into the eyes, before holding me close to him in his arms and continuing to play with my hair. I cuddle into his embrace again and just enjoy the feeling of his gentle hands. Before I met him I would never have believed that hands could touch so gently, be so soft and caring as his are. I never thought I could enjoy someone's hand on me but I do. It scares me that I do, but I still do. How could anyone not enjoy the feeling of his strong big caring and soft hands?

"I know you're not a dress up doll, you're my little dress up fox. And I love to get you pretty things." He smiles at me and I growl once. I'm not really mad and don't even try to get out of his arms, not that I believe I ever could if he wants me to stay but I know if I try to get away, he will let go of me. But I stay and just say: "I'm not even a fox, so most certainly not a dress up one."

He chuckles and says: "Haven't you once allowed me to call you fox? I think that was the day you had called me dragon." I growl again, much like a dog but don't say anything for now. He was right, I had done so. But only to stop him from calling me love. It had freaked me out a little.

After a while he asks "Is something troubling you? You're different today. Normally you would have talked back some more."

I look him deep into the eyes. Wondering how he had noticed? How he had gotten to know me this well in such a short time? I'm his for only a bit over 2 months and still he has noticed that something is on my mind. I sigh, before telling him. "It's because of Serenity. The pharaoh had said that he had a plan, involving her and I worry since he wanted to talk to her today and I don't know what it is about."

I watch his face, he is still smiling at me and playing with my hair. I keep watching him until he says "Don't worry. The pharaoh can be playful but he is never cruel or unfair and Serenity is a good girl, he knows it and I saw you with Yugi. He likes you very much and won't be pleased if something happened to your sister and upset you and pharaoh Atemu feels too deeply for Yugi as to displease him in such a way. So, you see what ever the plan is, it will be fine in the end."

I watch him, his smile is genuine. His hands are relaxed, there is no sign of worry anywhere in his face. He looks calm and contend, I smile at him for a moment. I can't help but worry. But I trust him enough to know that he won't lie to me. He might be mistaken, but he won't lie . And usually he is right. He is so intelligent and logical. He's hardly ever wrong about anything. I slowly fall asleep while lying in his arms, warm and protected. Feeling safe like I can never feel without him by my side. And I know that I depend on him more than I want to, that I need him by my side more than I should. That I hope for him to stay and that he is now one of the persons that can truly hurt me.

The next day I meet Serenity for lunch. She is with Mokuba again. And I start to wonder why he is with her almost every single day and it's getting more. I'm not even there and I can hear him asking her "Why won't you tell me? It might be important, please."

And I hear her answer "Because I don't even get why he was asking and I don't want to tell you yet. Not anybody. Not you, not Joey, not master Seto. I won't tell and anyway, the pharaoh said I can choose when to tell you and if you keep asking me about it, even after I tell you to stop, I should tell him and he will stop anyone who keeps asking me. So slave or no slave, I don't have to tell you or your brother. So stop asking, I beg of you."

I stare at her, it was unlike my sister to talk like that. But then again, I have noticed recently that she got increasingly moody lately. I wonder why for a moment, it is so unlike her, she is always gentle, calm, quiet and obedient. Even as a child she was that way. The opposite of me. As a child I was wild and fierce. Maybe that's why my parents hate me so much. I was nothing but trouble.

I go closer and try my luck. I'm her brother, maybe she'll tell me. "Serenity, I was looking for you. Tell me, what did pharaoh Atemu want from you?" I pretend like I haven't heard the exchange. Hoping that this way she won't get mad at me for even asking.

She looks at me for a moment and says "That is private, big brother and I'm not going to tell you either. So if the two of you excuse me, I'm sick of being questioned like this."

I stare after her and then at Mokuba, who is still staring after her, looking utterly confused. "Any idea what's wrong with her? She is so different, it's so unlike herself to storm off like this and not to answer a question, without giving any reasoning as to why she isn't answering."

"I have no idea. What about you?" He answers, looking at me and I just shrug. After all I wouldn't have asked if I already knew why she is behaving so strangely. We both stare towards the place she disappeared to for a while longer but then Mokuba has to go back to his lessons and I'm left on my own. I don't know where Yugi might be, so I just go back to Seto's room and watch out over the gardens from his balcony.

Later on that evening, when I tell Seto about it, he promises to take me to the market in two days time and that Serenity can come with us. Maybe it will make her talk to one of them. And once again I'm glad that I have Seto close to me. He always knows how to help me.


	17. Market xxx Joey's POV xxx

**Chapter 17 Market**

Joey's POV

I'm walking around the market for the first time in my life. But unfortunately without Seto. He has some urgent business to take care of with the pharaoh. Instead Mokuba is here with me and Serenity. Who is still moody but right now in a better mood, looking from stand to stand and admiring the wares. Yugi is also with us. He has been here before, once with Atemu, but he still is almost as exited as Serenity and I are. All the colours and the different people and wares. I could stay here all day and watch the others trade goods. Mokuba has brought some metal rings his brother has given him and the pharaoh has given him a few extra, to get something for Yugi. Mokuba will do the trading, since he has been at the market a few times with Seto and knows more about the value of the rings and goods that were for sale than the rest of us.

Serenity isn't looking at jewels as I had expected but she is very interested in linen and trimmings, to make a few dresses for herself and... . I never got to know what the 'and...' was, for she never finished the thought. Right now she has her eyes on some amber coloured trimmings and some nearly see through linen that shimmers in the sun. Mokuba is asking if she wants it, like with the last about 20 linen and trimmings but she always says the same "Let me look around some more maybe I find something nicer and then I regret having gotten this one." She might still be moody but she also is smart.

Yugi on the other side is looking at jewels. I'm not surprised any more that he had talked about mine, after talking to Seto and asking for permission to befriend me. It feels strange that he had to ask. After all, it is my choice who I like. Or at least it should be, but a slave never has his own choice. Not normally anyway. We came here shortly past sunrise and now it is getting close to dusk. I haven't bought anything yet. I don't care about my clothing, like Serenity and don't know about jewels and already have so much that I don't need any more. I'm also wearing my earrings. Yugi had said that he didn't feel anything. But I start to doubt it. I had felt it, but it was manageable pain. I know far worse. And I'm glad that this hasn't been anything like that. And the earrings do look nice. And Seto loves to play with them, even so I usually give out to him for it. It is annoying to have him play with them, the weight alone is still feeling strange to my freshly pierced earlobes. The movement his playing caused was only making it worse.

But even so I don't want to buy anything for myself, I do want to buy something for him. But I don't have anything I could trade, at least nothing valuable, not if I don't consider the jewels from Seto and I can't trade them. And using the rings he gave Mokuba would be more like he's buying them, but then again, I'll choose for him. But I don't even know what he likes. Maybe some jewels, maybe something that will remind him of me, when he is busy like now. I'm thinking about getting a cartouche, like the one he got me. Just with another god. Maybe Ra, the sun god. I decide to do just that but end up buying him a necklace, with the same gold symbol for Ra that my earrings have. I get it with Mokuba's help, before even looking further.

On the way back, at the end of the market I see something else. I see an upper arm dragon bracelet like the one I have, just made from some sort of black metal or it has been made black. I don't know but it has red rubies for eyes. I remember what Yugi said, the day he admired my dragon bracelet. He had said that Seto had a lot of sapphires but that ruby would be more for me. I stare at the dragon for a long time until Mokuba asks me if I want it and I say "Yes", without even thinking it through. I don't want it for myself and it's not something that looks like it would be good for Seto but then again. His dragon on my arm doesn't match the other jewels I have. Nor does it particularly suite me. It is just his dragon. That way he is always with me. The problem is, I've never seen such a black dragon with red eyes and I don't even know why I want to give it to Seto. I just have the feeling I have to. Like something is pulling me towards this dragon and I have the feeling, that I have to have it with Seto. It is strange.

Mokuba hands it over but just like with the necklace, I don't put it on me I just hold on to it. After all, it's for Seto. I wonder if he'll even like the bracelet and if he'll wear either gift. Still I'm happy that I can show him that I 'm thinking about him. I'm sure it will please him at least a little. Serenity sees me holding on to them, smiling down and asks "Why aren't you wearing them?"

I look at her and can feel my face blush a little and say "They're for Seto. I want to give him something but I don't know if he'll like them."

Yugi is close enough to hear and says "You should get him something with sapphires they suit him" I smile down at him. I knew he would say that. He really loves his jewels and has so many that I hardly ever see him wear anything twice. Nothing but the gold upper arm bracelet he is always wearing. He once told me that it was his first and he had lost it once, but his pharaoh had gotten it back.

"I know. But I want him to have something that will make him think of me and you once said, that rubies are better for me. And his dragon is white and I sometimes think that we're so unlike the other, that I think a black dragon might be good for that too." I haven't really thought about the last part. And even so we are different, I still think that in some parts we're the same. But I still don't know myself why I wanted this dragon, why I still want Seto to wear it and think of it, like I think of his. That his is a part of him and as long as I have this, he'll be with me, too.

We're just about to leave the market when I notice something from the corner of my eyes. A bit of golden blond hair, just like mine. I look towards it and feel all colour drain from my face. I stop in my walk and stare at a man, that is staring back with nothing but hate. I know this hate all to well, the loathing in those eyes. Mokuba and Serenity are turning, while Yugi is already at my side and looking towards where I look. He's the first to ask "Who is that man? Do you know him Joey?"

I can't find my voice, the fear of this man is so strong that I feel like it's strangling me. I just keep staring and hear Serenity gasp, the moment she turns to where I look. "Father" I hear her whisper. She recognises him too, even after all this years it had been for her. I'm not surprised so, she had recognised me too and he looks a lot like an older version of me. I see Mokuba move in front of Serenity protectively. He knows that father had been cruel to me and he must fear for Serenity now. And so do I. Yugi is looking at me and takes my hand.

"Nice to finally see you again, brat. Thought you could escape me too, didn't you? But I see you've found that bitch of a daughter for me so I can take her with me and kill you. I wonder what your new master will say when he finds you. That will show him to take what's mine." He says with an evil smile. I'm still not able to move as I see a mighty shadow monster coming forth from my father. A huge dragon black and with red eyes and markings on it. Blue flames seem to come from it and spikes along the spine and tail. "How do you like my red-eyes zombie dragon?" he asks and I know I'm lost. The guards can't help us against a shadow monster and even with Mokuba's help, I will not be able to do anything. I will die and he will hurt Serenity and I don't even want to think about what Seto will do, when he finds my dead body. I hear Serenity calling for help and others run from the market, away from the mighty shadow beast, away from the dragon that is flying above them. I can hear him laugh and say "I can't wait to see if my daughter is better than you in pleasuring me." I hear my sisters gasp in shock and fear after hearing shoes words.

"NOOOO!" I hear my scream. I can't let it happen. I can't let him hurt Serenity, I can't let him do to her what he did to me. He brought darkness on me and she Is my light in the dark. I will not let him take that, not from me and not from this world. I will not let him devour her light.

In the moment I scream, I hear a roar above me and feel an energy floating through me. I don't need to look up any more to see where the roar cames from, I can feel it now. I know now why I wanted to have the bracelet for Seto, I know now where the energy comes from. It's my dragon, a red-eyes black dragon. At least as big as my fathers but without the markings or the fire. I don't know whose dragon is stronger. I don't know if I can win, but I know that mine is strong and that I have to try. But Serenity's safety is more important than anything, so I turn to Mokuba for a second. I don't need to see father or the dragons. I can feel mine, I see what he sees and feel what he feels. The dragon is just like a part of me. "Get her out." I say to Mokuba, before turning back to my father and say to him "You'll never get her. I'm not a child any more, I'm not helpless nor worthless. And I will protect her."

I hear him laugh. I hear Serenity call out my name and Mokuba begging her to go back with him but she doesn't want to leave me. I'm about to turn and tell her to go, as I hear Yugi´s voice. "Come Serenity, we can't help him. None of us has a shadow monster, we have to get to the pharaoh and Priest Seto. They can help him, we have to go there. That's the only way we can help your brother."

I pray that she'll listen to him but don't hear another word. But I do hear footsteps and my father's laugh over all of it. Until he says "You honestly think your little dragon can defeat my red-eyes zombie dragon? Never, it won't even slow me down when I get that running bitch back here."

I fear that he might be right. His dragon looks powerful but I can feel the power of mine. I can feel it in every part of my body. And I know that as long as I fight, I can at least slow him down and give Serenity a chance to reach Seto. And I know my Dragon will come for me and help me. I know that all I have to do is hold on long enough, until Serenity gets to Seto and then Seto to me.

"I might not be able to defeat you but I will slow you down, I will give her a chance to get help. I will not let you hurt anyone ever again, father." I hear him laugh again and the laughter chills me to the bone. There is nothing in this world that I fear more than him. He is the reason for my darkness, he brought it upon me. He told me I deserved it and I still can hear the voice, that it was all because I existed. I can still hear his voice in my head telling me that I'm worthless and that even Seto can't truly love me. But I know that he's wrong. He is the core of all the darkness I can see it in his dragon, too. The way it looks, a zombie living of someone else's life. I will not let him get Serenity. Everything but that.

By now the market is nearly empty but I still can hear screams further away. People are still running. Maybe Serenity won't need to get to the pharaoh, at least not all the way. The dragons are huge, someone is bound to notice even in the palace. And they know that we are here. Seto will come for me and the pharaoh will look for Yugi. They will come and fight my father off. All I need to do is give them time.

"Why are you laughing, my dragon is as big as yours. I might win this and you must know it." I try to talk, to buy time so Seto can come. I've never seen his dragon but with Seto's power I know his blue-eyes white dragon must be stronger, must be more powerful than mine and if mine is as big as fathers, his must be bigger and his will be stronger. His will have more power than mine and with that father can not win.

He looks at me and says "You really believe you can win against me? Who told you such rubbish? You're nothing compared to me. You're worthless."

Again I hear the voice in my head. I hear it scream again, that he is right, that I'm nothing. I even hear it say that Seto will never come for me, for someone like him could never truly care for me. I hear the voice, but I also remember the countless times he told me his love, the countless times he told me that I'm a treasure. The countless times he held me in his arms, gentle and protective. I remember his gentle touch as much as his soft loving smile. I remember his hate and anger towards my mother and his wish to punish her and that my love for her was all that had stopped him at the start. And no words can erase the feelings he gave me. I have felt his love, stronger than my fathers hateful words can ever be. His love goes deeper, much deeper and I might not have believed the words, but I believe his hands and his smile and his patience with me.

And so I only smile at my father and say "I love you father, no matter what you did to me, I always will and you know why? I might look like you but our hearts are different. Where you hate, I love. Where you destroy, I protect. And where I'm treasured, you're worthless. And no words of yours can destroy the love I found here or take the light it gave me. His light is stronger and will go through the darkness you brought down on me. I'm loved here, I found a light in my life that is stronger than the darkness you gave me. A light that outshines everything else in the mortal world. And you'll never be able to take that from me. For he is stronger than you! Even if you kill me, I'll always have his love and his light with me."

He stares at me with nothing but hate, while I still smile at him. And he says "Then where is he now? He left you alone. He isn't here and will never come for you."

I still smile. Before I met Seto, I would have believed him. Before Seto saved me when mother tried to murder me. I still would have believed him. But not any longer. I know Seto now and trust him. He came that night, just in time and I believe he will now. So I still smile at my father and say "He's already here. He is always with me. And I put a hand on my bracelet, the one of Seto's dragon." He's laughing again and I'm not surprised, he never loved, he can't understand.

I'm still afraid of him, but not as much as I used to be and most of all, his words don't hurt me like they used to. It still hurts to see the hate in his eyes but his words can't reach me. He can't take my light any more. His lies are meaningless for I see them as what they are instead of believing them.

He seems to have enough of talking. His dragon attacks mine. But mine moves out of the way and attacks his. His dragon is as fast as mine and moves away as well. It goes on like that for a while. I can see the anger in is eyes when his attacks miss, I can see it grow while I just watch him and try to stay calm. I watch him and see how much I'm like him. Not only the colour of our hair but also the strength. I've never believed it could be true but I'm as strong as he is by now. Our dragons are fighting, none of them able to overpower the other. His dragon has red eyes and is mostly black and so is mine. His looks like mine and even the name is similar but his is like a life-eating zombie and mine is a strong proud dragon that moves elegantly trough the air. I don't know why but I enjoy the feeling of my dragon in the air. I can feel it too, the movements, the wind, the energy of the fight, the muscles tight and the mind on edge to avoid the net attack. And I know that once Seto is here my father will lose.

But part of me doesn't want that. Part of me wants to prove that I'm right, that Seto is right, that I'm at least a little stronger than him and worth more than he is. I take a deep breath and pray to the gods to help me win. To help me defeat the darkness my father brought over me, with the light in my heart that Seto gave me. I pray to Isis and Anubis to help me win this fight and I sing my favourite hymn. The hymn that ended my old life and started the new one, the hymn for Anubis, the hymn that Seto had told me had caught his attention when I stood on the cliff. The one that brought him to me and me to him.

And as I sing I can feel even more power flow through my veins and see a bright light around me and going up to the dragon. And I can feel my dragon change and know that I will win this with the power the gods grant me.


	18. Necklace xxx Seto's POV xxx

**Chapter 18 Necklace**

Seto's POV

I'm sitting in the most boring meeting ever. My pharaoh has ordered me here but he himself is there, too. He looks about as bored as I feel but we need to talk about some problems with water supplies in a city in the south. It's on another river then the Nile and the river is drying out. The word has just reached the palace yesterday and to help his people, pharaoh Atemu has ordered a meeting with as many people from his court as available. He wants to find a solution as fast as possible but all we have so far, is to try and find a new home for as many as possible, maybe here or build another city on the Nile for them as fast as we can, maybe even use the slaves from the Pyramids and stop the works on them for a while.

I'm getting annoyed with the debate, and I kept wondering what my little puppy is doing right now and if he was still at the market. I still think of him as a puppy rather then a fo even though it fits him to a little wild dessert fox that is hiding from me at times and biting when I get to close. It is getting close to dusk. And they have left early this morning. Mokuba, Serenity and Yugi were with him. I look to the pharaoh and get the feeling that he is thinking the same thing. After all Yugi is at the market too and he feels for him about as strong as I do for Joey.

After another few moments something is distracting me from the discussion. I see the two millennium items that currently don't have a holder, unfortunately no one has been found since the battle with Bakura. And one of them, the necklace, is glowing slightly. I wonder why that is, they usually don't glow without a reason and need to have a holder to react to his or her command but Isis, the former holder has died. I try to make eye contact with my cousin the pharaoh and the next time he looks towards me, I move my head slightly towards the direction of the necklace and the scales. I see his surprise and then he looks at me questioningly and I shrug, meaning that I don't know why it is glowing.

We sit and listen to the discussion a while longer and I'm eager for this one to end and talk about the necklace that is still glowing slightly. Not enough to grasp everyone's attention but it continues to glow evenly. But we never get around to talk about it. Before there is a chance I can hear screaming and guards are running in getting our attention at once with the words "There are two shadow monsters over the market at the quayside."

My first thought is Joey and I know my pharaohs first one is Yugi. I'm first with asking "Is my brother back with the three slaves?" And I pray they are.

"No, none of them is." Pharaoh Atemu and I react at the same moment and run out of the palace. He is running towards the market. I'm running to the stables, thinking that a horse will get me there faster. Especially considering that the masses will run in the opposite direction I'm going to. But unless they want to get under a horse, they will make space for me on it.

I catch up to the pharaoh before he even reaches the palace gates and call out to him holding out a hand to pull him up behind me. He holds out his hand and grabs mine, jumping up while I pull. He's sitting behind me as we ride towards the market, already able to see two huge dragons floating over it. They're flying there for a moment, without fighting and I wonder what is going on but then they start battling and I just hope that Joey and Mokuba are nowhere near it.

It takes a while to get even close to the market, since so many people are running from it that I have to slow the horse a little. But I ride as fast as I can, screaming to the masses coming towards us to get out of my way. I ride as fast as I can, my heart beating at more then triple it's usual speed and I pray for the safety of Joey, as well as my brother Mokuba, all the while.

As we're nearly half way to the market, I hear a familiar voice calling my name and turn to see Mokuba, calling and waving. Serenity and Yugi are with him but I can't see Joey. My heart beats even faster but I ride to my younger brother to find out what he knows and where Joey is. Maybe he lost him in the chaos and he is somewhere close by. As soon as we reach them pharaoh Atemu jumps down the horse to embrace Yugi and asks if he got hurt, while I stay on the horse, looking around the crowd form the higher point of the horse's back and ask "Where is Joey and what's going on?"

"You have to help him." I hear Serenity's begging and fearful voice and I look to her. She is crying and looks even more worried than I feel. Or rather then I felt until I saw her face.

"Where is he and what is going on?" I ask again, I need information or I can't help.

"He saved us." Yugi says this time.

And Mokuba ads the information he knows I need. "His father is there, he threatened his life and to take Serenity with him. Joey got angry and he now controls the other dragon, the completely black one is Joey's. He told us to get Serenity out of there and we were on our way to the palace to get you."

I don't want to believe what I just heard. Joey is facing his father all by himself and he has a shadow monster. A dragon, the two last things I ever wanted to happen to him. I don't even wait for the pharaoh. I just stared riding towards the dragons as fast as I can, angry that the people that are still coming don't make space for me fast enough. I ride as fast as I can but still fear to be too late. From what I can see, the dragons seem to be evenly matched. Which also meant that if Joey isn't careful I might lose him.

Slowly the crowed gets thinner, most are already gone from where I am and I can ride faster. I speed up and get closer fast. After a while I notice that I can hear his voice faintly in the distance. He is singing his favourite hymn and I'm getting even more afraid of losing him. Afraid that he sings it because he assumes to lose the fight.

But then I see a light coming from the palace and moving right to where his voice is coming from and then up to his dragon. I don't know what is going on, I've never seen anything like this but the dragon changes. The light that hits it combines with it and puts a metal coating over the black scales. The metal too is black but with a metal shimmer, reflecting the light around it. The dragon also grew in size a bit and looks much more powerful. Maybe nearly as powerful as my blue eye, if not even more powerful. Still I ride faster, worrying about how the dragon had changed and what that light had been.

Just before I reach the place, the now even bigger dragon with the metal coating wins the fight with one unbelievable powerful blast. I ride around the last corner and see Joey standing in front of his father, who is collapsing after the hit that his now disappearing dragon took. I jump off the horse and call out Joey's name, while running up to him the last few meters. He turns with a smile on his face. His eyes having a slight red glow and he is somehow wearing the millenniums necklace now and his Anubis cartouche is gone and he says "I knew you'd come, Seto. And look I have a dragon. A red-eyes black dragon, that can change to red-eye black metal dragon."

As I stop to stare at him, I can see the metal coating disappear and a light going towards Joey. The light from the dragon that must have been the metal coating is now shaping the form of the cartouche around his neck and once the light is gone, he is wearing the cartouche. The same but a bit changed. It is no longer in gold but in a black metal that I've never seen before. At least the outer lining and the Anubis picture, as well as his symbols and the backside of it are black, the background of Anubis is red, like the eyes of the dragon had been.

I can't stop staring at him until I see that his dragon starts fading as well and Joey's eyes turn back to normal before they slowly close as his smile disappears. I run the last few steps and catch him as he is about to fall to the ground, unconscious but still breathing. The fight must have been too much for him. I pick him up and notice two objects falling to the ground from his now limp hands. An upper arm bracelet in the shape of his dragon and a necklace of Ra, looking much like the earrings I gave him. I wonder why he has them. Did he already know about his dragon, that he has this bracelet? But the necklace is even more surprising. He loves the cartouche and would never put it down, so I wonder why he bought a second necklace.

I wait for a moment with him on my arms, wondering about the jewels. But then I walk with Joey on my arms, over to his father. To see if the fight had killed him or if he was still breathing. If yes, his monster would need to be sealed soon. And I find out that he is breathing. For now anyway but I make damn sure that this condition won't stay this way. His days are numbered. With my little Puppy on my arms, I wait for guards to appear so they can take the man. I'm not risking that he wakes up and gets away before someone comes for him.

It doesn't take long till the pharaoh comes, together with some guards that he must have met on the way. Mokuba, Serenity and Yugi are still with him. He sees me with Joey in my arms and so does Serenity. She runs over calling out his name and I say "He's alive, just exhausted. His father is unconscious and I assume will be for a long time, considering the blow his dragon took at the end."

I can see the pharaoh looking at the necklace that he is now wearing and says "This is what I'd call an interesting turn of events but it actually works rather well for me." I look at him questioningly and wonder not for the first time what he is scheming that I haven't been able to figure out.

He is just smiling at me and asks after a moment "Any idea as to how and why the millennium necklace is around his neck and how and why his cartouche has changed?"

I look at him "I'm not sure. I guess the necklace somehow appeared here with the light coming from the palace, you must have seen it and the cartouche was gone while his dragon had the strange metal coating and afterwards it reappeared in this strange colouring. I only know that just before the light started, I heard him sing his favourite hymn, one for Anubis."

I see a smug smile on the pharaohs face and by now will give a lot to know what is going on in his mind. But all I got to hear is "I think we need to discuss a few things soon. Serenity, the little secret you told me about I think you should really tell Mokuba, because otherwise I'll have to now, to get my plan into motion. But you may do so in private, I think your brother needs to rest for now. So you, my dear cousin, should bring him to the palace. We can talk tomorrow and with "we" I mean all the sacred guardians, as well as Mokuba, Serenity, Joey and also my little Yugi, because you're the reason for my master plan."

I can see that Yugi looks as surprised as I am. So I know that there is no reason to ask him anything. But maybe the secret Serenity has will help me to find out and I whisper to Mokuba to tell me as soon as he knows. I'm about to leave with Joey on the horse when I remember the jewels and ask Serenity to take them back for Joey just before I ride back to the palace.

Once again I ride with my beloved lying unconscious in my arms through the palace gates. Once again I leave the horse at the stables to take him right up to my rooms. And once again I fear to lose him to the pharaoh since I don't know his plan yet.

I watch Joey as he rests on my bed and wait for Mokuba till long past sunset. It's much closer to sunrise as he finally appears in my room with a smile that calms my nerves a little as I ask "What did she say? Do you know our pharaohs plan?"

He looks at me and says "I have no idea what the plan is but the secret is that you're going to be an uncle." I stare at him for a moment as the words set in. I'm going to be an uncle, that means Mokuba is going to be a dad and that means Serenity is pregnant. That was the secret and slowly I understand the plan. I understand why he had played the game at the start. It was a test. He had a different plan at first and since I 'passed' his little test, to find out if I truly loved Joey, he had to change his plan. He is doing it because of Yugi all right, because he loves him like I love Joey.

I smile at him and say "In that case. Don't worry, I know the plan but I think I'll let our dear cousin tell you tomorrow and don't worry. Everything will be fine."

I can see Mokuba looking at me questioningly but I try to distracted him with the jewels he has with him, the black dragon and the Ra necklace and ask him if he knows why Joey has bought them? But he really wants to know the plan and only answers "I'll tell you about the jewels, if you tell me about the plan."

"In that case." I say "We'll both will have to wait." I'm not about to let my younger brother get me that easily.

He looks at me for another while but only says "Fine. Then I'm not going to tell you the super sweet thing he said about you."

He had talked about me? Now I was really curious but I want to leave it to our pharaoh to tell them the news about his plan. It is an honour to be chosen like that, for Mokuba as well as Serenity. And I'm certain that for the plan to work, he won't need to harm Joey. He'd probably not want him to stay my slave. But he will be save. And I believe that by now Joey likes me enough to stay close to me, so I still have a chance to win him as a lover.

And I'm sure I can get him to tell me what he said about me once he's awake.


	19. Atemu's Plan xxx Joey's POV xxx

**Chapter 19 Atemu's Plan**

Joey's POV

For the second time in my life I wake up in Seto's room, without knowing how I got there. But unlike the first time, I'm not surprised to wake up in his soft and spacious bed. I look around for him and see him sitting and sleeping in the chair that he slept in during the first month I was here. Before I could bare to sleep in his arms. It feels strange to remember that time now. To remember it now that I want nothing more than to feel his arms around me. Seeing my father and getting remembered of the darkness that once was my life, showed me that it truly was gone. During the last about two months my sun had gone up and I haven't even noticed the rising sun at the start. The light had been creeping up slowly and I have hidden in the darkest shadows to afraid to look at it. Afraid to see the light, just to lose it again.

But there is no place to hide anymore. I don't nee id because I won't run from it anymore. I trust my light and my sun more than the darkness I used to fear. I trust that he won't leave me. No matter what's going to happen. I look around the room and see the two jewels I bought for him at the market. I smile and get out of the bed to pick them up and walk with them to Seto. I put the necklace on him first, hoping he'll stay asleep but he must be too worried for me, for he wakes up and looks at me in surprise. "Good morning sleepyhead. I thought you'd never wake up." I tease him. I still like teasing him a little but smile at him and sit down on his lap, legs spread and close to him. It's surprising him even more but one arm of his finds it's way around my waist and the other into my hair.

I enjoy the feeling of his hands like always, as he says with a smug grin "Look who's talking. You do realise that the market is not the best place for a nap?"

I just grin at him even more and say "I've got to sleep sometime and with a dragon roaring next to me in his sleep I don't get any sleep at night."

His face turns the cutest shade of a light red while he says "I don't roar in my sleep."

And he is right, he doesn't but I just love teasing him. "And with how many have you spend a night, so they could feed you that lie?"

I still grin at him, sure that there must have been a few. A man like him surely could get whoever he wanted. Even if Serenity had said that he never had a bed slave, I doubt he needs one to get sex. But he just smiles at me and says with a smug smile "Mokuba told me that I move around restlessly when he came over after having nightmares when he was a kid. But he never complained about roaring."

I smile and whisper "You never move restless with me."

He just says lovingly "Because I've found what I've been looking for." I keep smiling at him and play with his new necklace. He looks at it like he hadn't noticed it before and asks "Is this for me?"

I chuckle and say: "No. I just put it on you to keep it safe till I wear it. Sure it's for you, my silly dragon."

He smiles and says "Thanks", while I cuddle a bit more against his chest. I'm still holding the black dragon bracelet. I want to give it to him but don't know how to say it. It doesn't look like it's made for him. It looks like it's made for me. But that's why I want him to wear it.

After a while he notices like always that something is on my mind and sees the bracelet in my hand as well. But this time his assumption about my thoughts are off "Do you want me to put that on you?"

I smile at him and feel my face grow warmer and know that a blush is spreading on my face this time but only say as feisty as I can "Don't be stupid, why would I want that?" I can literally watch his face fall apart as I say it and find it amusing right now. I must seem about as moody to him as Serenity to me. But I don't torture him for long and add quickly "I already have a dragon, your dragon. To remind me that you always think of me. So, do you really not get that I want you to have mine for the same reason?"

His face is priceless as he first looks into my eyes and I know I'm still a little red, maybe even more and I still worry that he doesn't want it but then he smiles and puts his hand through the bracelet, so I only have to push it up. After that he kisses me with more passion than ever before. A day ago I would have made a run for the door to get away from this passionate kiss but not today. He is my sun and under his gentle hands I have nothing to fear. Even with the memory of the pain. I know he will be different.

After a while I can feel his hands roaming over my body slowly reaching places he hasn't touched before. At least not outside of the bath. I enjoy the feeling even if the fear is still a bit on my mind but he is so gentle that I can manage it. He starts kissing my neck, gently moving towards my collarbone. I can even feel his teeth on my skin every now and then gently nibbling on my skin not hurtful but playful and I find myself enjoying even that.

But before he gets much further I hear a knock and someone is walking right in. I don't turn until I hear a chuckle and the pharaoh's voice "I thought I told you to let him rest, so we could discuss some matters, cousin."

I can feel my face blush once again and try to move a bit away from Seto but he holds on too tight and says "He was resting but after finding out a bit of your plan, my dear cousin, I'm afraid it might be better to get my feisty little fox in a better mood." I look at Seto confused. What does he know, did he find out what will happen to Serenity and why does he need to get me into a better mood before telling me?

"Seto," I say, not caring right now that he is talking to the pharaoh in person and that I'm just a slave. I need to know what's going on. "Tell me what you know and tell me now."

I say as fierce as I can, getting another chuckle from pharaoh Atemu who says "I guess that's were I'm going to leave you two love-birds and run for the hills before your little foxy can bite me. Enjoy yourself Seto and I expect the two of you in about one hour in the throne room." And with that he's gone. I just ignore his exit and stare down at Seto to make sure that he doesn't try to distract me.

He still smiles and says "By the way, nice necklace you have there." I look at him surprised. The only necklace I own is the cartouche from him, why would he mention it? But in that moment that I focus on it, I can feel something else around my neck, something very light. I reach up with one hand to touch it and can feel the eye all the millennium items have. His rod has it. And I know that this thing around my neck must be the millennium necklace.

I stare at him and stutter a "Why... how... when..." unable to decide which of the many questions popping into my mind, I should ask first. I see him reach up too, but he holds my cartouche and moves it up, so I could just about see it. But it isn't the same. Or at least it doesn't look like my golden Anubis cartouche. It's red and black, like my Dragon is.

I stare at him once again and he just says "To be honest, I was hoping you'd have some answers. All I know is that there was a strange light and I assume that the necklace was in it and reached you that way and your cartouche somehow changed your dragon, you must have noticed that. You said so yourself that it can transform."

I keep staring at him and then to the cartouche again and back to him. Before finally saying "I knew it had changed but not really how and I haven't noticed the necklace at all. How can that be?"

He looks at me with his gentle smile and says "I'm not sure but my best guess would be that Anubis or Isis helped you out. Maybe both did a little. You know the woman that had the Necklace before was named after the goddess Isis and I think that now it will be yours. I mean, so far the pharaoh hasn't taken it back from you and the gods themselves must have send it your way. So I guess, that I'll lose you as a slave once we're with the pharaoh but I hope that you'll still be with me, at least sometimes."

I can see worry in his face. Worrying what I will do if I truly will be free. I still doubt it so but I only smile at him and say "You know I hate being a slave and never wanted to be your bed slave." His face falls apart once again, even more than the first time and even so I sort of feel sorry for scaring him like this, I still truly start to enjoy this but again add quickly "But only because I hate not having a choice and no free will. And I want to choose myself. I want to choose to be with you every night for the rest of my life. I want to choose to be in your arms whenever I can and to let you kiss me. I mean, you gave me a choice but it was your choice to give it to me. So it still didn't really feel like I had one. I was always afraid you'd take it from me one day. And I want to truly choose you with my own free will. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" I love to watch his face transform from utter depression to pure bliss within seconds and to see his face light up just before he kisses me again.

Soon everything else is forgotten, everything but his lips on mine and his hands on my skin. His gentle touch is all that is left in my world and I forget even that I was still a little afraid a while ago. Now it feels like all that never happened. There was nothing before this moment, just now and here. Just him and me. Just his arms around my body, his hands on my skin and his tongue gently playing with mine. Nothing but the ecstatic feeling I get from his touch and kisses. Nothing but the feeling that makes me arch my back to get my body closer to his, that makes me moan in delight under his gentle touch and that has me nearly begging for more. Everything else is gone. The world could come to an end and I wouldn't notice, for all that was left in my world was pure pleasure and bliss. All that was left, was him and me.

It feels so good as his hands slowly start to undress me. As he lifts me onto his bed with him. He takes his time kissing and nibbling at my skin. Touching me everywhere. I love his soft hands and lips on my skin and the feeling they leave. I love the longing I start to feel, the longing for him, that I can see reflected in his beautiful eyes. I want him more then I ever believed myself capable of wanting someone. And I welcome it when I finally feel one of his fingers in me. Slowly and gently preparing me for more. It doesn't hurt, it's not even uncomfortable. I only want more. His hands and kisses left me longing for more. But again he takes his time. Entering first a second finger and later a third. I hold on to him the whole time. Cling to him and touch him. I want to feel as much of his skin on mine as I can. Want to feel him close to me. Want to feel close to my Dragon, my Sun, my light and my love. I can't believe the feeling I get after he finally removes his fingers and slowly enters me. I can feel him move, first slowly but my moans encourage him to more. I can't believe how good it feels, his steady movements in me. And for the first time I feel truly complete at happy. And I know I will never fear anything again. For I've found the light that will forever brighten my live. It doesn't take long until I can hear myself scream his name as I come. And after a few more thrusts of his I can feel him come in me filling me with his warm semen. After that he just holds me for a long time, with a blissful smile on his face, before whispering into my ear, how much he loves me and how beautiful I am.

About one hour and a half later we finally make it to the throne room. Everyone else is already there. I see the other sacred guardians, the pharaoh, Yugi, Mokuba and even Serenity. And feel Seto moving one arm around my waist whisper "Maybe I really should warn you, your sister is pregnant from Mokuba."

I spin around to him shouting out loud "MY SISTER IS WHAT?" everyone in the room but Mokuba, Serenity, Seto and me starts to chuckle about my outburst but I don't care.

Seto looks sheepishly and says "Don't worry, I'm sure it will work itself out."

I keep staring at him while the pharaoh says with an amused voice "Honestly my dear cousin, I give you one hour to tell him and after one and a half you come in here and tell him now? What did you do during all that time with him, alone in your room?"

I hear another round of held back laughter through the room, this time including Serenity and Mokuba while Seto just answers, absolutely cool "I did what you told me to do my dear cousin, I enjoyed myself and very much so I have to say."

Now the laughter is no longer held back and I can feel my face turning a dark red colour and I gently slap Seto on the arm. But I look over to Serenity worried. She smiles at me and looks happy so I let that matter go, for now at least, but I will get back to Seto for that at some point later, I'll make sure of that. But for now I only whisper to Seto "You better make sure she doesn't stay a slave or do you want your nephew or niece to be one, too?"

This might be her way out of slavery even if I don't like using it for it and I hope Mokuba will be good to her. Seto smiles and whispers "Oh don't worry, that child's future is already brighter than you might think, if I'm correct."

I wonder what he means but let it slide for now too. We're not alone right now and the pharaoh wanted to see us half a hour ago. And I want to finally know this plan, he keeps talking about and that has something to do with my sister. I try to stare daggers at him to show that I won't let him hurt her. Even so I know that I can't defeat him but I want to know what happens.

As my wish to know how this will turn out gets more intense, I can suddenly see an image flash in front of my eyes. I see myself still with the millennium necklace round my neck and I also wear clothes that look just as valuable as Seto's and my own DiaDhank. I look up to Seto, as he smiles at me and asks "What did you see?"

I'm still not sure if I understand. This image can't possibly ever come true. I looked like an equal to Seto and how could I ever be? But Seto keeps smiling and I can feel everyone's eyes on me, as I slowly start to answer "I saw, myself. I was with you and I was, I mean I had..." I look to his DiaDhank, unable to speak out loud what I saw, even after Seto had said something like this earlier. I never had believed it to be even considered by the pharaoh.

I see the pharaoh move one hand to signal someone to come forward and he stands up and walks towards me. A servant, probably the one he had signalled, walks up beside him and has a DiaDhank with him. He gives it to the pharaoh who holds it out to me saying "I guess this was what you saw yourself wearing. After all you need it as one of my sacred guardians. Priest Joey." He turned to Seto with a smug grin, saying "Sorry to break the news to you but you're one slave short my dear cousin."

I just stare at the DiaDhank, hardly able to comprehend the words but took it after a moment. Just holding it in my hands. Seto looked at me and whispered "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to use it as well as the rest you need to know. You'll learn it in no time." And then he says louder, to the pharaoh "I guess he won't be the only one I lose today, will he?"

I stare up to him again. Still not able to see why I got the DiaDhank but Atemu just says "I'm afraid so. But this one wasn't part of my plan at the start as you surely know. But obviously the gods favour him rather much and I've never seen any of the items react so strongly that it glowed in such a distance during a fight, not to mention move itself towards it's bearer."

I hear the words about me but don't really care that much anymore. I don't know why I got the DiaDhank or even if I'll be able to really learn how to use it. But for now I'll just take it and wait what will come from this. More important to me right now is that I still don't know what will happen to Serenity. And they said something about Seto losing another slave, the only other he still has left is Serenity. I look at the pharaoh and he looks at me. He looks like he is waiting for something to happen, while I just wish to finally know what will happen to my sister.

We look at one another for a while until another image flashes before my eyes. But this time it's not just a fast flash. I can hear something as well, and it's longer.

I'm in the throne room, wearing the millenniums necklace and the DiaDhank. I stand next to Seto, right next to the pharaoh and in front of us are two children holding each others hand. Both have the same height and both have black hair. Both are dressed with even better garments than me and Seto. One has long hair, the other a little shorter and wilder. As both turn around to me in the same second, I can see my sisters eyes in both of their faces. One is clearly a girl, the other a boy.

Both of the children ask, speaking in perfect unionism "Uncle, why can't we play with mother and father in the garden?" I feel my face light up as I hear the voices of the children. But don't know what to answer.

I hear Seto whisper quietly to them "You both can go soon, this is nearly over but you'll need to listen now. You'll need to learn for one day you," Seto points to the male sibling, for they're clearly twins "will be ruler of all of Egypt, and you", he points to the young girl, "will need to help your brother and advise him, and for that you'll need to learn."

I now stare to Serenity, unable to believe what I just saw. Could she really be expecting twins and could her child become the next ruler of Egypt? But how can that be?" She is with Mokuba, not the pharaoh.

I see pharaoh Atemu smile at me as he asks, "What is it going to be, a girl or a boy?"

I just stare for a moment, unable to speak again before I ask "How can that be, what I saw?"

He smiles at me and says "I'll explain in a moment but it will really help if you'd answer my question first."

I look over to my sister again before I more whisper than say, since I'm not sure if all this can be and unsure how to explain what I saw. "I saw twins, I think. They looked alike but not the same. One was a boy, the other a girl. They were close and talked in the same second."

I look at the pharaoh,who is smiling and says "Not were, but will be. The necklace allows you to see a glimpse of the future. And it seems like you truly are learning fast, like my cousin once mentioned to me." He smiles, looks around, holding out a hand to Yugi and beckons him over. Yugi nearly runs up to him and into his arms. And then pharaoh Atemu says something I'd never expected to hear. "I want to change something. I think that two of the same gender should be allowed to marry and now, Yugi, I will set you free too, you're no longer a slave." I can see Yugi's face turn to shock and then I know why Serenity's children will rule over Egypt. I know the next words the pharaoh will say. Not because of the necklace, but because every one in this room knows, or at least almost everyone. Atemu smiles at Yugi and says "I love you, will you marry me?"

It's nearly as fun to watch his face change as it has been with Seto and after a moment Yugi squeaks and nearly screams "YES YES YES YES YES YES YES..."

And probably won't have stopped, if the Pharaoh hasn't kissed him for a moment only to stop and say "That means, now I won't have a child to succeed me and since an adopted one won't be of the line of Horus, I declare that one of my cousins children will be my heir and since I doubt Seto will ever have any, Mokuba I'm afraid you need to marry soon so the children will officially be yours."

I keep staring at the pharaoh with a more than happy Yugi in his arms and still can't believe what just happened. I'm not a slave but a sacred guardian of one of the millennium items, wearing the millenniums necklace that lets me see the future and my sweet little kid sister isn't a slave any longer and pregnant with my lovers brothers twin children, that one day will rule over Egypt. I must be dreaming.

I hardly hear anything of the rest that is going on, until pharaoh Atemu ends the meeting he has started. My sister smiles at me once before happily leaving with her future husband and father of her twins Mokuba. I leave with Seto, happy that he hasn't left my side for a second. Once in our room, and for a second I wonder if I can stay here since I probably would have my own rooms that are just as big and safe with guards as his, I look at him. I look him deep into his azure blue eyes still confused. And he just smiles down at me and pulls me into his arms. He kisses me and whispers once again gently into my ear "Don't worry I'll teach you like I said. You'll be fine. I know you'll be." He kisses me once again soft and gently and as he stops, he whispers "Remind me to thank my cousin, for he helped me without knowing." I look at him, wondering what he means.

I don't have to wonder for long. For he holds me tighter and starts kissing my neck and work his way up towards my ear, playing with my earlobe and whisper into it with a seductive voice "Will you marry me, my love?"

Unlike Yugi, I don't squeak or say yes about a hundred times. I just kiss him and then whisper "Stupid question, What ever way you want it I'll always be yours. No matter if slave or lover or husband, my heart belongs only to you. I love you."

Authors note:

Thanks to everyone for reading this story and I hope you liked it. There is a prequel named Enslaved. It about how Yugi came to stay with Atemu.


End file.
